Faith
by WolfieRed23
Summary: The Curse has broken, magic has come to Storybrooke. And I thought my life was just going together but now I have to help Charming run the town while also teaching Henry's class and helping get Snow and Emma back. My life is getting way too complicated but that's the price of being a Charming I guess. I just need to keep Faith. Sequel to Hope.
1. Chapter 1:Magic Has Come

**Happy New Year! And welcome to the sequel to Hope! I hope you guys enjoy this and are ready for season 2. I know I am and now I know how to get the dialogue as close to the show as possible. I've got the transcripts on the wikia! Anyways, as a side note, this season for Hope will be focusing on friendship and keeping her family together. And if anyone's confused later, I support Henry/Grace so that will come into play sort of. Leave a review and enjoy Faith!**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes as the purple smoke faded, my eyes picking up the particles of the smoke. <em>Dang heightened senses! <em>I thought as Snow and Charming's arms loosened around me.

"What's happening?" Snow asked. I looked up at Charming.

"Let's find out." He answered as the two released me. Snow held onto Charming's hand and draped an arm across my shoulders.

"You have quite a lot of explaining to do." She smiled. I giggled,

"I know but I don't need you to tell me what happened the nine months before the Curse. I was always watching you even though you couldn't see me." It was true, I did watch them and the rest of my family after I died and I saw everything in my curse when I watched the episode. My eyes widened. It's been a year since I made my wish, the premiere of the show in whatever universe I was in, though Emma's birthday was still a month away. I shook it off as we approached Red and Granny, hiding behind Snow to surprise them. Red pulled away from Granny and whispered in awe,

"Snow?" Snow smiled and hugged Red tightly while Granny hugged Charming when Red's eyes landed on me. "Hope..." She whispered as she quickly switched with Granny and hugged Charming for a second before hugging me tightly.

"Red!" I smiled as Granny's eyes landed on me.

"You're alive!" The older woman smiled. I laughed,

"I can't be killed that easily." I heard a voice say,

"Your Highness?" I turned and gasped as the dwarves embraced Snow. Grumpy suddenly noticed me. I grinned at him. "Little Rose?" He whispered. I giggled and ran to the dwarves. All seven of them hugged me tightly.

"We thought you were gone!" Sneezy smiled before he sneezed. I giggled.

"Just like I told Red, I can't be killed that easily." Grumpy chuckled lightly as the eight of us broke away.

"The Curse...it's broken?" Grumpy asked.

"It appears so." Charming said as he clasped hands with Grumpy.

"So what do we do now?" Red asked. Snow smiled,

"Now...I find my daughter."

"So, it's true..." Emma's voice said. Snow and Charming turned around while I walked up to stand beside them. In front of us were Emma and Henry. Apprehensively, Snow reached out and touched Emma's cheek. She smiled at Emma and hugged her tightly, whispering,

"You found us." Charming followed, hugging Emma as well. I smiled and walked over beside Henry, slinging an arm across his shoulders while he rapped an arm around my waist. I was taller than him by only a little bit so it was natural.

"Grandpa?" Henry smiled. Snow laughed as Charming smiled,

"Yeah, kid, I suppose so." He broke away from his wife and daughter and hugged his grandson. I smirked,

"Aren't you forgetting the only living cousin?" Snow, Charming and Henry laughed, with Charming and Henry pulling me into their hug.

"She did it;"Henry smiled, "she saved you." Snow smiled as she pulled back.

"She saved all of us."

"I...no..." Emma protested.

"Uh, then why are we still _here_?" Grumpy asked.

"That,my friend, is an excellent question." Charming stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Geez Charming, couldn't you have a better answer?" I asked sarcastically. Charming gave me a glare but I could see him barely fighting a smile. Sneezy sneezed,

"What was that smoke?"

"Who did this?" Doc asked.

"What was that smoke?" Bashful asked.

"And why?" Sleepy asked.

"And _what _was that smoke?" Happy asked.

"Magic." I answered at the same time as another voice. I turned as Blue approached. She smiled at me before continuing,

"It's here. I can feel it." I nodded,

"Me too." Henry's eyes widened.

"Magic? In Storybrooke?" He gasped, "But you're the Blue Fairy. Do something magical." Blue smiled,

"It's not that simple, Henry. No wand, no Fairy Dust, matters are complicated now." Henry turned to me.

"What about you Hope?" I shook my head.

"You saw how I was under the Curse, Henry. Even with magic in Storybrooke, it'll take me some time to adjust and not pass out by using a big sure of my magic." I explained.

"Let's go to the person responsible for bringing it; the Queen." Grumpy suggested. The other dwarves nodded and agreed. Emma shook her head,

"No wait. It wasn't Regina." My eyes widened.

"It was 'Stilskin!" Emma nodded,

"He took the potion. It has to be."

"Wait what potion?" Charming asked.

"The one made from yours and Mary Margaret's hair." Emma explained. Charming smacked his forhead.

"That's why he wanted the hair from me and wanted me to put it in Maleficent!" He exclaimed. We began to walk, Emma leading the way, Snow and Charming to her left and Henry and me to her right along with Red, Granny, Blue and the dwarves behind us.

"Is there anything you wanna ask us?" Snow asked, "I mean, you must have questions."

"The only questions I have are for Mr. Gold-Why did he double cross me, and what did he do to this town?" Emma stated, not even looking at her parents.

"Um...shouldn't we talk about-_it_,first?" Snow asked.

"What?" Emma asked, still not turning.

"Us?" Snow asked, "Your life, everything?"

"Can we do everything, maybe, later?" Emma asked, "Like, with a glass of wine? Or several bottles..." I laughed, slinging an arm across Henry's shoulders again. Henry smiled up at me and I smiled back.

"I know it's a lot to take in, for all of us." Charming said.

"Understatement." I whispered. Ignoring me, Snow added,

"And we don't wanna push, but we've waited for this moment for so long-"

"Yeah, so have I!" Emma interuppted, stepping forward and turning around to face her parents, "I've thought about this moment my entire life! I've imagined who you might be. But of all the scenarios I concocted, my parents being...I-I just need a little time. That's-that's all." I could hear a commotion coming but I wasn't sure what it was but it put me on edge.

"Snow..." Charming said when suddenly a mob ran past.

"What the heck?!" I cried when Jiminy ran up. It was weird for me to see him as a human and not the cricket I was used to.

"There you are!" He cried, "Come with me, I need your help. Dr. Whale's whipped everyone into a frenzy; they're going to Regina's house; they're gonna kill her!"

"Great, let's watch." Grumpy said. I glared at the dwarf.

"Grumpy!" I cried. The dwarf shrugged at me.

"No!" Jiminy protested, "No, we cannot stoop to her level. No matter who she is or what's she's done, killing her is wrong." I nodded,

"Jiminy's right, as usual." Henry nodded,

"Yeah." He turned to Emma and pleaded, "_Please_! She's still my mom." Emma turned to Snow.

"We have to stop them." She said.

"If the Blue Fairy and Hope are right and magic is here, Regina could have her powers back." Charming said, "They could be marching into a slaughter." He shared a look with Snow and nodded. We all took off running.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at Regina's house, Emma faced Henry and me.<p>

"You two stay here." She instructed. I crossed my arms.

"You _do _know that I've stood against Regina and won more than once." I said. Henry nodded,

"It's true. She's taken down my mom in the war with her magic. They were some of my favorite battle scenes to read." I smiled,

"Thanks Hen." Henry's nose wrinkled at the nickname. I laughed, "Alright I'm sorry, I won't call you that." Henry shook his head.

"It's fine." He said. Emma smiled but it faded and she instructed,

"Stay here please." I sighed,

"Fine, I'll stay back and protect Henry in case someone gets any ideas since she's his adopted mom." Emma nodded and headed forward with Snow and Charming. Red came up and stood beside us. "What, you're here to make sure I don't pass out?" I sarcastically asked, a smile on my lips. Red chuckled,

"Just making sure you're fine." I smiled and looked at Henry.

"So were mine and Regina's battles were your favorite battles?" I asked. I only battled her a few times once Blue's training with me had progressed. Henry nodded,

"You were so brave and strong, always convinced you could win and protect your family even when everything counted against you, skill, size and most importantly age. You were the youngest hero in the group and had so much heart and soul...you were my hero." I smiled down at him and hugged him tightly.

"Aw Henry!" I smiled, "You are so sweet." He hugged me back tightly. "I'm so glad your my best friend." I whispered. Henry smiled against me.

"Me too." He whispered. Red was smiling at us when I heard the crowd part. I turned my head as Snow, Charming and Emma came, pulling Regina behind them.

"Come on kids." Emma said and we followed the group to the jail.

* * *

><p>Once there, Charming put Regina in a cell and locked the door.<p>

"So I'm a prisoner now?" Regina asked.

"If the Curse is broken, why didn't we go back?" Charming asked. Regina smirked,

"Because there's nothing to go back to. That land is gone."

"We should get to Gold." Snow said and we left but as we did, I sensed Regina trying to do magic but failing.

"Her magic doesn't work here well, does it?" I asked. Snow shook her head,

"Not yet." Emma pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Who're you calling?" Henry asked.

"Ruby, so she can watch you two." Emma said. I groaned,

"Emma, I'm physically 14 in a week, technically 43 in a week. I don't need Red to watch me _again_!" Emma raised an eyebrow. "When Snow first moved in with the dwarves, she left me with Red while she went to get a potion and then later went to meet Charming. She didn't return for a long time so I had to stay with Red for awhile." I explained. Snow looked down, slightly guilty. I placed a hand on her arm and smiled at her to reassure her as she met my eyes. She smiled and nodded.

"You may be technically older but you are still a kid." Emma said as she hung up, "I'd rather not have you deal with Gold yet." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair when the wind blew past me and I shivered. I closed my eyes and summonded my magic. Soft pink smoke surrounded me as my outfit changed. I opened my eyes and the smoke cleared revealing a long sleeved soft pink shirt with a jean jacket, jeans and my boots. White fingerless gloves covered my hands and I had a white headband in my hair, the stem of my soft pink rose stuck through it. I groaned slightly and wobbled only to have Snow, Charming, Henry and Emma steady me.

"And that is why you should go with Ruby." Charming said, "Your magic makes you weak if you use it." I sighed,

"Fine but I'm not letting you guys coddle me just because I get weak using only a little bit of my magic. It's in my blood and will die down eventually like it did last time."

"Hopefully." Snow added quietly. I rolled my eyes as Red's care pulled up. Henry helped me in and I tuned out as Emma talked to Red. Finally, she said,

"Keep them safe, Ruby." Red nodded and drove off.

* * *

><p>Once we arrived at Granny's, Red and Henry helped me up and get me in. Once inside, Granny came up and fussed,<p>

"Oh you poor girl, don't tell me you used magic already?" I sighed,

"I had to Granny, I was cold." Granny sighed.

"Stubborn girl." She muttered. Henry and I went to our corner booth so I could relax and recharge. _God I sound like an electronic device. _I thought with a groan. Suddenly, a bell went off. I shifted and saw none other then Gretel, Hansel and Grace run in.

"Hope!" Grace cried when she saw me and the three ran over and came into the booth. "What happened?" Grace asked as she sat next to Henry, Hansel next to her and Gretel next to me with me next to Henry.

"I used my magic and made myself dizzy." I answered. Hansel groaned,

"Hope! What part of 'don't use magic unless you want to be in pain' do you not understand?" Gretel placed her hand on my arm.

"It'll get better." She promised. I nodded,

"I know but it can still hurt." Not wanting to dwell on the pain of my magic usage anymore, I asked, "So how're your dads?" Gretel grinned,

"Father's great and said he knew he'd find us." I smiled,

"I told you not to doubt him." Hansel grinned,

"You were right, as usual." I laughed when I noticed Grace's silence.

"Amazing Grace?" I asked, using the song as a joke, "You okay?" She nodded,

"Yeah...I just haven't gone to see my Papa yet."

"What?!" All four of us cried.

"Grace, you know where he is, why wouldn't you go find him?" Henry asked. Grace looked down at her hands.

"I just...want him to find me and...keep his promise." Henry put a hand on Grace's shoulder. She looked up and gave him a slight smile.

"Everything will be alright Grace." Henry reassured, "I promise." Grace's smile widened as the rest of us nodded.

"Thanks guys." She smiled.

"So...you five gonna help now?" Red asked. I laughed and nodded. Soon we were all cleaning when I sensed something.

"Oh no." I said, looking up and watching as everything flew around.

"What's happening?" Red asked as she noticed my frozen state.

"He summonded something." I whispered in horror. I moved to go outside but Red grabbed my wrist.

"You five are staying here until I say so." I sighed when Grumpy and the other dwarves ran in.

"Whatever's going on out there ain't good." He said.

"Yeah we can see that." Gretel stated. Ella walked from the kitched towards the front.

"We should stay here." She said. She and I had our reunion once we started cleaning and she wasn't shocked I was alive. She said she had faith in me. Thomas walked up to stand beside his wife, Alexandra in his arms.

"Hopefully Snow, James and Emma are alright." He said. I gasped when it hit me. They could be in danger.

"Red we have to go!" I cried.

"They could be in danger!" Henry added, "All of them!" Red looked at the sky and then at Henry and me.

"Alright if it gets somewhat lighter, we'll go find them." She relented, "Until then, you two and I are going to stay here." We nodded and continued to help clean when I sensed the magic die down. I looked up and noticed that it had, in fact, calmed down.

"Red! It's calmed down!" I called. I was worried and because of it my magic was threatoning to spill over if I didn't calm down. Red nodded and Henry, Red and I ran off. Red sniffed the air, catching their scent.

"They're at city hall." She said.

"Thank God for your werewolf senses." I muttered as we ran. As we came in, we found Regina holding Charming against the wall with vines, Snow and Emma no where in sight.

"Mom?!" Henry cried. Regina turned.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" She asked. Henry walked closer to her.

"What are you doing?" Henry asked. Regina walked closer to Henry, the vines holding Charming releasing him.

"Charming!" I cried and ran to him, making sure he was alright with Red, overhearing Regina say,

"It's okay, you're safe now."

"Wh-where's my mom? Where's-" Henry began but Regina cut in,

"They're gone. They fell through a portal; they're...Henry, I'm sorry." Henry shook his head, stepping back as he said,

"No, you're not. You really are the Evil Queen. I don't wanna see you again."

"No, don't say that. I love you." Regina protested.

"Then prove it!" Henry cried, "Get Emma and Mary Margaret back! And until then, leave me, leave _everyone _alone!" I smiled slightly. He was speaking just like a royal would when standing up for their kingdom.

"But where will you go?" Regina asked.

"With Hope and me." Charming said as he stood up and led Henry and me away, Red behind us. Once we got in the car, Henry was silent.

"Hey," I said as I rubbed his shoulder, "it'll be okay." Henry looked at me before turning back to the window. I sighed and took out my phone, texting Hansel, Gretel and Grace to tell them what happened and that Henry and I were heading home with Charming.

* * *

><p>When we returned to the apartment, Henry went to the counter and stared at a picture Emma and Snow took before the Curse broke.<p>

"Henry." Charming said.

"Yeah?" Henry asked, not turning.

"Don't worry; Emma and Mary Margaret; they're alive." Charming reassured.

"He's right, Hen." I agreed, trying to get a reaction out of Henry.

"How do you know?" Henry asked.

"I have faith." Charming smiled. I grinned,

"So do I."

"Why?" Henry asked.

"Henry." Charming said and knealt down in front of Henry, me standing next to Henry himself, "Henry, I _will _find them. I will always find them." I placed a hand on Henry's shoulder and smiled as he turned to me and said,

"It's what our family does." Henry smiled,

"I know."

* * *

><p>Later that night, I laid in bed reading good memories in my diary when Henry walked in. I looked up at him curiously.<p>

"Can...can I sleep in here with you tonight?" He asked quietly. I smiled and moved over.

"Of course." Henry smiled and climbed in. I turned the light off and whispered, "Goodnight Henry."

"Goodnight Hope." I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I woke with a yawn and noticed there was no noise outside. I quickly got up and changed into my dark purple dress and braided my hair with a periwinkle at the top of the braid. I went outside and looked around. Nobody was around as I attahed my quiver to my right hip, my sheathed sword on my left hip, my bow on my back and my staff through the bow's string. I looked around curiously. <strong>_**Where is everyone? **_**I thought as I entered a clearing. Suddenly, everyone from the camp jumped out and yelled,**

"**Surprise!" My eyes widened as Snow came forward.**

"**Happy 14****th**** birthday Hope!" She cried as she hugged me tightly. I smiled and hugged her back.**

"**You remembered!" I cried.**

"**Of course we did." Charming smiled, "You deserve it, after all you are the youngest and you have the purest heart here." I smiled,**

"**Thanks you guys."**

"**Happy birthday!" Three voices behind me cried. I turned around and smiled as Hansel, Gretel and Grace came out.**

"**H-how?" I gasped. Grace smiled,**

"**Your cousin had Collin and Julia send us invitations to your party and gave us directions." I turned to Snow and grinned,**

"**Thanks Snow." I hugged her again. The rest of the day was peaceful with no battles or attacks made on us. It was the first peaceful day I've ever had.**

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! Broken is over! Now Hope is staying in Storybrooke with Charming and Henry to run the town. And she's spunky with being coddled as you can see. That was fun to write. I hope you guys liked it because I'm proud to have written it for you. Also, the challenge for Hope is also applying to this story as well so draw your favorite scene, send me the link and best one becomes the cover. Thanks again! Later! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2:One and the Same

**I'm back! Okay, thanks to HOAfan8509, grapejuice101, Bronzelove, julianguyen16, thenarnianwitch and Fruitqueen for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 64 readers. Pretty low but I'm okay with it for now. Also, side notes: The theme song for this story is Catch My Breath by Kelly Clarkson and I finally found an actress I imagine Hope to look like! Olivia Holt has now been cast as Hope with the correct changes such as her hair length and eye color and of course her appearance in age. 13 year old Olivia is Hope in 'Hope', 14 year old Oliva is Hope here in 'Faith' and 15/16 year old Olivia will be Hope in 'Believe' so if you want to do a cover for either then now you have a base only her hair is waist length and her eyes are blue green. Moving on, I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I've had midterms all week but now they're done! Now enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and smiled lightly as I found Henry sleeping close to me and my arm was around him tightly. I looked at the clock and sighed. It was 9:00 and that meant we had to get up.<p>

"Come on, Hen." I whispered, "We've got to get up." Henry's eyes opened groggily before they focused and he sighed. I pushed him lightly towards the door before getting up and dressing. I wore a white shirt, jeans and my boots. I combed my hair and put it in a side ponytail before putting a white rose at the top, tucking the stem into the ponytail before I left the room, grabbing my jean jacket and satchel. "Come on Hen! We've got to get to the square to help Red and Blue!" I called.

"I'm coming!" Henry cried before he came down the stairs and grabbed his bag and book before we left. I handed him a pear I grabbed and began to eat my own."Are Nick, Ava and Paige gonna meet us?" Henry asked as he finished his pear. I shook my head.

"Hansel and Gretel are helping their father rebuild from the wraith attack," I started, Charming having told us what happened, "and Grace is trying to find her own father without going straight to him."

"How?" Henry asked.

"She's making posters so he figures out she's waiting." I explained as I finished my own pear. Henry nodded as we reached the square where several people were gathered.

"My boy." I heard Geppetto say, "My poor boy." I felt so bad for him but I couldn't say anything yet. I had faith he would find Pinocchio all on his own.

"If you are looking for a family member, come to the front table." Red cried, "If you need counciling, Dr. Hopper has a signup sheet." Just then sirens went off as Red continued, "If the wraith damaged your house, there are cots at the school." Blue came up to Red and sighed,

"This is getting out of hand. People are in a panic. They don't know what to do." Red looked at her and said,

"It's okay. It'll be fine. We just need everyone to remain calm. I have a feeling our prince is working on something right now." She turned to me. "Right Hope?" I nodded as Henry and I sat down on a rock.

"Right." I smiled slightly, hoping I was being convincing. I wasn't sure since I haven't seen Charming once this morning. Henry gave me a look before he began to read his book. I looked over his shoulder. "What'cha reading?" I asked.

"The prophecy of the Maiden of Light." He answered. I raised an eyebrow.

"Any particular reason?"

"Maybe I can find a way to prove it's you." He said. I smiled and chuckled slightly. I read the legend of the Maiden of Light when I was a little girl all the time. Being locked within the castle grounds gave you a lot of free time, especially when you were smarter then most children your age. The legend states that the Maiden had a heart made of practically pure light and was able to wield it as both a weapon and a tool. She was said to be kind and sweet yet brave and tough as nails. She also was an amazing warrior and protected those she cared about most. Blue told me of a prophecy of the Maiden's reincarnation that said she would return in a time of need to protect a family in need of her and a family she would need to love and protect her when she needed them. Blue also told me she thought I was the Maiden but she never found a way to prove it. No images of the Maiden survived and Blue would never rip out my heart to prove it. I was snapped out of my musings as Charming came up.

"Henry, Hope. Have either of you seen Blue-Mother Superior?" He asked, obviously not sure which name to use.

"No, but everyone is looking for you." Henry answered.

"We really need you to lead right now." I insisted. Just then, Red ran up and said,

"Do we know where Rump-Mr. Gold is?" Jiminy followed saying,

"Wait. Does the Queen still have power?" Geppetto came up next.

"I thought I would find my boy." He worridly said, "Are the lists complete? He's gotta be planning something!" Charming began to walk, all of us behind him when Whale stood up and asked,

"Hey, let me ask you something. Are the nuns still nuns, or can they, you know, date?" I looked at Whale incredously as Charming answered,

"Uh, I don't know. Blue!" Whale added,

"Don't say it's me asking." I stopped and stared at him.

"Are you kidding me?!" I cried. He shrugged and slapped him across the cheek. He gasped and held his hand to his cheek that was quickly turning red. "Get your priorites straight and don't underestimate me or I'll punch you or use my magic on you." I then ran ahead to stand beside Henry who was behind Charming, who said,

"Could there be a tree on this side? The way we sent Emma through as a baby...maybe I could go after 'em that way." Blue shook her head,

"It's possible, but without fairy dust to guide us here, uh, no, it's hopeless." I shook my head and cried,

"Nothing is ever hopeless! We'll find some dust somehow!" Henry nodded,

"You'll fine another way. In the book, things always look worse right before there's good news." Suddenly, I heard Grumpy shouting,

"Terrible news! Terrible news!" I turned as all of the dwarves ran up, Grumpy at the lead with Sneezy being dragged by the other dwarves. "We were out at the town limits." Grumpy explained and turned to Sneezy, "Tell 'em who you think you are, Sneezy!" He cried. Sneezy looked at him, exasperated, and answered,

"Will you stop calling me that? You know who I am. I'm Tom Clark, I own the Dark Star Pharmacy." He turned to Charming and asked, "What's going on here?" I gasped and raised my hands to my mouth as I whispered,

"It's not possible..." Grumpy looked at all of us, seriously, as he stated,

"If you cross the border, you lose your memory all over again."

"And coming back doesn't fix it?" Jiminy asked.

"If it did, would I have come running in yelling "terrible news"?! If we leave, our cursed selves become our only selves."

"Do we know if anything's gotten out that way?" Red asked as everyone broke out into a commotion.

"I wonder if Mom knows." Henry remarked.

"Help! We need help!" a man cried.

"I can help!" Henry cried. Charming began to walk in another direction, everyone following him as another man cried,

"Don't leave us here!"

"We need something now!" A third man cried.

"What do we do?" Grumpy asked. Charming finally stopped and turned around to face us.

"People!" He cried, "Everybody! Everybody, meet back here in two hours. I'll tell you my plan to fix everything." This seemed to satisfy the crowd as it dispersed, leaving Charming, Red, Henry and me. Charming began to walk away, Red, Henry and I following.

"What's the plan?" Red asked as we caught up to him.

"I don't know, but I got two hours to figure it out." Charming said as he walked off, leaving Red, Henry and me back. We exchanged looks, all probably thinking the same thing.

"_We really need some help." _

* * *

><p>Later, Henry and I were watching Charming as he practiced his speech.<p>

"People of Storybrooke, I know we're trapped again and things look..._bleak_...but...they're not." He put his hands on his face and groaned. Henry stood up and walked towards him while I remained in my seat. _Charming...why are you so unconfident when you make speechs?_ I thought in agrivation.

"No. Keep going." Henry encouraged, "You were on to something." Charming shook his head and turned to us,

"No, I wasn't. I did the fighting. Snow did the talking." Henry looked at me, as if asking for confirmation. I stood up and walked closer.

"It's true. It's the only part of him that shows he's not royal by birth." I explained, "Most are taught how to properly make and say a speech." Charming by now was standing near the table, a hat on it. Henry looked at it curiously.

"Can I see that?" He asked.

"Yeah." Charming said and handed it to the almost 11 year old who went towards his book once he received the hat. He flipped through the book until he landed on a specific page.

"That's Jefferson." I stated. Henry nodded,

"I think I know what this is. It's the Mad Hatter's hat. It's a portal between worlds."

"Mad Hatter." Charming repeated.

"You've heard of him?" Henry asked.

"No. I mean yeah. I mean, the prince-me doesn't know him, but David had memories of reading "Alice in Wonderland" in school." Charming explained. I groaned,

"Those memories are confusing the heck out of everyone!"

"They did the same to you at first!" Henry interjected when Charming continued,

"Anyways, I need to get it to work again. Who is he? I mean, who is he here?" Henry answered,

"I don't know. Maybe he'll check into the crisis center. You can check after the thing."

"What thing?" Charming asked, sounding in a daze.

"The meeting where you tell us all your plan?" I reminded. Henry added,

"Remember the speech you were doing?"

"Right." Charming said, still sounding in a daze, "I'll be back for that." He then grabbed the hat and made his way out the door. Henry and I followed, stopping at the railing as Charming continued down the stairs.

"Gramps, you gotta use us. Come on! The Curse broke cause of me and Hope's one of the only people to stand up against my mom and Rumplestilskin and win! Let us help!" Just then the door shut. "Or not." Henry said dejectedly. I sighed and slung an arm across his shoulders.

"It was a nice try but he can't focus with Emma and Snow missing hanging over his head like a dark cloud." I said. Henry looked down and said,

"I just wish I could help." I squeezed his shoulder.

"Henry, you have been the biggest help over everyone in this stinking town!" I cried, "You found Emma, the Savior. You convinced me that I am who I am. _You _ate that turnover when I told you not to and that caused Emma to wake you up and break the Curse! You are one of the biggest helps there will ever be!" Henry smiled up at me. "Besides," I added, "you and I are carrying on Operation Cobra:Reunion." Henry laughed,

"Why Reunion?" I smirked,

"Because we're trying to reunite with Snow and Emma again." Henry laughed. "Come on, we've gotta meet at the city hall."

* * *

><p>Less then two hours later, everyone was in the city hall waiting for Charming, who has yet to show up. Henry was on his cell phone trying to get a hold of him.<p>

"Come on, Gramps." He said, "Pick up. Come on. Come on." I was leaning against the wall near the window, watching everyone as Red cried,

"Please, everyone, just be patient. I'm sure he's gonna be here any second." She then noticed Granny with her crossbow. "Granny, do you really need that?"

"We got a lawless town, Ruby." Granny reasoned, "Damn right I need it." I covered my mouth with my hand in an attempt to not laugh at Granny's language. She's not the sweet, little old lady her fairy tale makes her out to be. She is sweet but she's also a fighter and a werewolf for Pete's sake! Red walked over to Henry and said,

"Try calling him again."

"He's not picking up!" Henry protested.

"Just keep trying." Red said. Suddenly, the door's burst open and Regina stood there. I stepped away from the wall as she smirked,

"My...what a nice turnout. No need for a fuss. It's just little old me." Jiminy stepped forward and cried,

"Regina, think about what you're doing!" Regina frowned,

"Bug." She then used her magic on him causing him to cry out. Granny shot an arrow at Regina who caught it, set it on fire and through it at the seal, catching it on fire.

"Hey!" Grumpy cried and ran forward only to be thrown back by Regina. Red stepped forward.

"What do you want?!" She cried as I walked forward. Regina didn't answer and walked over to me. She used her magic to throw me against the wall and vines grew, trapping me to the wall. She smirked,

"Look at that. Two Charmings and one spell." I struggled as her hand shot into my chest. I cried out in pain as I felt her grab my heart and pull it out of my chest. My eyes widened as I stared at my heart in her hand. Never before had I felt so helpless or hopeless. "Well, I don't think I've ever seen such a pure heart." Regina remarked and my eyes once again found my heart. It wasn't red like the ones I saw in Henry's book but pink with light coming off of it. My eyes widened as I whispered,

"I'm the Maiden." Suddenly, Henry cried,

"Okay, I'll come with you!" Regina turned to her son, my heart still in her hand as he came up to her. "Just...leave them alone and give Hope her heart back!" Regina smiled as she returned my heart and released me from the vines. I fell to the floor with a gasp, holding my hand to my heart and breathing heavily.

"That's my boy." I heard Regina say and looked up as she led Henry out, aware that everyone gathered around me.

"Henry!" I cried.

"You okay, Little Rose?" Grumpy asked me.

"I'm fine!" I cried, "I have to get to Henry! To Charming!" I tuned out as everyone began to talk about other stuff, not even listening to what I said. Suddenly, Red grabbed me. I looked up at her.

"Come on, we have to get to David! They want to leave!" She cried. I nodded and the two of us ran out.

* * *

><p>We found Charming trying to chase after Jefferson. Red grabbed Charming and held him back.<p>

"David stop!" She cried.

"Get out of my way!" He protested.

"Regina has Henry!" I cried.

"But he has the way!" Charming cried.

"She has Henry." Red said, causing him to stop struggling, "She's thratoning everyone."

"She has Henry?" Charming asked.

"She showed up at your town meeting...the one you missed." Red explained, "Her magic's back. Everyone's panicking. They want to leave town! They're going to lose _everything_!"

"Okay. Okay, but I have to go after him first. He's my only hope of finding a way to get Emma and Snow back." Charming insisted.

"Okay, back to what?" Red asked.

"This town is about to come apart!" I cried, "You've gotta do something!"

* * *

><p>We ended up driving to the border in Charming's truck, managing to cut them off from crossing, causing them all to come out of their cars.<p>

"Get out of the way!" Jiminy cried, "We have a right to go!" _He must be really scared. _I thought, _Jiminy never runs._

"Listen to me!" Charming cried, "Listen. If you cross that line, you're gonna be lost. Everyone who loves you will lose you. But there's something worse. You'll lose yourself. Look, I get wanting to leave here. I do. And I get that it's easier to let go of bad memories, but... even bad memories are part of us. David, Storybrooke David was... _is_ ... weak... confused... and he hurt the woman I love. I wouldn't give up being Charming just to be him. But you know what? I wouldn't make the other trade either, because that David reminds me not only of whom I lost... But of who I want to _be_ my weaknesses and my strengths. David _and_ The Prince. I _am_ both... Just like you. _You_ are both. The _town_ is both. _We_ are both. Stay here, and every choice is open to you. Live in the woods if you want. Hell, live in a shoe if you want. Or eat frozen burritos and write software. Let's open Granny's and the school and get back to work. I _will _protect you. She won't be able to hurt any of us, not as long as I'm alive. Not as long as we all come together... As we did _before_... As we shall do again." I smiled up at Charming.

"Now let's go get Henry."

* * *

><p>Once we returned, Charming got his sword and me my bow and quiver before we arrived at Regina's. When she opened the door, the Evil Queen gasped.<p>

"We want to see him." Charming said. Regina walked inside and called,

"Henry, come down." She turned to us and said, "You won't be using your sword or your bow and arrow." I scoffed,

"Like I'd trust you after you _ripped my heart out_!"

"Anything you can conjure we can fight!" Charming declared.

"I mean you won't _need _your sword or bow." Regina clarified as Henry came down. She walked up the stairs to meet him and said, "Henry, you're gonna go home with David and Hope."

"Really?" Henry asked. Regina nodded,

"Really. I shouldn't have brought you here. I was... I don't know how to love very well. I wasn't capable of it for a very long time. But I know... I remember... That if you hold on to someone too hard, that doesn't make them love you. I'm sorry I lied to you, that I made you feel like I didn't know who you are. But I want you to be here because you want to be here, not because I forced you... And not because of magic. I _want to_ redeem myself. Go get your things." Henry smiled, hugged his mom and ran up the stairs.

"Then prove it." Charming said. Regina turned and asked,

"How?"

"Answer one question." Charming stated, "Does it exist?"

"What?" Regina asked.

"The Enchanted Forest, _our land_..." Charming clarified, "does it still exist?"

"Yes. But I have no idea how to get there." Regina answered, "I can see I just launched you on a heroic quest. Just also make sure you take care of my son." I smiled,

"That we can do." Charming nodded in agreement as Henry came down and we led him out the door. Before I ,left, however, I paused and looked back at Regina, saying,

"Keep your love for Henry strong, Regina, and you will be redeemed." I smiled as I turned and left. The ice I had felt from Regina for so long was warmer now. The Evil Queen really is redeeming herself.

* * *

><p>As we walked to Granny's, I noticed the dwarves with their axes and Sneezy walking up to them.<p>

"What do you need those for?" He asked as he noticed the axes. Grumpy put a hand on Sneezy's shoulder and said,

"Don't worry brother. You lost something. It's gonna take fairy dust to get it back. So we're gonna do what we do best. Come on boys. It's off to work we go." I smiled and ran up to them.

"Grumpy!" I called. The dwarf turned to me as I ran up. "Be careful and good luck. To all of you." Grumpy smiled along with the rest of the dwarves before they pulled me into a group hug.

"You be careful yourself, Little Rose." Grumpy said. I nodded.

"I will." I promised.

"And no using too much magic." Doc warned.

"We don't want to have to worry about you down there." Happy added. I smiled and hugged them again.

"I promise now go save Sneezy already!" I insisted. The dwarves nodded before walking off, whistling the tune they were known for in the Disney adaption of Snow's story. I shook my head. Disney got a lot of stuff wrong but that was one thing he got right. I headed into Granny's and sat beside Henry.

"Hey." I said, trying to cheer Henry up, "It exists, Henry. The Enchanted Forest is out still there."

"And...so are they." Henry said. Charming and I smiled.

"Yeah." Charming said.

"But how do we know they survived the trip there?" Henry asked. Charming smiled,

"Because I can feel it." I nodded,

"Me too." Henry looked at both of us and smiled when he noticed Geppetto.

"Come on, Hope." He said as he got up and went to the older man. He whispered Pinocchio's location in his ear. Geppetto looked up at us with wide eyes and I nodded. He soon left, looking hopeful.

* * *

><p>That night, Henry crawled into bed with me again as I fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I stood on a battle field beside Snow.<strong>

"**Ready?" She asked. I nodded,**

"**Ready." We ran into battle. I stuck every enemy knight I could, thanking the heavens the dizzyness I once felt when someone died was gone. I soon found myself face to face with Regina. She smirked at me before forming a fireball in her hand and throwing it at me. I held out my hands and my own magic shot out, destroying the fire.**

"**So, the youngest one has magic." Regina said thoughtfully before holding up her hand. Swords leviated off the ground and pointed at me and, on her command, flew at me. I rolled to the side to avoid the unslate of swords. I looked up and called upon my own magic, shooting a bolt of soft pink light at her. It hit Regina, pushing her back slightly. While she was dazed, I used the moment to summon my staff to channel my magic through it, giving me more strength. I used the staff to reflect every one of Regina's magical attacks before finally surging all of my magic through the staff causing every little detail on it to glow soft pink. I swung it around and held it in a position before I opened my eyes, which I was almost positive were soft pink instead of blue green, and swung my staff towards her. My magic knocked her off her feet but I was so weak after, I fell to the ground, unconcious yet proud at the same time. I kept my promise to Snow and kept Regina away from her, thereby protecting her. And I would do so until my dying breath.**

* * *

><p><strong>And there's the chapter! I know the battle scene wasn't that good but give me a break! Battle scenes are just something I can't write, no matter how much I try they never turn out how I'd like them to. Anyways, let me explain the whole 'Maiden of Light' legendprophecy. See, in Kingdom Hearts, the Princesses of Heart are seven girls with hearts of pure light, also known as the Maidens of Light. Well I thought since I refer to Hope's magic as a soft pink light that she could be considered a Maiden of Light of Once Upon a Time. I also wanted a reason to her magic being different then others and I needed a way for her to stand up against Rumplestilskin and Regina without too much training back in the Enchanted Forest. Also, the fact that she is a being of pure light will come in handy in 'Believe' since she will be captured by Pan, a being of basically pure darkness. It also makes Hope stand out as a valuable member of the family and it gives her a quality to always do what's right. And if you're wondering, I chose Olivia Holt as her actress because she looks like Hope, somewhat since there are differences (ie. Hope has waist length hair and blue green eyes and yes she can dance as I suspect Olivia really can), and she has the same characteristics. She's brave, strong, sweet, sassy and cares about her friends and family just like Hope. And Olivia has a fairy tale like look about her in my opinion. And if you listen to Catch My Breath with this entire story here then it fits really well cause this season is about transitioning to adjusting to life in Storybrooke with magic and new memories that cause some chaos. And it has faith in it so yeah. Please review! Later.**


	3. Chapter 3:A New Start

**I'm back! Sorry for the long wait but I have a lot of stories and stuff to do. But I have some good news! I set up two polls for this story! The first is if you guys want a story of the life of Hope in the Enchanted Forest. The second is if you guys want a story of the entire series behind the scenes, starring Olivia Holt and the rest of the Once cast with my story added to the show's plot. If you like either idea or want to steer me AWAY from them, go to my page and vote! Oh and I almost forgot, the cover art competition is over as I found an amazing deviantart (Thank you, ASHtheMUSICALgirl13 if you are reading this!) who will do them for all of my stories. When they're up I'll tell you guys. Anyways, we are now on Lady of the Lake and I'm so excited because I control what the kids learn and you'll get a hint of Hope's first crush and if you know the movie leave a review. I'm curious to who can get it right. Anyways...enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I woke up and knudged Henry awake.<p>

"Come on, Hen, we got school." I whispered. Henry's eyes opened and he sighed when he registered what I said. He got up and left to get his uniform. I smiled slightly before getting up and putting on a dark blue shirt, jeans, my leather boots, a gold fingerless glove on my left hand and my charm bracelet on my right wrist, which I have worn every day since the Curse broke. I put my hair in a fishtail braid and rested it on my left shoulder before I headed out and grabbed a pear. I quickly made some hot chocolate, sprinkled cinnamon on it and sat at the counter when the boys came in. Henry and Charming ate and we went off.

"So what's on the agenda for Operation Scorpion?" Henry asked.

"What's Operation Scorpion?" Charming asked.

"The code name for our mission to find Emma and Snow." I answered for Henry, knowing the answer already.

"Yep." Henry nodded, "Do you prefer Viper? That was my second choice."

"Henry, we need to talk." Charming said.

"Uh, oh." I muttered under my breath. The last time I heard those words, Charming was trying to get me to move in with Red and Granny during the war. I won, of course.

"Yeah, Scorpion's better." Henry said.

"No, it's not that. It's..." Charming said.

"I'm not coming with you." Henry realized, "Is Hope?" He turned to me. I shook my head,

"I'm teaching your class, I only help after hours."

"But I...I thought we were gonna find Jefferson." Henry said.

"I already did." Charming said.

"What?" Henry cried, "Is he gonna help us?" I sighed,

"No, Henry, he's not." Henry's head snapped towards me.

"How'd you know?" He cried.

"I saw him running away from Charming when we went to get him to stop everyone from leaving and to get you." I explained.

"But why didn't you tell me you talked to him?" Henry asked, turning to Charming.

"Because I didn't want to disappoint you. I know you want to find your mom, but Jefferson can't help us. I need to find a way to restore the hat." Charming explained.

"So why can't Hope and I help you?" Henry asked.

"It'll require magic, Henry, and magic-" Charming started.

"Always comes with a price." Henry and I interuppted in unison.

"I read the book, you know." Henry said.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't let either of you near this stuff." Charming said. I scoffed silently as he continued, "If you really want to help, you'll go to school, where I know you'll be safe and where Hope can protect you. Okay?"

"Okay." Henry answered. Charming nodded and walked off. Henry and I continued our trek to the bus when Henry began to walk in another direction.

"Henry!" I cried, chasing him. Finally, I just decided to use my magic and teleported in front of him, stopping him. "What are you doing?!" I cried.

"Hope, please! I have to do this!" Henry cried, "I have to help! They think I'm weak, I have to help them!" I sighed. Henry is just like me when I was back when I was 13 and the war was coming.

"One chance." I said, holding up one finger, "That's all I'm giving you." Henry grinned and hugged me tightly before running off. I sighed, "I better not regret this Mills."

* * *

><p>I stood in the classroom, nervously. I was facing my class with them now knowing who I truly am. It's scary and it must be done. I smiled at the students as they walked in when a particular student caught my eye. Olivia. She had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes and a beauty mark under her right eye. Her bangs were cut just above her right eye and she wore a simple white shirt, a brown skirt with brown and white diamonds along the bottom, a red belt and brown boots.<p>

"Olivia, can you come here please?" I asked. Olivia approached my desk and looked up at me. I stared at her long and hard before whispering, "Emma? Emma Overland?" Her eyes widened and sparkled.

"Faith? I-I mean...Hope?" She whispered, "Is it...really you? I thought you were...dead like...my brother." I grinned and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Emma." I whispered, "I'm here, I'm not dead anymore." Olivia, no Emma, grinned and hugged me just as tightly.

"I missed you so much." She whispered. I stroaked her hair.

"Shh, I'm here, don't worry. I'm alive." I smiled.

* * *

><p>The bell rung as class began.<p>

"Alright everyone." I smiled, "I am Hope Briar or Brian, whichever you prefer. Ms. Blanchard or Snow White is missing at the moment and I am now your teacher. Now, since the Curse was broken...why don't we reintroduce ourselves?" Everyone was silent. "Come on, don't be shy." Nobody spoke. "Alright, I'll go first." I said, "I was Hope Briar, princess of Briar Rose, cousin to Snow White and warrior of the army of Queen Snow White and King James. Here, my fairy tale belongs to my parents. They are the prince and the princess from 'The Princess and the Pea'. Here, as a person, I was reborn as a baby thanks to my magic, 15 years after the curse was cast. I came here at 13 and will be 14 in four days time. My best friends here are Henry, Ava, Nicholas and Paige." I smiled, "Anyone else?" Hesitantly, Gretel raised her hand. "Ava?" I asked. Gretel stood and said,

"I'm Ava Zimmer but in the Enchanted Forest I was Gretel. My father was kidnapped by the Evil Queen and so I had to steal the apple that killed Snow White with my brother. We then spent the last two years searching for our father as Regina waited to use the apple. During that time, we met Hope and became best friends with her. Here, our fairy tale is 'Hansel and Gretel'. As Ava, I was a thief until Emma caught me trying to use Henry to steal. She found our father for us. Now, we are living happily." I grinned at Gretel as she sat down. Grace went next and one by one, the rest of the class followed.

* * *

><p>The recess bell rang. Just as I was about to follow, my cell phone rang.<p>

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hope, it's David." Charming's voice said, "Henry and I are coming to the school."

"Where was he?" I asked. Regina had called in the middle of introductions, freaking out because Henry didn't meet her for lunch. I calmed her down and told her to call Charming.

"Regina's crypt. He found vipers." He explained. My eyes widened and I dropped the phone. "Hope? Hope?" Charming called. I snapped out of it and picked up the phone, shakily whispering,

"Those killed Uncle Leopold." Charming didn't say anything, so I said, "Get him here soon."

"I will."

Henry walked in a few minutes later.

"Henry!" I cried. I hugged him tightly. "How many times can you _almost DIE _on me?!" I cried, "You could very well give me a heart attack!"

"Sorry." Henry said. He didn't really speak much once class was over.

* * *

><p>Later, Henry sat in Emma's bug, me leaning against it, as we watched the kids leave the bus when my eye caught something. I turned and gasped. There stood Jefferson. Just then, Grace came off the bus.<p>

"Grace." Jefferson called. Grace froze and turned around. She grinned and ran forward, crying,

"Papa! You found me! I knew you would!" Grace was crying, as was Jefferson. I even had a few tears myself. I looked down at Henry.

"That was you." I accused with a smirk. He smiled slightly,

"I just thought Paige needed her dad." I grinned,

"You're a great kid, Henry, and an amazing friend." Just then, Charming walked up and knelt in front of the car door.

"I've been thinking," He said, "if you and Hope are gonna start helping me, we gotta make sure we do this right. So, I picked these up on my way home." He held up two wooden sword. I smiled lightly. Those were the same swords he trained me with.

"_Seriously_?" Henry grinned.

"Yeah, you're the grandson of a prince." Charming smiled.

"And the cousin of a warrior princess." I added, referring to my old title from my teacher, Lord Eraqis. He was the one insisting I do so many restricitng things, he was my teacher and wanted me to be lady like. That obviously didn't happen.

"I think it's about time you learned how to use a sword." Charming smiled, "Henry, I can't get 'em back without you or Hope. So? What do you say? You with me?"

"Can you teach me how to fight a dragon?" Henry asked. I laughed,

"We'll work our way up to it." Charming passed Henry a sword and took one himself.

"My liege. En garde." I giggled. Technically, Henry is the correct age to start learning in the tradition of royalty. I, however, was younger than him when I learned to shoot a bow and arrow. I was like...5 when I started, Mother wanting me to protect myself early on.

"Hey. Come over here. Up top. Ah, you wanna fight on the same level." Charming smiled. Henry grinned back,

"Yep!" I shook my head at them as they battled. Henry had quite a knack for using a sword. _It's in his blood, after all. _I thought. After awhile, I began to call out pointers for Henry when Charming called,

"Hey, Hope. How about you try?" I smirked and nodded, taking Henry's sword. I smiled and attacked Charming. I struck up, down and sideways. Charming swiped his sword low and I jumped to avoid it before striking again. I had a lot of fun.

* * *

><p><strong>I stared up at Charming defiantly.<strong>

"**I'm going." I stated. He shook his head,**

"**You're staying with Red and Granny, where you're safe."**

"**No!" I shouted, "If you start war with Regina, she'll go after my kingdom and I have to be there to protect them!"**

"**Your magic is still hard to control, Hope." Charming reminded, "If you go, you're in danger."**

"**Blue and Nova will keep training me! I won't go to battle unless I know I can handle it or I swear NOT to use magic!" I cried.**

"**Hope, you have to stay." Charming insisted.**

"**NO!" I shouted and my magic shot out of my hands, striking a tree and scaring Dopey. I winced, "Sorry Dopey." He gave me a thumbs up to show it was okay. I turned back to Charming. "Charming, Snow is my cousin. Briar Rose is my home, they are my people. I can't stay back and let you guys go. I let Snow do that once and look what happened. I'm not doing it again, not now and not ever. Please. I have to go." Charming stared into my eyes and nodded slowly,**

"**Alright."**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's the chapter. Anyone who gets the hint will know who Hope's love interest is. Don't forget to check out my polls! And I completly forgot to thank people! My bad. Thanks to Meimei555, grapejuice101, booklover100, bettyboo2u, Fallen of the Innocent and Black Wolf Lady for reviewingfollowing/favoring along with all 173 readers! Thank you all so much and I hope you enjoyed these chapters! And check out my polls so I can have your opinion on everything! Oh and I almost forgot. I went back and reread Hope and noticed some plot holes. So I went back and fixed them. If you want to see what I changed, read chapters 1, 10, 11 and 12 of Hope. I hope the plot holes are fixed now. Enjoy it all and please review! Later.**


	4. Chapter 4:Belle and Jack

**Hey guys how you doing? Guess who's got a poll up for this series? This girl, that's right! If you want a prequel to Hope telling of Hope's life in the Enchanted Forest, go and vote! There are title options too so you choose the title! Anyways, since this episode starts in the morning and I want Hope to reunite with Belle, she will have a brief scene with her before she has to get to the school. Also, Hope's future love interest is revealed here and congrats to anyone who figured out who he is. Thanks also to MeiMei555 (you are one of the most amazing and sweetest people who has read my stories! Thanks for your PM by the way.), Black Wolf Lady, grapejuice101, dream lighting and LadyLily18 for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 262 readers. Get ready guys, the ride that is season 2 has only begun!**

* * *

><p>I stood in the mines beside Henry as the dwarves and Charming worked away.<p>

"Keep swinging dwarves." Grumpy called as he walked through. Red came in with a basket of food.

"Did they find any fairy dust yet?" She asked. Henry and I shook our heads, Henry answering,

"No, not yet. But they will, and when they, we'll figure out a way to get Mary Margaret and my mom back." I slung an arm across Henry's shoulders as he ate a muffin, smiling,

"Now that's the Henry I know and love." Henry smiled back at me as Red said,

"I'll be back later with lunch." Charming stopped chipping and put his shirt back on, saying,

"I hate mine dust. Leroy. If you find anything, I'll be at the sheriff's station."

"You're taking over as sheriff?" Grumpy asked.

"Stepping in until Emma gets back." Charming clarified.

"I'll meet you at school, Henry; I've got something to do first." I said. Henry nodded, hugged me quickly and I took off. I ran to the diner and smiled at Red as I walked in and she slipped me a hot chocolate. I was drinking it fast when I heard,

"Thank you."

"Are you okay? That's your third iced tea this morning. Wouldn't wanna have to call you a cab."

"No, I…I've never had it iced before. It's-it's delicious." I turned around when I heard that voice and gasped. In front of me was a face I hadn't seen in almost 30 years.

"Belle?" I gasped. Said brunette turned and smiled at me,

"Hope." I ran over and hugged her tightly.

"I was worried; Jefferson might not have gotten you out." I whispered. Belle stroked my hair and said,

"You sent Jefferson to me?"

"I'm the first one to find you, remember?" I asked, pulling back. Belle smiled at me and nodded,

"Yes I do." I then looked at the time.

"Shoot! Sorry Belle gotta go. Thanks for the coco Red!" I called as I ran out, leaving my mug behind.

* * *

><p>As the bell rang to start class, I smiled at the children. I had a very big lesson planned today.<p>

"Alright, class." I smiled, "Today we are starting a new way of teaching. Each day we will alternate with what I teach you. Today, I will begin to teach you our history as it was taught to me. Tomorrow, I will teach you the Land Without Magic's history. Understand?" The kids nodded and I smiled, "Good. Today we will start with…"

* * *

><p>By the time the recess bell rang, I had already gone through a small chunk of our history; however, the first question asked when recess ended startled me.<p>

"Ms. Briar?" A girl who was Clara in our world, "Everyone in your family seems to have some kind of romance. What was your first?" I was taken aback greatly by this. Nobody's ever asked me a question like that, not even Snow. I took a deep breath, met Emma's eyes and answered,

"Well, Clara, that is a long story so unless you guys want to hear it…" I trailed off as the girls began to yell,

"Yes! Yes!" I chuckled, feeling bad for the boys, and secretly Emma and me, before I started,

"I had my first crush when I was 12 years old…"

* * *

><p><strong>I stepped out of the carriage a few blocks away from Snow's kingdom and fixed my hair. Lord Eraqus, my teacher, had insisted that since I am now 12 and allowed to leave the palace, I should be under a fairy's spell that would make me look completely different. I am now a 12 year old girl with tan skin, dark brown hair, and emerald green eyes and wore a dark green commoner dress with a matching cloak. It was annoying that I couldn't be myself nor be in my own kingdom, again Lord Eraqus' idea. I sighed as I picked up my skirt and walked into to courtyard. My eyes were wide in awe as I explored everything. It was so incredible that I could finally experience this. I was so distracted, I didn't hear the boy behind me yell,<strong>

"**Look out!" I turned and just then I was pushed to the ground with a boy on top of me. My cloak's hood came up, covering my face. "I'm so sorry!" He said when a voice cried,**

"**Stop! Thief!" I gasped as the boy grabbed my wrist and pulled me along as he ran. From behind, I could see he had tree bark brown hair and wore brown trousers and a brown cloak but that's all I could make out, besides his bare feet.**

"**Where are we going?" I cried.**

"**Somewhere safe, I promise." The boy said, not looking back as he continued to run. He suddenly turned a corner into an alley and ducked into a chipped hole in the wall. He put his hand over my mouth and whispered against my ear, "Don't move." I nodded. The knights and vender ran past us, farther into the alley as we snuck out slowly out and went to the forest. I pulled on his hand, forcing him to stop.**

"**Where are you taking me!" I demanded. The boy sighed. I noticed he had kind brown eyes and wore a white cotton shirt with a brown open vest under his cloak. He reached out and lowered my cloak's hood, staring straight into my fake green eyes and I felt a warm feeling pool into my stomach at his gaze.**

"**I'm sorry for dragging you into this but I'm taking you to my home." He answered.**

"**Why?" I asked, "What did you steal?" He held up a sack to me and I looked inside only to see apples. "Apples? They were going to arrest you for taking **_**apples**_**?" He nodded,**

"**I steal them a lot. My family's extremely poor and with my father dead, and my too young to be hired, I have to steal for now." I placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered,**

"**I'm so sorry." He smiled slightly. I liked his smile.**

"**It's okay. We get by as well as we can." He explained, "It's only in the winter season when it's bad and that's when I steal the most." I looked straight into his brown eyes and asked,**

"**What's your name?" He was silent for a minute before he answered,**

"**Jack."**

* * *

><p>"So this Jack guy was your first crush?" Abby, the youngest of the 12 dancing princesses, asked. I nodded, my eyes meeting Emma's for a second.<p>

"Yes," I answered, "he was."

"Well what happened?!" Grace asked eagerly. I never told my other three friends about Jack before. It was too painful.

"Well…" I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack led me to his house and called,<strong>

"**Mom! I'm home!"**

"**Jack!" A voice called and an 8 year old girl ran in. She had shoulder length brown hair and matching eyes. She wore a brown and red dress with brown and white diamonds along the bottom and boots. She jumped into Jack's arms when she noticed me. "Who's she?" She asked, innocently. Jack looked at me and said,**

"**You know I never did catch your name." I hesitated. Lord Eraqus' rule was that I couldn't tell anyone who I really was. Finally, I decided on a name and answered,**

"**My name is Faith." Jack smiled,**

"**Emma, this is Faith. Faith, this is my little sister, Emma." I smiled at Emma and held out a hand to her. She took it and shook it.**

"**You're so cute." I smiled.**

"**Thank you." Emma smiled.**

"**Jackson?" A voice called and a woman who looked like an older version of Emma came out. "Why who is this?" She smiled.**

"**Faith." I smiled.**

"**Nice to meet you Faith, I am Mary Overland." She smiled.**

"**Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Overland."**

* * *

><p>"What happened to Jack?" Hansel asked. My eyes wandered over to Emma and I said,<p>

"Well, it depends on if Emma would allow me." Gasping, the class turned to the girl they knew as Olivia.

"_You're _Emma?" Abby gasped. Emma weakly nodded.

"Emma..." I whispered, "may I tell them what happened?" Slowly, Emma nodded. I took a deep breath and said, "I began to visit the family once a week for an entire month and then it began a couple weeks in December until...a terrible thing happened. I visited the family one day like I always did, by this point, Jack and I were best friends and Emma and I were like sisters when I heard terrible news."

* * *

><p><strong>I walked into the Overlands' house, my 'Faith' disguise on but I didn't expect what I saw. Inside, Emma and Mrs. Overland were sitting on a couch together, crying, Jack no where in sight.<strong>

"**Emma? Mrs. Overland? What happened?" I asked.**

"**J-Jack." Emma stuttered, "H-He fell th-through the i-ice on the fr-frozen lake, tr-trying to save me." I paled visably and felt faint.**

"**Y-You mean he's-" I couldn't even finish the sentence and both the Overland women were nodding. I walked over and hugged them tightly as my tears fell. Once they stopped, I managed to ask, "Who's gonna take care of you two now?" Mrs. Overland looked down and then met my eyes.**

"**I don't know." I knew exactly what I had to do.**

"**I'll take care of you." I promised.**

"**How?" Mrs. Overland asked. I reached into my green dress and took out a pearl. I put it on the ground and stomped on it. Magic swirled around me and when it cleared, my appearance was back to normal. Mrs. Overland gasped, "Princess Hope!" I held up a hand before she could bow.**

"**No. To you, I am just Hope, that's it. I will provide you with enough money every year so you may get by." I stated. Lord Eraqus would be so proud of me if he saw me.**

"**No, no. We cannot accept this." Mrs. Overland protested. I shook my head and said,**

"**Mrs. Overland, my decision is final. I am providing for you like Jack did. You people are like family to me and I don't want you to die because he's gone and I couldn't do anything to help. I want to help, m'am, and nothing you say will change my mind." Mrs. Overland looked down before she met my eyes and nodded.**

"**Thank you...Hope." Emma ran over to me and hugged me tightly. That was the last time I ever saw them.**

* * *

><p>"That's it?" Henry cried. I nodded,<p>

"The next week I had to visit Snow and Uncle Leopold and after that everything began and never had time to go back. But I always made sure to send them money every year to help." I walked over to Emma and hugged her tightly. "I never forgot about them nor will I ever will." I swore. Emma hugged me back just as tightly.

* * *

><p>The next morning, before school, I walked into Granny's with Henry and saw Emma sitting in a booth by herself. I walked over and sat next to her.<p>

"Hey Em, how are you?" I asked. She shrugged,

"Okay." She turned to me and asked, "Did you really have a crush on my brother?" I blushed lightly and nodded sheepishly. "Too bad he's gone, otherwise if he felt the same you could've married once you were older." I blushed even harder at the mention and shook my head.

"I don't know if Jack felt the same, Em." I said, "Besides...everything he knew about me was a lie. He thought I was Faith, my own servant, when really I was Hope, the hidden rose princess. I'm not sure if he would have ever forgiven me."

"Maybe he would've." Emma said, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I think so too." Henry said. I sighed. I didn't think Jack liked me like that but those two had a lot of faith in that being the truth. I looked over and saw Belle. I smiled at her and walked up.

"Hey Belle." I smiled. Belle smiled,

"So where'd you disappear to yesterday?"

"I'm a teacher." I explained, "I had to go teach so I couldn't stay long. I don't even have long." I looked at Belle. "Where are you going?"

"This key opens the library. I'm going to look inside." She explained. I smiled,

"I always pictured you as a librarian."I waved Henry and Emma over and the three of us walked out, waving bye to Belle. Along the way, Hansel, Gretel and Grace caught up with us and we went to school.

* * *

><p><strong>There's the chapter. I would've posted this earlier but I was at a high school for a Science Olympiad competition for some friends and the wifi sucked. So here it is now and anyone familiar with Rise of the Guardians should know Hope's love interest. None other than the protagonist Jack Frost himself! I'm debating if I should have him and Hope meet up in season 2 or in the second half of season 3 where they would be closer in age, since she would be 16 and he is frozen in time at 18. Give me your opinion and check out my poll for a prequel for Hope. Hope you guys enjoyed and leave a review for me. Later.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5:Daniel

**Hey guys so I just wanted to give you a quick update as a kind of status report and chapter in one. So, for the poll, so far I have 2 votes and it's a tie between Yes, none of the titles and Yes and with From Locked to Warrior as the title. Go vote so the tie is broke and there are more choices then those. Also, Hope now has her very own theme! I Burn from RWBY is now Hope's theme. The song is the character Yang's theme and is a mix with the characters' Ruby, Weiss and Blake's themes. This song fits Hope because it tells the story of her life. The first part is Ruby's theme, Red Like Roses, and tells how Hope felt after Jack and Leopold's death. The second part is Weiss' theme Mirror Mirror and tells how Hope felt growing up alone in the palace. The third part is Blake's theme, From Shadows, and tells how Hope felt during the war to get the kingdom back. The final part is Yang's theme, I Burn, and tells how Hope is in Storybrooke and most of her life, underestimated and how she's stronger than she looks and then people think she is. Go listen to it, it's a great song. Anyways, thanks to grapejuice101 and MeiMei555 for reviewing along with all 309 readers. This is a short chapter and has no flashback so I hope that's okay. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I woke up and was surprised not to see Henry. <em>He must be up already. <em>I thought as I put on an icy blue skirt, a white long sleeved shirt, my leather boots, an icy blue scarf, a white fingerless glove on my left hand, my charm bracelet on my right wrist and a white headband with a white rose in my free flowing hair. I walked out and found Henry sitting by the counter, coco in front of him.

"Morning Hen." I smiled as I made my own coco. Henry jumped. I gave him a look and asked, "You okay?" Henry nodded,

"I just...didn't sleep well."

"Huh." I said, "Then I must be a deeper sleeper than I thought since you didn't wake me up." Henry shrugged,

"Maybe." Charming came out and smiled at us before taking us to the car. As we exited in front of the stable, Charming smiled,

"Alright." Henry suddenly yawned. "What's with the yawn?" Charming asked, "This isn't school. It should be fun."

"I couldn't sleep." Henry answered.

"Hey. I know. Hope and I miss 'em, too." Charming said, "Now think how happy Emma and Snow will be when they come home to find that you've become...a proper knight. Say hello to your steed." Henry's eyes widened and he ran towards the white horse Charming gestured to, right next to Ginger.

"Is he mine?" Henry asked looking at Charming and I. Charming nodded,

"This one's yours."

"Really? So...how do I get on him?" Henry asked. I laughed.

"Henry, you're not riding today." I explained.

"I'm not?" Henry asked.

"No. There's much to learn before you hop in the saddle." Charming said.

"Like what?" Henry asked.

"Like, every morning you have to muck out his stall." I explained, "Then, brush and feed him. And again, after school. Every day, twice a day."

"That's not riding." Henry stated, "That's babysitting."

"Ah. Horse-sitting." Charming smiled, "It builds an essential bond...the trust between knight and steed."

"Or warrior and steed." I added, walking over to Ginger and petting her. I've been so busy, I hadn't been able to take care of her. So, I used my magic to muck out her stall before getting her food.

"Okay. But when _will _I ride him?" Henry asked.

"When the horse tells you." Charming and I answered in unison. Charming laughed slightly before continuing,

"I'm gonna go check in on the dwarves, see how the mining's coming. I'll pick you two up later." He left then. I began to brush Ginger as Henry turned to his own horse and said,

"So...anything you wanna tell me?" I laughed and stepped out of Ginger's stall and preceeded to show Henry how to take care of his horse, the fun way.

* * *

><p>Henry was talking to his horse again, saying,<p>

"Gramps says that you'll tell me when I'm ready to ride you. So...anytime. Like, soon?" Suddenly, all the horses are startled. Ginger runs off with Henry's horse and the others, Henry being knocked to the ground.

"Henry!" I cried when Henry gasped. I turned around. Above us stood a man who looked crazed and half-alive. I felt cold wash over me, burying the warmth I also felt from him. _Something's wrong with this man. _I thought as I stood up and said, "Henry. Run."

"Hope?" Henry asked, confused.

"Henry, listen to me." I continued, not looking at him but speaking incredibly calm, "Follow the horses, get away from here. Charming and I will find you later, I promise. Just run." I heard Henry get up and run out. I stared at the man hard. He still looked crazed and half-alive but I saw a hidden plea in his eyes, as if begging for help. "I won't hurt you." I whispered, "Just, don't do anything you'll regret." I slowly reached out, to try and calm him when suddenly, the wild look in his eyes increased and he reached for me. I kicked my leg out in a karate move I learned from my cursed days, knocking him back. "Okay, since you won't calm down," I said, "I'll try and restrain you." I held out my right arm. Soft pink light wrapped around my arm. My other arm shot out, the same thing happening. I held both arms above my head, my eyes turning soft pink as my magic charged through me before I brought my arms down, pointing at the man. My magic shot out of my fingertips and hit the man, knocking him back and onto the ground. I was breathing heavy from using my magic, though I was getting better, but the man stood up and grabbed me by my throat, strangling me. I tried to call on my magic but I was too tired to, when Charming and Regina ran in.

"Daniel! Let her go!"Regina cried. The man, Daniel-_Wait Daniel?! He's the stable boy Snow told me about!-_released me and Charming pulled me away from him.

"You okay?" Charming asked. I nodded, coughing from Daniel's strangling.

"I held him back with my magic. That's the reason he got me." I admitted.

"Where's Henry?" Charming asked.

"I told him to leave when Daniel got here." I explained. Charming nodded before crying,

"Go. Go!" I shot up and ran out after Henry. I ran through the forest and whistled. Ginger came running and I jumped on her. I charged into Storybrooke, looking for Henry when I saw him running towards the apartment.

"Henry!" I cried. Henry turned as I ran towards him, my arm extended. He grabbed it tightly as I swung him on. "Hold on." I cried as we galloped back to the apartment. I tied Ginger up before leading Henry back up and sitting him down and asking, "You okay?" He nodded.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I fine, Henry." I smiled, "I was more worried about you, anyways."

"Who was that?" Henry asked. I looked down.

"Daniel." I whispered.

"What?" Henry cried. I was about to say something when I felt it. Daniel's light faded away.

"He's gone already." I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>There's the chapter! Next chapter will be short too, sorry but they're the same day. But that will have a flashback to make it longer. Hope you enjoyed and we FINALLY get to see Hope kick some butt in Storybrooke, though I'm sorry it had to be Daniel's, though I never saw an episode he was in he seems like a great guy. Hey, Hope's protective. She'll put Henry before herself any day. Anyways, please review, check out the poll and anything else I guess. Thanks again! Later.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6:Dreams and Nightmares

**Hey guys, short chapter, quick update...what are you gonna do? To anyone who's a fan of Jackson Overland, he's back! And we get a glimpse of Hope's home life before everything went downhill for her with two deaths very close in time. Also, if any of you are an awesome artist or are on deviantart, please help me out! I am in need of covers for all of my stories so if you like one or more of my stories then let me know and I'll explain what I hope is on the cover and then give you free reign! Please I am desperate people! Anyways, enjoy. Oh shoot, almost forgot, thanks to MeiMei555 and grapejuice101 for reviewing along with all 360 readers. Also, my Hope prequel poll is closed and the winner is...Yes with the title From Locked to Warrior! Thanks to all three voters and I have another one up (last one I promise!) This one is about a side story to Hope all about the back stage stuff and it will star Olivia Holt, since she plays Hope, and the rest of the Once cast. Go cast your vote, go, go, go! Okay! **_**Now, **_**you may enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Princess, you must always be ladylike." Lord Eraqus instructed. I barely managed to bite back my yawn. He was always droning about how I should be ladylike and princess-y and bleh. I just want to be me for now but aparently everything he teaches me will come in handy when I take over as queen. <strong>_**Yeah right. **_**I thought with a scoff as Lord Eraqus continued, "When you greet your subjects, you must show the grace and elegance of a queen or princess and you must be as beautiful as the rose itself. You-"**

"**Pardon my intrusion, Lord Eraqus," Mother's voice suddenly said. I whipped around and grinned when I saw her walking in. "but my daughter is in need of an archery lesson." Mother continued. Eraqus sighed,**

"**Very well." I curtsied hastily before running after Mother. She led me to the court yard and handed me my bow. She smiled and instructed me on what to do. Like an expert, I held up the bow, aimed the arrow and shot it. It soared through the air and hit the bullseye.**

* * *

><p><strong>My dream suddenly flashed to me running through the forest with Jack.<strong>

"**Come on, Faith! Keep up!" He called.**

"**You've apparently forgotten that I am younger than you and in a dress." I called back. Jack laughed,**

"**Drop the talk Faith, and just have fun! Run like you've never run before!" I smirked,**

"**You want a challenge, Overland? I'll give you one." He didn't know my mother taught me how to run faster than most people. I ran as fast as I could, passing the surprised brunette before he caught up to me and grabbed my arm, pulling me onto the ground with him. "Jack!" I cried. Jack just laughed. Even Emma, who had been on Jack's back until he pulled me down, was laughing. Soon, I couldn't help it and I started to laugh with them.**

* * *

><p>"Aah!" Henry's scream woke me up. I shot up and turned to him as Charming ran down the stairs and called,<p>

"Henry?" I shook the boy awake as Charming came in. "Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. You're okay. You're okay. You're okay, you're okay." Charming reassured. I rubbed Henry's back as he sat up and whispered in his ear that he was safe.

"I j-just had the worst nightmare." Henry said.

"It's over." I whispered. Henry nodded,

"Okay." He still sounded uncertain.

"Okay?" Charming asked when he walked out and returned with a candle, saying, "Here. This will help." He lit it and I smiled at the gesture. When I had nightmares once we won the war of Mother and my people dying, Charming would light the candle while Snow would calm me down.

"A candle?" Henry asked.

"Yeah." I smiled, "They keep the nightmares away, trust me."

"Now, talk to us." Charming said, "What was so bad?"

"I w-was in this room, and...and it was red. There were no doors, no windows." Henry explained as he curled into me, terrified. I continued to rub his back and leaned my head on his as Charming beckoned,

"Mm-hmm."

"And these curtains...they were on fire. And I was in this corner." Henry continued.

"Right." Charming nodded.

"And...and...and...and I was looking up, and there was someone else there. She was staring at me through the flames. Th-Then I woke up and..." Henry continued and curled into me even more. I squeezed his shoulder before continuing to rub his back, whispering,

"It's over, Henry, you're safe now."

"Hope's right." Charming smiled, "Don't worry, alright? It was just a bad dream." I wasn't so sure about that but for Henry's sake, I hoped it was, though I felt otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, short chapter. Thanks again to every reader and check out my new poll! Also, please contact me if you wish to help me with the covers! PM, review, I don't care, I just need someone to do this for me. I'll see you guys next time, and the new poll is only up for a week so vote quickly! Later.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7:Birthdays and Full Moons

**Hey guys, I'm back and I'm thrilled to announce that Hope and Faith now have covers! Though they've been cut off, go check out grapejuice101 on polyvore to see the full pictures, they're amazing! Also, the poll for the behind the scenes side story has one vote for yes and the title Hope:Behind the Scenes. If you want a different title or like that title, go vote cause it closes on Sunday! Thanks to Amazing TEEN Authoress (your request shall be fulfilled in this chapter!), Shatteredxo and grapejuice101 for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 498 readers! This was one of my favorite episodes of season 2 because it centered around Red! I hope I did well enough for you guys and tomorrow's the big day! I'm so excited, I hope I don't miss anything! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Charming, Henry, Blue and I were being led down to the mines by Happy, who told us that Grumpy found something.<p>

"Where is he?" Charming asked. Happy led us to a cavern where Grumpy and the other dwarves were standing, looking up. I followed their gazes and gasped,

"Are those..."

"Diamonds." Blue smiled, "They're back. The magic brought them back."

"You mean, the kind that become fairy dust?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, Hen." I smiled down at my best friend, "The same. These can make the hat work."

"Do you still have the remains of Jefferson's hat?" Blue asked. Charming passed it to her as she continued, "You lock this up. Keep it safe. Because, by this time tomorrow, we'll have enough magic dust to make it work again."

"So, Mary Margaret and Emma..." Henry trailed. Charming and I grinned down at him.

"That's right, kid." Charming grinned.

"We're bringing them home." I added.

* * *

><p>That night, everyone was at Granny's celebrating the find.<p>

"Nice job Grumpy." I smiled, patting the dwarf on the back. Said dwarf smiled back at me, saying,

"No problem, Little Rose, we miss 'em too." I smiled softly when Hansel, Gretel and Grace walked in, their fathers behind them.

"Hey!" I smiled as I hugged them tightly. Emma couldn't make it tonight, helping out her mother, whom I've already reunited with. "You guys made it." I grinned as I pulled back and sipped my coco.

"Of course we did." Hansel smiled, "We wouldn't miss this for the world." I smiled and walked over to Jefferson and Michael.

"Thank you both for coming." I smiled.

"Well, you are our children's best friend and helped them through some tough times back home." Michael smiled, "It's the least we can do." Jefferson nodded in agreement. I then noticed Red talking to Billy, a conversation I could clearly hear.

"I was a mouse." Billy said, "My name was Gus. I lived in Cinderella's pantry, I ate cheese, I gnawed wood, but I preferred the cheese."

"Gus?" I cried as I walked towards the African American. Billy-Gus smiled and bowed.

"At your service, Your Highness." I rolled my eyes and punched his shoulder.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" I cried, "It's Hope, not Your Highness or Your Majesty or any of that other crap!"

"Do you know each other?" Red asked. I smiled at her,

"I met Gus when I was visiting Ella once after her wedding and before Snow's. I found Gus in the pantry when I was looking for materials to make coco and screamed." Gus chuckled at the memory. "What're you laughing at?" I cried, "You screamed right back at me and jumped into Ella's arms!" He gave a sheepish look.

"Point taken." He admitted.

"So, why are you telling me about you being a mouse?" Red asked.

"Uh, we haven't had a chance to talk since things...changed." Gus explained, "I just wanted you to know who I was...back home."

"Uh, can I, um, still call you Billy?" Red asked. I covered my mouth with my hand to stifle my laugh.

"You can call me whatever you want," Gus smiled, "as long as you let me buy you a drink after your shift. I already know Ruby. I want the chance to meet Red." Red's eyes shifted to the clock and I followed her line of sight when my eyes widened. It's a full moon tonight and that means...

"Um, tonight's actually not great because..." Red was trying to find an excuse when Belle stepped in, saying,

"Uh, we, uh...we have, uh, plans."

"That's right um..." Red smiled, glad for Belle's help, "It's girl's night. I'm bringing the cheese. Which has nothing to do with you being a mouse. It has to do with...wine." I covered my mouth with both hands and turned away, trying my very best to not laugh, though when I saw Red's side glare, I knew I was failing.

"Okay. Um...maybe next time." Gus smiled and walked away, whispering to me, "See you Hope." I grinned back at him but once he was gone, I bent over laughing.

"Bringing the cheese?" I asked Red.

"You could've helped, you know what's happening tonight." I held up a hand as I calmed down.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop." I promised. Red turned to Belle and said,

"Thank you."

"I can spot a girl in trouble." Belle smiled, "He...he seems nice."

"Gus is one of the sweetest people you'll ever meet." I smiled.

"It's...it's complicated." Red sighed. I then noticed Henry sitting in a booth and walked over, sitting down with my coco at the same instant as Charming. I raised an eyebrow when I smelled Henry's drink.

"Is that coffee?" Charming asked as I wrinkled my nose. Coffee and me did not work well back before my wish.

"No."Henry answered, guiltily.

"Henry..." I said.

"Trying to stay up, huh?" Charming asked, "Still worried about those nightmares? Well, don't be. Cause, when you go to sleep tonight, I'm going to be right in the next room and Hope will be right next to you." Henry met my eyes and I smiled reassuringly. "Now maybe, leave the java, and go grab a coco."

"Come on, Henry." I smiled as I got up and followed him to Red when I felt a wave of cold, almost ice like. I recognized it only because of the war. King George. I turned back and saw him talking to Charming.

"Hope?" Henry asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned back to him as he led me to our corner booth.

"Yeah?" I asked as we sat down. The twins and Grace didn't come over right away, which surprised me.

"Well, since tomorrow's your birthday..." Henry started.

"Yeah, what of it?" I asked casually. The last birthday I considered worth celebrating was my first 14th when I had my family with me, despite it being in the middle of the war.

"Well..." Henry trailed off before he reached into his backpack and pulled out a box. It was wrapped in soft pink paper and tied with a red bow. I gasped,

"Henry, you didn't have to get me anything." Henry smiled.

"I wanted to, after all it's the first one I can celebrate with you." I smiled at his kindness and took the box. I untied the ribbon and took the paper off to reveal a pearl white box. I opened it and gasped. Inside was a gold chain with a matching gold flower charm on the end. In the center of the flower was a soft pink gem. I turned the flower over and smiled. On the back were the initials HH.

"H for Hope and H for Henry?" I asked. Henry nodded. I grinned, "I love it. Thanks so much, Henry!" I hugged him tightly.

"Your welcome." He smiled. When I let him go, I put my new necklace on. Since my silver one is long, the gold one fit snuggly just slightly above it. The twins and Grace then walked over and sat down.

"He told you about this, didn't he." I accused. Gretel grinned,

"We were the first ones he came to for ideas."

"Who suggested the necklace?" I asked.

"He came up with that one on his own." Hansel explained.

"He thought you might like something that had both of your initials on it so it's like he's always with you." Grace added. Henry blushed.

"Guys, cut it out." He mumbled. I laughed and knudged him with my shoulder.

"You shouldn't be embaressed, Henry." I smiled, "I think it's really sweet." Henry smiled up at me.

* * *

><p><strong>I was locked in my room at Snow's castle, unable to do anything but read. Snow had disappeared a few days ago and Regina wouldn't let me out. I know she's searching for Snow and doesn't trust me but it's not like I can do anything. The only weapons I know how to use are a bow and arrow. That's it. What does Regina expect me to do? Magic? <strong>_**Yeah, right. **_**I thought, **_**Me, the princess locked up for 12 years, do magic. That's laughable. **_**I sighed and walked out to my balcony. The full moon was up, some people call it Wolf's Time I think, and I could swear I heard a howl in the forest.**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to the phone ringing. I sighed and got up, careful to not wake Henry. I went out to the kitchen and saw Charming had answered it. He hung up and turned to me.<p>

"What's happened?" I asked.

"Ruby's escaped." He stated. My eyes widened. Quickly, I ran back to my room, grabbed my jeans, a red shirt, my leather boots, my jean jacket and a white scarf, throwing a matching white cuff bracelet on my left wrist and my charm bracelet on my right. I combed my hair quickly and put a red rose in my hair before grabbing my bow and arrows, throwing them on as I came out. I knew Red changed back but I had silver tipped arrows in case for later. "Ready?" Charming asked when I came out after he hung up the phone, with Regina I assume. I nodded and the two of us went to Granny's.

* * *

><p>"This way. Over here." Granny said as she led the two of us into the forest. Soon, we found Red, asleep on the forest ground. "Ruby. Ruby, wake up." Granny said as she woke her granddaughter. Red's eyes opened.<p>

"Hey." Charming said.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Where am I?" Red asked, "What happened?"

"You're in the forest." I said.

"You must have fallen asleep here last night." Charming added. Red stood up and looked at Granny.

"I-I don't understand." She said, looking worried, "You put me in that cage. You locked me up."

"The freezer was torn to shreds when I came to check in on you this morning." Granny admitted.

"Ruby. Ruby, it's alright." Charming reassured.

"No. It's not." Red protested, "I don't remember anything from last night. This is exactly what I was afraid of. Oh my God. Did I do something last night?"

"Red, all we know is that you broke out and ran through the woods." I reassured, "There's no reason to assume the worst." Just then, Charming's phone vibrated.

"Sheriff." He answered, "Yeah. Okay, I'll be there."

"What is it?" Red ask worridly after he hung up.

"Calm down." I said as Charming replied,

"Somebody left their car double parked in front of the cannery." Charming explained, "I got to check it out on our way back to town." Red nodded, still looking worried. "Hey. Relax. Everything's going to be okay." Charming smiled. I nodded,

"It always is in the end."

"Emphasis on end." Red said as we walked back to Charming's truck.

* * *

><p>We pulled up to the docks later.<p>

"That's Billy's truck." Red said as we parked. I sucked in a deep breath. Gus...

"Great." Charming sighed, "Who do I call to tow a tow truck?"

"That might not be our biggest issue right now." I whispered as Red suddenly looked worried.

"What is it, Ruby?" Charming asked, "What's wrong?"

"I smell blood." Red stated. We began to look around.

"Where's Gus?" I asked.

"Gus?" Charming asked. I held up a hand to say 'I'll explain later'. Granny cried,

"Here." Suddenly, Red screamed. I gasped as I saw the lower half of Gus' body sticking out of the dumpster. Granny ran over and covered my eyes.

"Granny!" I cried when Red screamed,

"It was the wolf!" She sound almost hysterical as she added, "It was me!" Granny led me away from the dumpster as Charming said,

"It had to be something else, Ruby."

"No, I did this!" Red cried, "We both know it." Granny removed her hands from my eyes when she was sure I wouldn't see Gus' body.

"Red, it wasn't you! I know it!" I cried.

"Hope's right." Charming agreed, "A few months ago, everyone thought Mary Margaret was guilty of murder. She needed someone to believe in her. I didn't do that. I am not going to make the same mistake with you!"

"Mary Margaret never killed anyone. I have." Red pointed out.

"That was different!" I cried, "You can control yourself, unlike with Peter. You knew last night that you would change and you knew what happened last time you didn't have control. I _KNOW _you didn't do this to Gus!"

"We know who you really are, Ruby," Charming stated, "even if you've lost sight of it."

"It doesn't change the fact that I'm going to turn again tonight, and somebody else could get hurt." Red stated.

"It wasn't you!" I cried in exasporation. _What a great birthday. _I thought sarcastically, _Gus was killed and Red thinks she lost control again!_

"Maybe this isn't the place to discuss this." Granny said as people came to the docks.

"It's okay." Charming said, "Hope and I'll protect her."

"No!" Red cried, "Lock me up. If the freezer can't hold me, maybe a jail cell will. I don't need to be protected from other people, David, Hope. Other people need to be protected from me."

"You're not a monster!"I cried but Charming reluctantly led Red to the jail.

* * *

><p>I followed Charming and Red to the station as he locked her up.<p>

"You'll be safe in here tonight." Charming said.

"Thank you, David." Red replied.

"I still don't think you're the killer." I stated.

"Me either." Charming agreed, "Thank me in the morning, Ruby. By then, I'll have found whoever really killed Billy." I suddenly felt the cold and ice spread throughout my body and I stiffened a second before he spoke,

"You already have." I turned and glared at the former king.

"George." I snarled. George ignored me, continuing,

"That thing. That she-wolf."

"Get out." Charming stated, "Whatever issues you have with me, don't involve either of them. There's no proof Ruby had anything to do with what happened." My eyes narrowed suspiciously. How did George know already?

"It seems to me," George said, "that you're allowing your emotions to cloud your judgement." I snorted silently. That was what the dang Jedi in Star Wars said! _Try and be more creative George. _I thought.

"Leave him alone." Red cried. I nodded.

"I wouldn't want what happened last time you and I met to happen again." I threatened.

"Protecting your friend at the peril of everyone else." George continued, not even acknowledging Red and I. "I knew you'd slip up, shepherd. It was only a matter of time."

"He didn't slip up!" I cried, my hands balled into fists and slightly glowing at my anger, "He's better than you could ever be!"

"What do you want?" Charming asked his adopted "father".

"Justice." George stated, "Hand that over to me and let the town decide her fate."

"Never." Charming stated, "I know exactly what kind of justice you have in mind."

"This town is bigger than you think." George said, "I start telling people that you're putting their lives in danger to protect your own interests? You'll have a mutiny on your hands."

"Yeah, we'll see." Charming said, "You want her, you have to go through me."

"And me." I added. Red was one of my best friends, I wasn't going to let this _scum_ take her away!

"I look forward to that." George stated.

* * *

><p>We stood in the library with Belle later. I could hear George miles away from us at the police station.<p>

"We won't cower in fear of this creature any longer! We know who she is, we know where she's hiding. So why is she still alive? Because she's being harbored by two people–David Nolan and Hope Brian. How many more people have to die, before our prince and princess decide to act?" The crowd with him cheered. "If they won't protect you, I will." I scoffed at George's manipulation as Red held up shackles.

"You okay?" Charming whispered to me as I refocused. I nodded,

"Just overheard George lying to people."

"These should work." Red said, holding up the shackles.

"Thanks for letting her hide here." Charming thanked Belle. "The sheriff's station isn't safe." I scoffed,

"Really Charming? I didn't know!" He gave me a look that said, 'no more sarcasm Hope'. I sighed and nodded as Belle said,

"Of course. It's uh...not every day you find out you're friend's-"

"A monster?" Red cut in.

"You're not a monster!" I stressed.

"Hunted." Belle clarified, "I was going to say hunted."

"The crowd's six blocks from here." Granny said.

"You...you have wolf hearing too?"Belle asked.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be, especially when you run a hotel." Granny said.

"Try living with heightened senses once you come into contact with true love magic." I said.

"The only way we're going to get the mob to stand down," Charming said, "is if we prove Ruby has nothing to do with Billy's death." He turned to Granny and said, "I'm going to need your help." He turned to Belle and I and instructed, "If the mob comes this way, call us. Come on." He and Granny left, leaving Red, Belle and I. Belle tured to me.

"So, your senses are heightened?" I nodded,

"I was born with a heart of pure light-"

"You're the Maiden of Light." Belle realized. I nodded and continued,

"Anyways, my magic was kept away for 13 years of my life but when i came into contact with Snow and Charming's true love through their kiss, they awakened, heightening my senses as well."

"Wow." Belle's eyes were wide. I waved a hand in the air.

"I'm used to it now, it's nothing." Suddenly, Red looked up.

"I can't believe I forgot." She muttered.

"What?" Belle asked.

"Happy Birthday Hope." Red smiled at me. Belle turned.

"It's your birthday?" I nodded. "How old are you now?"

"Physically, 14. Technically, 43." I answered. Red suddenly said,

"You guys need to leave. The moon's going to be up soon."

"But will the chains hold?" Belle asked.

"Hopefully." Red answered.

"Then, I'm staying." Belle stated firmly, "And I know Hope doesn't plan on leaving you or me."

"Dang right I'm not!" I agreed.

"Think of it as girls' night. What's wrong?" Belle asked.

"I know David and Hope want to believe the best, but I've killed before, and I'll do it again." Red said, "Everyone in this town is right to be afraid of me."

"Okay, well I'm not." Belle stated.

"Me either." I agreed.

"You both should be." Red protested.

"No matter what you've done in the past, David and Hope see the good in you...and that tells me one thing." Belle said.

"What?" Red asked curiously.

"That it's in there." Belle smiled, "So if we can all see it, why can't you?" I nodded in agreement.

"You really think so?" Red asked.

"Trust me." Belle smiled, "I'm sort of an expert when it comes to rehabilitation."

"Maybe." Red said thoughtfully, "Maybe you're right." I smiled but she continued, "But the town's right too. I am a monster."

"No you're _NOT_!" I cried but Red still continued,

"And that's why I need to make sure I don't ever hurt anyone again." She then chained Belle and I to our places.

"Red!" I cried.

"No, no, no." Belle said, "Wh-what are you doing?"

"I can't let either of you stop me." Red stated, "The mob wants a wolf, I'm going to give them one. I need to pay for all I've done."

"You've done nothing Red!" I cried before Belle added,

"And they'll kill you!"

"Isn't that what I deserve?" Red asked before she ran out. Belle and I pulled on the chains when I got an idea. I focused my magic on the chain. The chain began to glow a soft pink before they disintagrated. I grinned and turned to Belle.

"There's no time!" She cried, "You have to help her!" I nodded and ran out, grabbing my bow and quiver as I followed Red's trail, hearing a howl pierce the air.

* * *

><p>I soon found the mob going down an alley towards Red's hiding spot.<p>

"There you are." George said. I pulled an arrow out and launched as he held a gun out. My arrow hit the gun the same instant an arrow I recognized from Granny's crossbow hit it and both arrows shot the gun from his hand. George turned to Granny as we both walked closer.

"The next one goes between your eyes!" She threatened.

"Ruby!" Charming cried, as the mob began to protest. I stepped forward and dropped my arrow, throwing my bow on my back and heading down the alley as the crowd protested,

"Why are you protecting her?"

"We're not sheep David!"

"We don't need to be led by a shepherd!"

"Shut up and listen to him!" I shouted as I whipped around to them, not going farther into the alley. "He's not just a shepherd, he truly IS a prince so listen to him! Red won't harm us! She did none of this!"

"Hope's right!" Charming cried and I heard the unspoken 'again' at the end of that sentence. He's been saying that a lot lately. "Ruby didn't kill Billy!" He pointed at George. "He did. He stole her cloak and killed Billy in cold blood to make it look like a wolf, all to get you to think I wasn't leading this town as I should." Red growled from her hiding place and the crowd cried out. "Hold up! Somebody already died because of what this man did. Let's not spill more blood. She won't hurt anyone. She's just scared."

"Spoken like a true prince." I smiled and followed him down the alley, noticing he held Red's cloak.

"Ruby?"Charming said, "I know you're in there, so listen to me. It was Spencer, not you. Don't let him trick you into thinking you're a monster." Red growled. I rolled my eyes.

"Bad choice of words Charming." I muttered before speaking to Red, "Red, I know you. I know the real you and I _know _you can control the wolf. We both do, and so do Snow and Belle and Henry and everyone else who knows you." Red growled.

"Ruby?" Charming asked before whispering, "Ruby. It's us. It's David and Hope." Red blinked, stopped growling and sat like a dog, staring at us. I grinned as Charming through her cloak on over him. Red took a deep breath as she looked up at us.

"You saved me." She smiled. Charming and I shook our heads.

"No. You saved yourself." Charming smiled, "We just reminded you of what you already knew." Suddenly, there was a commotion in the crowd. We ran over and saw Granny on the ground.

"Granny!"I cried.

"What happened?" Charming cried as he helped her up, "Where's Spencer?"

"He's gone." Granny answered before pushing us away, saying, "Go. Go."

"Okay." Charming said and the three of us went into Charming's truck and drove off.

* * *

><p>We ended up on the beach, finding George near a bonfire.<p>

"You think you can hide from a wolf?" Red asked as we stepped out of the truck.

"I wasn't trying to hide." George replied.

"You killed an innocent man." Charming said.

"He was a mouse." George said offhandedly.

"He was better than you'll ever be." Red cried.

"You're not even worth anything!" I added.

"You want to make a deal?" Charming said, "It's not going to happen."

"I'm not interested in making a deal." George said, "I just want to see the look on your face when you realize something."

"What?" I asked, my eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"That you'll never see your wife or daughter ever again." George said.

"What are you talking about?" Charming asked.

"You really should be more cautious with something so valuable." George stated and pulled out Jefferson's hat and threw it in the fire.

"No!" I shouted at the same time as Charming.

"It doesn't matter how much fairy dust you gather..." George smirked.

"No." Charming whispered in a defeated tone. I held my head in my hands, fighting to keep the tears from falling.

"...or how much you rally the town behind you. Your family's gone." Charming whipped around and punched George before pulling out his gun. I could tell by the noise. I pulled my hands away, feeling the tears falling against my will.

"David, _don't_." Red warned.

"Don't sink to his level." I whispered weakly. George chuckled,

"I told you, you should've killed me when you had the chance." He walked away as I fell to the sand and cried out in anguish, feeling my hope start to fade when I remember what Henry taught me. There's always hope, even in the darkest situations. You just need to have faith and believe.

* * *

><p>I sat beside the sleeping Henry as Charming and Red talked. Ever since I remembered what he taught me, I had more hope, faith and belief in my family.<p>

"He may never see his mother or grandmother again." Charming said, "How am I going to break that news to him?"

"You won't have to." Red and I replied in unison.

"Travel between worlds is as hard as it comes." Charming said, "Fairy dust on it's own isn't enough. It took an entire curse to get us here in the first place. Without the hat..."

"You'll find another way." Red stated.

"You don't know that." Charming protested.

"You won't give up though." I said, turning to the two in the doorway. "You never do, and as such you always find her and that's what the rest of our family picked up."

"And, David, you're not going to be doing this alone." Red smiled. Charming sighed,

"Thank you both." The two walked away, their conversation fading away from me. I reached out and brushed Henry's hair from his forehead.

"Thank you, Henry." I whispered, "You're the only reason I still have hope in finding them."

* * *

><p><strong>There's the chapter, longest one yet I think. Hope you guys enjoyed it, I especially liked Hope shooting at George and mouthing him, I don't like him can't you tell. Also, in reference to Ella above, I have some news about that episode with her from season 1. Chapter 5, her chapter, has been edited so it makes more sense with the series. I think Snow and Charming were engaged when they went to Ella and Thomas' wedding so Hope was alive there but I took her out of capturing 'Stilskin since she was dead by that point. Anyways, thanks again to everyone and go check out the posters on polyvore from grapejuice101 and go vote because tomorrow that poll for the side behind the scenes story is closed. Later!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8:The Sleeping Curse

**Hey guys I'm back, finally! Sorry this took so long but I've just been SO busy, I've barely had any time to update my stories. But I have some awesome news! I have posted Hope:Behind the Scenes! I am so excited to be starting it and if you guys ever have any questions for season 1 or the other 3 I will use them for interviews. And can someone please tell me if they started filming the show when they went to the first Comic Con? Also, any suggestions for an actor to play Jack? Okay, now I have to rant over the show. AAAHHHHH! The second half of this season is so amazing and so intense yet it's breaking my heart with every episode! I mean, Henry not remembering Storybrooke, which will include Hope when we get there (sob), and Neal sacrificing himself so his family could defeat Zelena it's all so amazing. And I just discovered this from Quiet Minds. Neal almost married his evil grandfather's minion Tamara while Emma almost married her wicked step-half great aunt's minion Walsh, aka the monkey. Okay, I'm not going to keep ranting any more. Thanks to Meimei555, dream lighting, grapejuice101, Cooky Crumbla, hadrianlopez1, JackunzelForever, alpalumbo98, ilovereading321, StarReader2009 and onix8080 for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 752 readers! Also, Hope now has four themes. I Burn from RWBY, Let it Go from Frozen (suggested by grapejuice101), Fearless from Girl vs Monster (Olivia Holt's song that I feel fits Hope the best from that movie) and Carry On from Disney Nature's Bears (also by Olivia Holt that I feel fits her and Henry. Also, in the music video I can see her as Hope so she will be wearing those outfits later. Go see them.) And I now have a theme for Hope and Henry besides Carry On, You've Got a Friend in Me from Toy Story at grapejuice101's suggestion. Also, if you like the game series Professor Layton, I have a story for that now so check it out. Okay I think that's everything so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I sighed as I ran the brush through my blonde hair one last time. I hadn't been able to sleep well the night before, constantly dreaming of Snow and Emma dying. It terrified me to death. I didn't want to lose another family member, not yet at least. I shook my head as I tried to clear my thoughts. I wore a white sweater with a dark blue pattern with jeans and my leather boots. I had a dark blue flower tucked behind my ear and wore both my silver necklace from the Enchanted Forest and my gold necklace from Henry. I shook my head as I stepped out of the bathroom and sat next to Henry lying on my bed, my hand running through his hair. Charming and Regina were still asleep. Suddenly, Henry's eyes snapped open.<p>

"They...They're alive." Henry said, "They're alive." Charming and Regina had woken up by this point and Charming asked,

"Who? Who's alive?"

"My mom and Snow." Henry answered. I grinned,

"I told you, Hen! I told you!"

"What?" Regina gasped, "Was it the woman you saw? Did she tell you this?" Henry nodded.

"Her name is Aurora." He explained, "She said they have a way home. But there's someone in the way. Someone they need us to help stop. Someone only Mr. Gold knows how to defeat."

"Who?" Regina asked.

"Your mother." Henry answered. Regina left to find 'Stilskin and told us to meet her at his shop. It was then I noticed Henry's arm. I grabbed it and pushed the sleeves up.

"Henry?" I asked, "What are these?"

"They're from my dreams." Henry confessed. I looked down.

"I forgot about those." I admitted, "Snow had them too."

"Mr. Gold gave me this necklace so I could control the dreams." Henry explained.

"That's how you were able to communicate with Aura." I realized.

"Aura?" Henry asked. I nodded,

"I met Aurora a few times when I was younger as Briar Rose and her kingdom were trade allies so it was a necessaity." Henry nodded and Charming led us to 'Stilskin's. Charming had a hand on both mine and Henry's shoulders, squeezing them reassuringly.

"Everything will be alright." He promised.

* * *

><p>Later that day, we stood in 'Stilskin's shop, Henry lying on a bed and me sitting beside him.<p>

"You'll be fine." I whispered. Henry took my hand and gave it a squeeze and I squeezed his back. "You know Henry," I smiled, "I don't really consider you my cousin or best friend anymore." Henry looked worried until I finished, "I see you as my little brother." Henry grinned,

"Good thing I see you as my older sister too." I smiled and hugged Henry tightly, my hand stroaking his hair lovingly.

"I could never lose you." I whispered.

"Same here." Henry whispered back. I closed my eyes tightly. Snow told me of the Netherworld after her curse broke and I never liked it when she went to it, nor do I like it now. I let Henry go as Regina came up, holding a blanket.

"I brought your blanket from your bedroom back home." Regina said. She placed it over Henry, who said,

"Thanks. So, Cora...she's pretty powerful..."

"Yes, but not as powerful as I am." 'Stilskin said.

"Debatable." Regina interjected.

"Actually-no it's not." 'Stilskin replied. I remained at Henry's side, stroaking his hair.

"You're sure you're okay to do this, kid?" Charming asked.

"I was born to do this." Henry answered, "I'm done reading about heroes. I wanna be one." I leaned down and kissed my brother's forhead.

"You became a hero the second you got Emma to Storybrooke." I smiled at him.

"Sometimes being one is knowing when _not _to run into the fire." Charming reminded. I nodded, remembering the times I got this speech and the few times I followed it.

"I'll be okay." Henry promised.

"Look," 'Stilskin said, "whatever he faces in there, it'll be far less dangerous than what he'll face if we fail."

"I can do this." Henry insisted.

"Come on, Charming." I said, "He's got yours, Snow's and Emma's blood in his veins. If anyone can do it, it's him." Henry grabbed my hand and held it tightly. Charming sighed and stood.

"Get on with it." He said, "Fast." 'Stilskin came over and sat next to Henry's bed and said,

"Alright Henry, just relax and soon you're gonna drift off."

"What do I tell them?" Henry asked.

"Just listen to my bedtime story and all will be clear." 'Stilskin instructed before beginning, "Once upon a time, Snow White and Prince Charming needed to stun a very powerful magician long enough to lock him up in a dark dungeon."

"That was you." Henry said, "They used Cinderella to trap you with a magic quill."

"Yes indeed." 'Stilskin said as he stroked Henry's face, Henry's eyes falling closed. "The quill. And yet, it wasn't the quill itself but the _ink _that captured the Dark One." Regina and Charming exchanged a look while my thumb began to trace circles on Henry's hand. "Harvested from the rarest species of squid from the bottom of a bottomless ocean - impossible to find, unless you're a mermaid. Or me. I happen to have a private supply." He stroked Henry up from his chest to his face before finishing, "In my jail cell-that is where they will find it." I bit my lip worridly. Henry is the only sibling I've ever had, Snow becoming my subordinate mother and Charming my subordinate father, everyone else was like my cousins or aunts and uncles or grandma in Granny's case. I didn't know what to do with myself, so I didn't do anything for a few minutes when the shop door opened and Hansel, Gretel and Grace walked in.

"What're you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We got your text earlier and knew you'd be here." Gretel explained as Hansel knelt beside me and Grace sat on the other side of Henry's bed. She looked extremely worried, more so than a friend would. I smirked.

"You like Henry, don't you?" I teased. Grace looked up before looking down and blushing.

"It's okay, Paige." Gretel smirked, "We all knew you liked him for a while."

"Shut up." Grace muttered.

"Come on, guys," Hansel said, "let's give her a break." He then asked, "How bad is it?"

"It's pretty bad in there." I admitted sadly, "Snow always woke up screaming over it, she was always in pain. I never thought I'd be watching my younger brother suffer the same fate." Gretel took my hand and squeezed it.

"It'll be okay." She promised. A second later, Henry woke.

"Henry. Everything alright?" Charming asked.

"Did you see her?" 'Stilskin asked, "Did you tell her?"

"No," Henry answered, "I didn't get the chance. Something...something happened. She got sucked outta there." He tried to get up and groaned, "Argh..."

"Henry?" Regina, Gretel, Hansel, Grace and I spoke in unison.

"Something's-Something's wrong." Henry admitted. Regina lifted Henry's sleeve revealing the burns.

"Henry!" She cried as I gasped in shock. Gretel, Grace and Hansel supported me.

"Here let me take care of this." 'Stilskin said, healing Henry's arm.

"What did this?"I asked.

"When you venture deeper into the Netherworld instead of away, there are risks." 'Stilskin explained, "Someone woke Aurora before her soul was ready to return. The violence of that act tore her away and injured Henry. We're lucky it wasn't worse. He's gonna need some time to recover before he can be sent back."

"Out of the question." Regina stated.

"Not a chance in hell." Charming started but I interuppted,

"Charming! No swearing in front of children!"

"No. We'd be monsters to even consider risking his life again." Charming finished.

"If you try to send him back there, 'Stilskin, I will not be afraid to use my magic." I promised.

"Careful with your tone, Charming, Rose Princess. I understand your concern for the boy, but I know Cora. Without our help, Snow and Emma will soon be dead. And then..." 'Stilskin turned to Regina, "a true monster will be on her way to Storybrooke."

"Aurora is gone." Grace cried, having been explained everything to in my text along with the twins, "Why do we have to send Henry back to that place with nobody there to recieve our message?" Charming suddenly looked up.

"Because someone will be there." He said.

"Who?" The twins, Henry, Grace and Regina asked in unison. I looked down sadly.

"Snow." I answered.

"That's an awfully big assumption." Regina remarked.

"No, it's not." I said shaking my head.

"She was there once before." Charming said, "She can go back. She can find a way. She will, I know it." What he said next stopped my heart, almost literally, "And I'll be waiting."

"No!" I cried, falling to the ground, my friends surrounding me. They knew what I thought of the Sleeping Curse and how much I hated it.

"You are going to face this Netherworld?" Regina asked.

"I faced you." Charming stated, "How bad could it be?"

"It is not as simple as that." 'Stilskin said, "You can't get there. You haven't been under a Sleeping Curse."

"Well then put me under one." Charming insisted.

"No!" I cried, "I won't let you!" But I was soundly ignored.

"If we do that there's a chance you might never wake up." 'Stilskin warned.

"Sure I will." Charming insisted, "When I see her, she'll kiss me and I'll be fine. Now put me under. I have spent far too much time looking for my wife. It is time to bring her home!"

"You can't be serious about this!" I cried but before anything else could be said, I screamed.

"What? What is it?" Henry asked.

"Y-You don't see them?" I cried, looking at everyone in the room with wide eyes. How could I see them but not the others.

"Who?" 'Stilskin asked.

"M-My parents." I whispered, "They're right behind you." The Dark One turned to my parents before turning to me.

"There's nobody there." He insisted and I was vaguely aware Regina left. Then, it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"I can see ghosts..." I whispered and fell to the floor a second later, unconcious.

* * *

><p><strong>I was falling through blackness until I landed on darkness. The darkness flooded away revealing Emma's glass. I turned around and gasped when I saw my mother and father behind me.<strong>

"**H-How can I see you?" I gasped.**

"**Your new abilities." Was Mother's only answer while Father simply smiled.**

* * *

><p>My eyes opened to see my friends and Charming above me.<p>

"You okay?" Hansel asked as they helped me sit up. I nodded and felt like fainting again when I saw Mother and Father watching me.

"I can see ghosts..." I whispered in awe.

"How?" Gretel asked.

"I gain new powers every birthday, Blue told me that once." I explained, "Before, it's always been my light growing stronger. Now I'm getting new abilities, like seeing ghosts."

"So your parents are behind us?" Grace asked. I nodded and fell silent.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean 'the old-fashioned way'?" Charming asked 'Stilskin.<p>

"You are about to join a quite distinguished club, Mr. Nolan." He said. I snorted at that. "Before such innovations as the apple, back when the Sleeping Curse first came to be, a more direct method was required: through blood."

"Blood?" The twins and Grace said in unison. 'Stilskin nodded and continued,

"By pricking one's finger on the needle of a spinning wheel, one falls under the spell. Your Majesty, you did this to his wife-I'm sure you'd like the honor." Regina prepared the needle.

"It's all yours." She said. Henry hugged Charming tightly, saying,

"Good luck." I walked over and joined, whispering,

"Stay safe, find Snow."

"It's gonna be alright." Charming promised.

"How do you know?" Henry asked.

"Well..." Charming said as he sat on the bed, "how did you know Emma would save you after you ate the turnover?"

"I believed in her." Henry answered instantly.

"The way Snow and I believed she'd come back to break the Curse." Charming smiled.

"That's the kind of faith that runs in our family." I added. Henry took off his necklace and gave it to Charming.

"This helps control the flames in the room." Henry explained, "It'll keep you safe."

"I will guard it with my life." Charming swore.

* * *

><p>Later, Charming asked,<p>

"When I awake, I'll be in that fiery room?"

"Not exactly." 'Stilskin said, "That room is for those who've already awoken from the curse, returned. You, however, have been put under for the first time."

"Then how will he know where to go?" I demanded. Hansel, Gretel and Grace had left a little bit ago, wishing us luck, Grace and Henry's hug lasting just a little longer than Henry's hug with the other two. If the situation weren't so serious, I'd be teasing Henry about his crush on Grace.

"And that, dearie, is the conundrum we're all depending on him to solve." 'Stilskin answered me before turning to Charming and saying, "And I say this with the utmost sincerity: good luck." Charming pricked his finger and fell asleep. I held my breath, feeling my eyes burn just like they had all those years ago.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Snow! Snow!" I cried, looking around for her near the stables, Red and Granny behind me. Red and Granny were talking behind me but I wasn't paying attention.<strong>

"**She's over here!" Grumpy cried. I ran over to the dwarves and gasped when I saw Snow lying on the ground, unconcious.**

"**What happened?" I whispered hoarsely.**

"**I found her lying like this, is she-" Grumpy started.**

"**Granny, give me your dagger." Red asked. Granny complied and Red held it under Snow's nose.**

"**Maybe she's just sleepin'." Happy suggested.**

"**She has no breath." Red gasped, "She's gone. She sacrificed herself for true love."**

"**She sacrificed herself for all of us." Grumpy said. My eyes burned hotly with tears as I fell to the ground and cried my heart out. Snow was gone and there was nothing I could do.**

* * *

><p>Later, Henry and I stood beside Charming.<p>

"Come on." Henry whispered, "Come back. Should he be in there so long?"

"I'm sure it's fine." Regina said, "I imagine they're just catching up." I squeezed Henry's shoulder and as I did, he curled into my arms and we stood there, two siblings watching their father figure sleep peacefully, hoping beyond hope he'd wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>There's the chapter! Once again, thanks to everyone and don't forget to check out Hope:Behind the Scenes and my Professor Layton story and the songs I suggested. I'll try to update again soon but no promises. Please review and don't forget to suggest actors for Jack, I need on for him in order to write more of Hope:Behind the Scenes. Thanks again, later.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9:Reunion Long Overdue

**Hey guys I'm back! Now before I got to the story I have to rant about the show. OH MY GODNESS HENRY REMEMBERS, THE CURSE IS BROKEN AND EMMA AND HOOK GO BACK IN TIME! If that isn't a recipe for an awesome finale, then I don't know what is. And of course the show was renewed for another season, making me even happier! Maybe Red can be in more episodes next season and rumor has it Anna, Elsa and Merida are joining the show! Talk about an awesome prize! And of course now all of Hope's influences will be on the show. Speaking of Hope, I just read that Emma and Hook will be meeting Snow and Charming **_**before **_**their wedding so Hope will be having some suspicians and threatening, specifically Hook as she feels Emma's pure good and Hook's almost good but his still dark past, giving her mistrust towards him****. And of course, she'll feel like the two of them aren't supposed to be there. I mean, seriously Emma calls them Prince Charles and Princess Leia! Okay, moving on, thanks to grapejuice101, Disney freaks and Amandla123 for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 1,148 readers! I'm really excited for this chapter because Hope and Henry will be together a lot and Hope gets to fight 'Stilskin which is always awesome! Anyways I've delayed this long enough. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I sat beside Henry as we stared at Charming. I was biting my lip, not able to hear anything. I was vaguely aware of Regina leaving to talk to 'Stilskin but that was it. I could still clearly remember Snow's funeral.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I stood beside Snow's coffin. I could barely come here today but I forced myself to. Snow looked beautiful, I designed her dress myself. It was her favorite color, white of course, and had a soft, feather like design. I couldn't stand it anymore and covered my eyes with my hands, crying my eyes out. Sobs soon slipped from my lips until I was giving cries of anguish. I felt Doc's hand on my shoulder but none of them could comfort me. I never felt so lost in my life. Snow was more like my second mother than my cousin and now I lost her. And there was nothing I could do. I vaguely heard Doc say,<strong>

"**You're too late." Then a voice I hadn't heard in a while spoke,**

"**No, no!" I gasped and looked up at Charming as he stood in front of Snow's coffin.**

"**Charming..." I whispered.**

"**Open it." Charming ordered.**

"**I'm sorry, she's gone." Grumpy said. Hearing those words, I broke out in sobs again.**

"**At least let me say goodbye." Charming requested. I heard the coffin being open and only seconds later I felt a warm breeze blow by me. It dried my tears and I felt something swirling in my veins. I uncovered my eyes as Snow gasped.**

"**You..." She whispered, "You found me."**

"**Did you ever doubt I would?" Charming asked.**

"**Honestly," Snow smiled, "the glass coffin gave me pause." I giggled at that, still in a slight state of shock.**

"**Well, you never have to worry. I will always find you." Charming swore.**

"**Do you promise?" Snow asked.**

"**I do." Charming smiled.**

"**Snow..." I whispered and my cousin turned to me and smiled. "Snow!" I cried, running into her arms and sobbing. "You're really here, really alive." Snow didn't answer, she just continued to stoke my hair and everything felt right for once.**

* * *

><p>I snapped out of my memory as Henry read,<p>

"'With one kiss, true love's power made everything right again. But this was not the end of their story. It was just the beginning.'"

"I think this time, it'll happen the other way around." Regina said as she came in.

"You think so?" Henry asked.

"I do." Regina said, "Which is why I need you and Hope to stay here and watch David for a little while."

"Where are you going?" Henry asked, me still not being able to speak.

"Mr. Gold and I need to prepare for Emma and Mary Margaret's return." Regina explained, "Coming through the portal won't be easy. We need to make sure everything's in place."

"Really?" Henry asked, "You're really going to help them?"

"I promised you I was going to do better, to be better." Regina said, "So, yes, I'm going to do everything in my power to see to it they come home safely."

"Wow." Henry grinned, "You _really _have changed."

"Be back as soon as I can." Regina said as she left. I looked down at my hands when I felt Henry's on them.

"Hope, are you okay?" He asked. I nodded. "Come on, I know you better than that. What's wrong?"

"I've...been through this before, Henry." I explained quietly, "You read how numb and cut off I was then and now I have to go through it a third time. A _third_! I...I don't know if I can handle any more dang curses being cast that we might not survive. I already lost my father to sickness and my mother to a battle. I can't lose my subordinate parents, my cousin or my brother too and to some God dang curse!" By this point, tears were running down my cheeks and I was yelling.

"Hope!" Henry cried and I shut up, "It'll be okay. You guys have gotten through this kind of stuff before and now so have Emma and I. We _can _survive this because we _always _find each other and we are good. And good _will _win! So, no matter what's thrown our way, we'll get through it. _As a family_." I smiled as Henry finished his speech and hugged him tightly.

"You do understand you're the best metaphorical little brother ever, right?" I asked. Henry laughed,

"Well, it makes sense. After all, I've got the best metaphorical big sister ever." I grinned at Henry and we continued to read to Charming, my faith in him awakening being renewed.

_Thank you Henry._

* * *

><p>As Henry kept reading, I would occasionally sneak glances up at my parents. It was weird seeing them as ghosts but comforting as well.<p>

"'And yes, she was beyond hope, beyond saving. This was her end.'" As Henry finished the line, Red and the dwarves came in.

"Where are they?" Red asked, "Regina and Gold."

"What's going on?" Henry asked. I suddenly felt a huge wave of cold wash over me.

"Something bad happened." I whispered, standing up.

"All the magic has been drained from the mines." Red confirmed.

"They stole it?" Henry and I cried in unison.

"They snuck in after our shift and took everything." Grumpy grumbled, "Nobody steals from a dwarf!"

"Except the Queen." Doc amended.

"And Rumplestilskin." Happy added.

"We get it!" I cried as Henry said,

"If they're not helping Emma and Mary Margaret that...that means my mom lied to me." I slung an arm across Henry's shoulder and hugged him lightly.

"I'm sorry Hen." I whispered.

"Me too." Red added.

"We need to find her." Henry declared, "We need to stop them. We need to help Emma and Mary Margaret."

"And we will!" I swore before looking at part of my family. They nodded and we took off.

* * *

><p>Red, Henry and I found them at the wishing well.<p>

"Of course it's here!" I muttered, remembering the fatal Lake Nostos.

"Mom?" Henry cried. 'Stilskin and Regina turned and it was then I got a full view of the well. Green magic was coming out of it. They were going to kill whoever came through. "You aren't helping Emma and Mary Margaret, are you?" Henry asked.

"I'm helping you, Henry." Regina said.

"What're you talking about?" I demanded. Red stepped forward.

"You're going to kill them!" She cried. 'Stilskin suddenly used magic on her, knocking her out cold.

"Red!" I cried.

"Sorry dearie." 'Stilskin said. I growled and turned on him. I held out my hand and my light shot out of it. The imp barely managed to reflect it.

"I won't let you kill them!"I shouted as I whipped off my bow and pulled an arrow out of my quiver. Since the Curse broke, I've always had them on, along with my sword. I allowed my magic to go into the arrow and shot it. 'Stilskin caught it but it exploded when I snapped my fingers. He stumbled back and I used that moment of distraction to stomp my foot, sending a wave of my magic through the ground. Finally, I swung my arms in a big circle, a ball of light forming in my hands and I shot it at 'Stilskin. He fell off the well but before I could attack him again, I fell to the ground. "Dang my magic still adjusting!" I whispered hoarsely, not being able to move. 'Stilskin, on the other hand, stood up and was once again by Regina.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Henry asked.

"I can't let Cora come through that portal." Regina said, "You have no idea what she would do to us."

"Emma and Mary Margaret are going to defeat her." Henry cried, "They're the ones that are going to come through!"

"Henry, your mother's right." 'Stilskin said, "It's going to be Cora."

"No Henry!" I managed to cry, "Don't listen to them!" I then began to cough like I had asthma. Which I don't. Curse my still adjusting again!

"No! It won't!" Henry shouted, "Good always defeats evil. You should know that more than anyone." I smiled. Henry will never change.

"What I know is that my mother will destroy _everything _I love." Regina said, "And that means you. And I can't let that happen."

The magic began to increase on the well.

"You can't!" Henry cried, "Stop it!" By this point, I was using a tree for support and couldn't stop Henry as he ran for the well. Regina instead held him back as he yelled, "You can't! You're gonna kill them! Please! No! They're going to make it through, we have to turn it off! You're gonna kill them!"

"Regina please!"I pleaded, "Snow is my only blood family left! I can't lose her too!" Regina's grip on Henry loosened slightly and he made a break for the well. She however got him and held him back, saying,

"Henry! What are you doing?"

"Emma and Mary Margaret are going to come through. I know it!" Henry cried, "You said you wanted to change-to be better. This is how. You want me to have faith in you? Have faith in _me_." A single tear fell from Regina's eye before she stood tall and walked to the well.

"Regina!" 'Stilskin shouted but she didn't stop. Henry, meanwhile, ran to me and steadied me.

"Thanks." I whispered as Regina held her hands above the well and sucked the spell off it. Then, Regina was knocked back. We watched the well for a few seconds before Henry and I ran forward.

"No!" Henry cried.

"Not again! Please, not again!" I cried.

"I'm sorry, Henry, Hope." Regina sadly said, "I'm sorry." Suddenly, a hand came out of the well and Emma pulled herself up followed by Snow.

"Mom?" Henry asked.

"Henry!" Emma cried.

"Mom!" He cried, running over and hugging her tightly.

"Snow!" I shouted.

"Hope!" She grinned and I hugged her tightly. I closed my eyes as tears fell. Snow was the closest person I had and now she's finally home.

"I missed you." Emma told Henry.

"I missed you too." He smiled.

"I missed you so much!" Emma added.

"Come on, let's complete this hug." I grinned and pulled my cousin and brother into my subordinate mother and my hug. "I'm so glad you guys are finally home!" I grinned as we pulled apart. When we turned, I noticed 'Stilskin slinking away, Regina on the groun and Red coming to.

"What's going on?" Snow asked, "What happened?"

"And why is Gold's face bruised?" Emma asked. Snow turned to me and said,

"Hope..." I smiled proudly at my work.

"She saved you." Henry cut in, gesturing to Regina, "She saved both of you."

"Thank you." Emma smiled.

"Your welcome." Regina smiled back. Red ran up to Snow and hugged her, asking,

"Are you okay?"

"Where's my husband?" Snow asked as they pulled apart, "I need to find him." Red and I led the way back to 'Stilskin's shop, Emma, Henry and Regina following afterwards.

* * *

><p>We ran into the shop to find the dwarves around Charming.<p>

"David?" Snow asked before she sat down on the bed and kissed him. That familiar pulse of magic blew through the air, causing the magic in my blood to rush and want to reacte. I forced it down as Charming woke with a gasp.

"You...You did it." He whispered.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" Snow asked, reciting his words to her. The two kissed again and when they pulled apart, Charming teased,

"No. Though the burning red room gave me pause." I basically fell over laughing at that. Henry walked over and hugged me tightly.

"They're really back." He whispered.

"Yeah, Hen they are." I smiled hugging him just as tightly.

"I almost forgot!" Snow cried and turned to me. I looked at her, confused. She pulled out a small box from her pocket and handed it to me. "Happy birthday Hope." She smiled. I smiled at her and took the box. _Of course she didn't forget. _I thought, _She never does. _I opened it and gasped. Inside was a bunch of snow belles and a picture of my family. Mother, Father, Uncle Leopold, Aunt Eva, Regina, Snow, Charming, Emma, Henry and me. Tears formed in my eyes as I stared at Snow.

"Thank you." I grinned and hugged her tightly. As I pulled back, she said,

"I like the new necklace, by the way. Who gave it to you?"

"Henry." I answered with a smile and slung an arm across his shoulder.

"Well, you couldn't have picked out anything better." Snow smiled.

"Thanks." Henry grinned. He walked over to Regina then. "I was right." He smiled, "You really have changed." He hugged her and the formerly evil queen cautiously returned it. "Thank you." Emma came in then.

"Emma..." Snow started.

"Looks like we have some catching up to do." Charming said.

"You have no idea." Emma remarked.

"At least things aren't awkward anymore!" I grinned, "That's a bonus!" Emma chuckled lightly as did Snow and Charming. I grinned. _Success._

"How about dinner at Granny's? On me." Red suggested.

"As long as it's not Chimera, I'm in." Emma agreed, "Hey, kid. You hungry?"

"Yeah." Henry said. He left Regina's side and as we left, I shot her a sorry smile. We walked down the street to Granny's, me in between Snow and Emma, Henry on Emma's left and Charming on Snow's right with the dwarves and Red behind us. For that moment, everything seemed perfect.

But that moment ended.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's the chapter! Oh and I forgot to mention that I decided to not use a real actor to portray Jack. He will look exactly like he does in the movie because that's the Jack I'm using. And for when he comes in in Hope: Behind the Scenes, I'm going to say he's just a younger Chris Pine. Also, for Hope: Behind the Scenes, what should the pairings be off screen. I already know Ginnifer and Josh get together but I'm talking about Olivia here. Who should she be with, Robbie Kay, young Chris Pine or a boyfriend she's had in real life? Also, for this story the pairings I have that aren't on the show will be as follows: HopeJack, Hope/Peter (briefly), Henry/Grace, Hansel/Emma Overland and possibly Gretel/?. Anyways, that's everything so please review! Oh, and check out my other stories if you have time! Later!**


	10. Chapter 10:A Reunion and a Death

**Hey guys, I'm back! Man, it's been a long time, hasn't it? But I have some exciting news! Spirit Wolf 16, a Danny Phantom author, has written a story titled Secrets in the Abyss and they are using all of my Ocs in it, including Hope! So, if you'd like to see Hope outside of Once's universe, along with the rest of my Ocs, go check it out! Anyways, thanks to thehomiewhowrites (I'm glad you got the references and your wish is being granted this chapter!), rhiannonmcpaul (Thanks, you're so sweet!), AngelfromBeyondBelow, leelee1028, Fruitqueen (Let's just hope Olaf does come, it'd be interesting to see him in Storybrooke.), grapejuice101, , Lyric Dreams, FloraFaveXNara-Wire, Sayuri494 and DarkDeath000 for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 1,577 readers! Also, I have all the pairings figured out now. Hope/Jack, Hope/Peter (briefly), Henry/Grace, Hansel/Emma Overland and Gretel/Jamie Bennett from Rise of the Guardians who will be Jack's cousin here. And in terms of Hope: Behind the Scenes, I decided to use Dylan Schmid as Olivia's love interest only because I like the unique pairing and of course when he joins the show the rumours surrounding him and her will fly! Okay, I think that's everything so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I smiled down at Henry as he, Emma and I headed into the apartment. We had gone out shopping and were going to meet with Snow and Charming. I wore a knee length light blue skirt, a white long sleeved shirt, a light blue leather jacket Emma bought me today, my leather boots, my charm bracelet and several light blue bracelets. My fingers played with my gold necklace from Henry, a new habit I developed after I got it. As Emma and Henry went to the bedroom, I sat on a bar stool, playing with my charm bracelet. I looked up and saw my parents smiling at me. I smiled back tentatively, still <em>very <em>weirded out about seeing ghosts. I saw so many while Henry, Emma and I were out, I could feel a headache coming on. I suddenly heard Henry say,

"What are you guys still doing in bed? It's the middle of the afternoon." I instantly paled as I realized what Snow and Charming were doing.

_Oh GOD you two! _I swore in my head, slaming my hand into my forehead.

"The trip back was tiring," Snow tried to excuse, "and I needed to rest."

"And I needed to...help her...rest." Charming added, unsure. I snorted, still not moving my hand from my forehead.

"Uh, let's-let's go make the tacos." Emma said, "We have to make a lot because there's gonna be a ton of people at Granny's welcome back party tonight." Henry then came out and I grinned,

"Hey Hen!"

"Do you still see the ghosts?" He asked as he began to get the taco fixings out. I smiled slightly. That was Henry, always getting to the point.

"Yeah, I can even tell you where Uncle Leopold, Aunt Eva and Ruth are." I said.

"Mary Margaret and David?" Henry guessed and I nodded. Suddenly, I heard Emma say,

"You know what? I'm...I'm gonna go make some tacos." Emma then came into the kitchen, looking very disturbed. I smirked at her.

_It's amazing they can still give her traumatizing childhood memories. _I thought sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Later that night, I sat with Henry, Hansel, Gretel and Grace at our usual table, me holding my head in my hands. Tonight, almost the entire town was in Granny's Diner and the amount of ghosts I saw made me sick.<p>

"Hope, are you okay?" Grace asked, worridley.

"Not really." I muttered, "Too many ghosts."

"Perhaps I could help." Blue's voice said. I looked up slightly to see her standing above me. Grace and Hansel, who were sitting across from Henry, Gretel and I, moved over to let the fairy sit down.

"How can you help?" I whispered weakly.

"Give me your hands." Blue instructed. I did so and closed my eyes as she did hers. Suddenly, I felt a mental wall being built around my new ability. When the wall was fully built, I opened my eyes to see Blue smiling slightly at me.

"What did you do?" Gretel asked.

"I built a wall around Hope's new ability and now, she will only see the ghosts at her own will." Blue explained.

"So, she only sees ghosts when she wants to." Hansel clarified. Blue nodded. I grinned,

"Thanks, Blue." The fairy nodded and left our table. I looked around and my grin widened as I saw no ghosts.

"You feel better?" Henry asked. I nodded and all five of us stood up and began to grab some food and drinks.

"i just wanted to, uh, thank you all for joining us tonight." Charming announced, "Mary Margaret and I, we have a saying, that we will always find each other, and while I believe that with all my heart, I'd like you all to raise your glasses and join me in saying, here's to not having to look for a while." That got me laughing as I clutched my cup. "To Mary Margaret and Emma." Everyone raised their glass when the door opened and Regina stepped in. The diner got quiet _real _fast.

"Sorry I'm late." She smiled. I started to smile at her gently, as I felt only a minor cold around her now, but Grumpy grabbed a knife.

"What is _she _doing here?"He demanded.

"I invited her." Emma answered. Snow grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her over. Henry walked over to Regina when I felt someone poke my arm. I turned and smiled at the boy in front of me. He was Emma Overland's cousin, Jamie Bennett, and had brown hair and matching eyes. He really did resemble her and Jack.

"Hi Jamie." I smiled.

"Hi Ms. Briar." He smiled back.

"Jamie, please, call me Hope outside the classroom." I requested, "Now, is there something you wanted?" He nodded,

"I was talking with Emma earlier and she told me about you and...Jack. Were you close with him?"

"Yeah." I smiled, a bitter sweet smile, "He was my first best friend and, I suppose you could say, my first crush."

"What...would you do if he was, you know, alive?" Jamie asked nervously. I thought about it for a minute and shrugged,

"I don't know, I mean, I'd still be his best friend but he's like, 6 years older than me so I doubt he'd be my true love." Jamie nodded thoughtfully. "Jamie, why are you asking me these questions?" I asked.

"Oh, uh, no reason!" Jamie smiled, "Hey, Ava, Nick, want to come talk with Emma and me?" The twins shrugged and followed the brunette boy. My eyebrows pulled together.

_What was up with Jamie? _I thought as I turned around only to be shocked. In front of me was a man with black hair up in a strange, Japanese hairdo, a mustache and tiny, triangle shaped beard, dark eyes and a scar over his right eye. He was dressed differently but there was no mistaking him. "Lord Eraqus!" I cried before I curtsied lowly.

"Princess Hope." He greeted, bowing as well, "It is good to see you again." I rose. An awkward silence fell over us.

"Um...how are you, Lord?" I asked.

"I am fine, and what of you?" He asked.

"Better than I've been in years." I admitted with a slight smile.

"And your studies?" He asked.

"I'm actually a teacher now, milord." I answered formally.

"Very good." He smiled.

"I've been worried about you." I admitted, causing Lord Eraqus to look at me, surprised.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"During the war." I explained, "I was worried about you, especially after I received that letter about Mother's...death." I lowered my head as I said the last word. Lord Eraqus placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked at him.

"I was able to escape with Terra, Aqua and Ven." He explained. I grinned upon hearing that. Ven, Terra and Aqua were the closest people to my age in the castle when I was younger and they were the only ones I saw on an almost regular basis. I had met them when I was 6, Terra and Aqua being 10 and Ven being 8. They had been training under Lord Eraqus to become knights in Father's army. They turned out to be the best knights we had.

"Thank goodness." I grinned, "I was so worried about all four of you. Where are they?"

"They are cursed in high school, sadly and working on homework I assigned them." Lord Eraqus explained. I quickly did the math in my head. I'm 14 and was 14 when I died, making Terra and Aqua 18 and Ven 16.

"You're a teacher too?" I asked. Lord Eraqus nodded. "Well, I guess it's no surprise, you taught me everything I know by the time I turned 12." I smiled.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Lord Eraqus nodded.

"Milord, please, call me Hope." I insisted, "We are not in the Enchanted Forest and therefore, I am no longer royalty here."

"Of course, and you may call me Eraqus if you wish." Lord Eraqus agreed. I nodded with a smile. He may be stiff sometimes but he was a nice guy and an amazing warrior, after all, he taught Ven, Terra and Aqua everything they knew.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I put on a red shirt with my jean jacket, jeans, my leather boots, my charm bracelet and a white fingerless glove on my left hand. My hair was left down in it's normal waves and I placed a rose behind my ear.<p>

"Hey Hope, wanna come to breakfast with us?" Emma asked.

"Sure thing." I grinned, "I need a coco, anyways." The mother and son laughed at my joke and we headed out.

"So, what was it like-over there?" Henry asked as we ate.

"Well, let's see." Emma smiled, "There were ogres, the dead rising, people trying to kill me. And...more...ogres?"

"Awesome." Henry smiled.

"Kid, we gotta work on your sense of awesome." Emma stated.

"That actually sounds pretty normal for the Enchanted Forest." I said, "I mean, there were the Ogre Wars, then magic with the dead rising thing and do you know _how many _people tried to kill Snow, Charming and me in one year alone?" Emma shook her head and said,

"Come on. It's time for school. I'll walk you to the school bus."

"It's okay." Henry said, "I can go with Hope until we seperate."

"I know that you can, that doesn't mean you should." Emma said.

"Hey!" I cried.

"David let me." Henry countered.

"Well, I'm not David." Emma smirked as we stood.

"You used to let me." Henry countered.

"Well, I am not me." Emma said and I laughed at that. "I'm walking you, because that's what mothers do, and I'm doing it." With that, we headed out. Just then, Pongo ran up to us. I bent down to pet the barking dog.

"Hey Pongo." Henry smiled.

"Hi, boy." I grinned. He continued barking.

"It's okay." Henry reassured.

"Something's wrong." I stated, standing up.

"Where's Archie?" Emma asked. Just then, Red ran out of the diner.

"Emma! Something's wrong." She said.

"I just said that!" I cried.

"How do you know?" Emma said, "Never mind. The wolf and pure heart thing. You know what? 11 is old enough to walk to the bus stop. I'll pick you up later."

"Okay." Henry nodded.

"Hope, go with him and do your job. I'll call you later." Emma instructed.

"Fine." I reluctantly agreed, "Call me if _anything _happened." Emma nodded and Henry and I left.

"You okay?" Henry asked.

"I feel icy cold, like something bad's happened." I muttered. Henry took my hand and led me on. Once he reached the bus, I transported towards the school to be there on time.

* * *

><p>I smiled at my class as I began to continue teaching math when there was a knock on the door.<p>

"Door's unlocked." I called and the visitor came in. My eyes widened as an 18 year old boy with brown hair and eyes came in, wearing a blue hoodie, jeans and sneakers. He...looked exactly like Jack.

"Um, is this Ms. Brian's room?" He asked, unsure.

"Yeah, why?" I answered.

"I'm supposed to be the student teacher." He explained.

"Alright." I nodded, "Come on in."

"Thanks." He said, "Um, when's Ms. Brian going to get back?" At that question, the class laughed. "What?" He asked, looking at me.

"She's already here!" Clara cried. The boy's eyes widened.

"You're...you're..." He stuttered. I smiled sheepishly and shrugged,

"Yes, I'm Ms. Brian or Briar, I don't care which." I held out a hand. He took my hand in his and shook it.

"I'm-" He began.

"Jack!" Emma's voice cried. The boy turned around and grinned at the young brunette who ran at him.

"Emma!" He grinned as he picked her up and spun her around, exactly like Jack used to. My breath caught in my throat.

_No...he can't be. _I thought but as I stared at him better, I knew there was no use denying it. Jackson Overland was standing right in front of me, alive.

"I'm sorry." He apologized as he set Emma down, shooting me the same apologetic smile he gave his mom when he brought me to his house.

"No it's fine." I smiled, "Well, Jack, my name's Hope but-"

"She's Faith, Jack!" Emma cried. Jack looked down at his sister and back at me.

"Stop lying, Emma." He stated, looking back at his sister.

"Actually, Jack, she's not." I interuppted. I stepped forward and waved my hand. When my pink smoke vanished, I saw Jack's shocked face. I was back in my Faith disguise.

"F-Faith?!" Jack cried.

"Actually, my real name is Hope Briar or Brian here." I admitted as my disguise vanished with another wave of my hand. "But I'm still the same girl you were friends with Jack." Jack then charged at me and hugged me tightly. I was so shocked, I couldn't move for a second but soon found my arms encircling him. "I missed you." I whispered.

"I missed you too." He whispered back. He smell exactly the same, like the forest and mint, which I always found strange.

"How are you alive?" I asked as I pulled away from him. Jack just smirked his usual smirk.

"That, you'll have to learn on your own." He smirked. I shook my head.

"You are exactly the same." I said and then smiled, "I'm glad." The girls 'ooohhh'ed and I turned back to the class. "Class, this is Jack Overland, our new student teacher. No matter what he does, remember he is a teacher and not a friend." I shot Jack a 'behave' look which he saluted back to me at. I rolled my eyes and continued the lesson.

* * *

><p>At recess, my phone rang. I looked at my phone to see Emma calling me. Thanking God I was still in the classroom, I answered it.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hope, Archie's dead and Regina did it." Emma stated. My eyes practically burst out of my head.

"WWWWWHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!" I shouted, blowing Emma's eardrum out but I couldn't care less. Jiminy's dead and Regina did it?! "I don't believe that." I stated, "Regina's changed, I saw it. She didn't kill Jiminy."

"Hope..." Emma started but I hung up.

"Hope?" I turned to see Jack standing there, staring at me.

"Jack, what is it?" I asked, trying to appear normal.

"Nothing. What's wrong?" He asked. I opened my mouth to lie but he interuppted, "Don't even bother to lie, I can read you like a book." I sighed and sat on my desk's edge.

"Someone close to me is dead and Regina's the supposed killer." I whispered.

"Do you believe it?" Jack asked, sitting beside me. I shook my head.

"No, Regina's changed. She wouldn't kill anyone." I said firmly.

"Then, believe that and hope for the best." Jack answered, wrapping an arm across my shoulder. I leaned my head onto his shoulder just like I did when I was 12. I smiled,

"You always knew what to say." Jack smiled and pulled me slightly closer for a side hug and we sat there in silence for the rest of recess.

* * *

><p>After school, I joined my family at the bus stop, waiting for Henry.<p>

"Hope?!" Emma cried, startled, "Don't do that."

"Sorry." I muttered. I could already feel myself breaking but I tried my hardest to hold myself together. I barely survived smiling during class, it only got harder as the day went on. I tuned out their conversation until Henry came up.

"Emma. I told you I could walk myself." Henry stated. I smiled slightly at that. Henry always made me smile.

"I know." Emma said, "Something happened, and...I want you to hear it from me first."

"What is it?" Henry asked.

"Come here." Emma said and led us away. When she told Henry that Jiminy was dead, he couldn't believe it for a second but once he overcame the shock, he began to cry. Just seeing Henry cry, it made me break fully. I buried my face in Snow's arm and cried like I had the night Uncle Leopold died, a week after Jack's. This could all be too much sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>I ran to the lake as fast as I could. I knew it was true but I had to see it, had to have proof. I reached the frozen lake in the middle of the forest and gasped when I saw the hole in the center. This was our lake, Jack's, Emma's and mine. We spent almost every day I came here and to know this was where Jack died...it was too much. I fell to the snow and cried.<strong>

"**Jack..." I whispered after a few minutes, "I'm not sure you can hear me but...I'm not who you think I am. My name isn't Faith...it's Hope. I'm...I'm princess of Briar Rose. I'm so sorry I never told you but...Lord Eraqus, my teacher, wouldn't allow me. He said it would put me in danger but I wanted to tell you, more than anything. I'm not sure if you'll forgive but...if you could give me a sign, please show me you forgive." I covered my eyes as more sobs racked my body. The tears flooded out of my eyes for what felt like forever when something cold touched my cheek. I opened my eyes and looked up at the gently falling snow. Snow was Jack's favorite part of winter...it was the sign. I smiled sadly, "Thank you, Jack."**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

**Jack Frost stared at the girl who approached his lake curiously. What was she doing, going out all alone and to his lake, nonetheless. She gasped suddenly and fell to the snowy ground. Curious, Jack hopped down from his tree, his staff in his hand and stood behind the girl. She was crying when she suddenly began to whisper,**

"**Jack...I'm not sure you can hear me but...I'm not who you think I am. My name isn't Faith...it's Hope. I'm...I'm princess of Briar Rose. I'm so sorry I never told you but...Lord Eraqus, my teacher, wouldn't allow me. He said it would put me in danger but I wanted to tell you, more than anything. I'm not sure if you'll forgive but...if you could give me a sign, please show me you forgive." The girl, Hope, then covered her eyes and began to sob again. Jack felt so sorry for her and wanted so despreatley to help her that he gave her a sign of forgiveness she would believe was from the boy. He waved his staff and snow began to gently fall. She looked up and smiled sadly at the snow. "Thank you, Jack." Jack jumped as he realized the girl spoke his name, twice at that.**

_**Could she be talking about me? **_**He thought but shook his head to get the idea out of his head. She couldn't see him, that much was obvious. She was just talking about another Jack.**

* * *

><p><strong>There's the chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed, because Jack is finally coming into play physically, after 6 chapters of mentions! And did anyone notice the <strong>_**huge **_**Kingdom Hearts references? If so, I'll explain to you in a PM why I chose them. And we finally got the very first 3****rd**** Person POV that will be coming into a bigger play in season 3. Anyways, please review, check out Secrets in the Abyss and my other stories. Later!**


	11. Chapter 11:Mourning and the Truth

**Hey guys, sorry for disappearing like that but I'm back now! But, I come with a heavy heart. I recently read some spoilers for season 4 and it said Olaf will not be coming. I've been crying inside but there's still hope, even if it's small. However, I've seen who they've hired as Elsa, Anna and Kristoff and they're perfect, like they stepped outside of the TV, though Kristoff's hair color is wrong. Anyways, thanks to Meimei555, leelee1028, ShadowGirl0101, grapejuice101, thehomiewhowrites, pokecats649, KarwaPallo, Breana. , Freerunner4427 and Psycho17 for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 2,040 readers! Okay, this chapter will be on the shorter side because Hope is in mourning and trying to recover for the sake of Henry but it's not easy. You'll see Hope's struggle and how she is as a character. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I covered my eyes with my hands as we all stood for Jiminy's funeral. I wore a knee length black dress, my leather boots, my charm bracelet, black gloves and my black cloak, which I had decided to wear, not caring that it was from the Enchanted Forest. My hair fell down my back with no flowers adorning it. My tears were falling rapidly and I couldn't make them stop. I barely even heard Snow as she spoke.<p>

"Some of us knew him as Archie, others as Jiminy, but we all knew him as a true friend." Snow said, "And though he may be gone he will always live on inside us, reminding us to be our best selves. To do the right thing, to always fight for what we believe in. So we shouldn't think of today as goodbye, just as a way of saying, Archie we'll be listening."

"I miss you so much, my friend." Geppetto said, "But at least I know you're in a better place." I choked visably and began to cry harder. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. Standing near me was Jack, Emma and Jamie by his side. Henry, Grace, Gretel and Hansel were near me, with Henry being closer to his mother.

"Hope..." He whispered. I was silent as I grabbed him tightly and hugged him. Jack's hands went to my waist as mine wrapped around his neck. I was crying into his shoulder while he rubbed my back, trying to calm me down. But I couldn't. I opened my eyes slightly and noticed the kids were hugging too. Jamie and Gretel were crying together, Hansel and Emma too as well as Henry and Grace. If I wasn't so broken, I would've thought they looked cute. My grip on Jack tightened as I remembered all the times Jiminy helped me, even when I was still getting used to my magic.

* * *

><p><strong>I sat in my tent, staring at my hands. I had practiced that training exercise over a dozen times and I still failed!<strong>

_**What am I doing wrong? **_**I thought to myself. "Maybe...maybe I'm just not meant to do magic." I clenched my hands into fists and pulled them closer to my heart, tears falling from my eyes. I suddenly heard what sounded like a buzzing and opened my eyes only to see Jiminy flying in front of me.**

"**Sorry for coming in suddenly," He said, "but I couldn't help overhearing you." I looked down at my hands.**

"**Oh." Was all I could say. Jiminy landed on my shoulder and I looked up at him.**

"**Princess Hope, do you truly believe you won't be able to control your magic?" He asked. I nodded. "Why not?"**

"**I've failed at all of Blue's training so far and I can't do anything." I admitted, "I'm weak."**

"**Your Highness, if you believe you'll never be good at something, then you never will be. Your cousin believes in you, as does everyone else here. The only one doubting you is you." Jiminy said**

"**Really?" I asked, wiping a stray tear away.**

"**Really." Jiminy nodded. I took a deep breath and looked down at my hands before I looked at my tent flap determinedly.**

"**I'm not gonna give up." I stated, "I'll keep working and I will master my magic."**

"**That's the spirit." Jiminy smiled.**

"**Thanks Jiminy." I smiled, "Oh, and you can call me Hope, Jiminy." Jiminy nodded,**

"**Very well."**

* * *

><p>Later that day, everyone was in Snow's apartment. Henry and Grace were sitting by a window looking out, well Henry was. Grace was with Henry to comfort him. Hansel and Gretel were with Jamie and Emma Overland somewhere else in the apartment while I sat on the stairs with Jack, who was holding me close to him. If I wasn't so broken, I would've pushed him away while blushing. It was no secret that I've had a crush on him since we met, even though we met by him running me over. I've barely had him back in my life and it's like nothing's changed. Well, except the fact that I'm now two years older than the last time I saw him. I had finally stopped crying once we all came back to the apartment and I'm now struggling to get myself back in order. Henry needs me, I have to be back in order.<p>

"Ladies." Grumpy suddenly said, "The dwarves have been thinking. We have to ask. When do we go back?"

"Back? Where?" Emma asked, confused.

"The Enchanted Forest." Grumpy clarified, "Our home."

"You want to go back?" Snow asked.

"But we fought really hard to get here." Emma said.

"But with what Regina did to Archie," Grumpy continued, me sucking in a deep breath as he said that and Jack's grip tightening on me. "Storybrooke ain't as safe as we thought."

"We're going to find her." Emma stated, "There's only so many places she can hide."

"We've dealt with her before, we'll do it again." Snow added.

"She didn't do it." I muttered into Jack's shoulder. Nobody but the boy beside me heard me.

"But it's not just her." Grumpy said, "The Curse is broken. There's a whole world full of people beyond the town line that don't know who or what we are. Ever think of what might happen if one of them came to pay us a visit?"

"He's right!" Red agreed, "What if they see, you know, magic? Like a girl turning into a wolf, for example. Folks weren't exactly understanding back in our world."

"Or if they see a girl use magic, like me?" I added, "They'll take me away and hurt me, that's for sure." Jack's grip tightened even more on me, as if he was trying to protect me from the world.

"Okay, let's not worry about what-if's." Emma said, "No one is here."

"Yet." Grumpy said, "Maybe they come, maybe they don't. But that doesn't change the face that while we might enjoy things like penicillin, we're a bit homesick." Even I agreed with that one, though I wasn't supposed to be here in the first place.

* * *

><p>After some time, everyone left, though Grace, Hansel, Gretel, Emma, Jamie and Jack were reluctant to. I was sitting on the couch and writing in my diary quietly while everyone else did their own thing. I took several deep breaths, knowing I needed to be strong. I was still in my dress and cloak. I took comfort in the familiar fabric on my skin, remembering one of the times I wore it, bringing a smile to my face.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person POV:**

**The black knights of Regina's stood guarding the room, determined nobody would pass them. Suddenly, a black cloaked figure stepped in front of them. Their face was hidden by the cloak but they clearly held a silver sword in their hand. The knights silently took out their own swords, in case this hooded figure attacked. And they did. The figure ran at the closest knight and locked blades with it. The figure suddenly spun out of the lock and struck the knight, injuring him. The knight fell and another charged the figure. The figure spun and cut the knight, causing him to fall. Several others moved to attack the figure but each ended up falling until one knight managed to dislodge the figure's sword from it's grasp and to the other side of the room. The knight smirked, thinking he had won. The figure, however, bent down to the ground and a second before the knight struck them, the figure slammed it's right hand into the ground, did a handstand to escape and suddenly, a soft pink rose appeared in the floor. The figure stood and stomped on the rose. The remaining knights were thrown into the air and the figure held out their right hand. They twisted their wrist before they threw their hand to the side. More light rose from the floor and hit the knight. The figure repeated the process with their left hand, clasped their hands together and threw their hands above their head, their head looking up as well. All of the knights fell to the ground, unconcious, and the figure looked forward before walking towards their sword. As soon as they picked it up, the still hooded figure froze and slowly turned only to see a knight with a helmet covering their face in front of them with a bow and arrow.**

"**Who are you?" The knight demanded. The figure sheathed their sword, knowing the knight was not an enemy and removed their hood. Waist length blonde hair fell and blue green eyes opened to reveal the hooded figure was none other than Hope Briar, princess of Briar Rose and cousin to Snow White. The knight lowered his bow and arrow before he too removed his helmet, revealing himself to be the huntsman. Silently, the huntsman allowed the princess into the tower she had fought to enter. Once inside, Hope walked to the window and looked out to see the army of Regina's. Hope bowed her head and smiled. They just might have a chance.**

* * *

><p>I chuckled at the memory, feeling much better than before. I stood up and walked into the room where Henry was. I sat beside him and hugged him tightly. Henry and I just sat there until he pulled away and picked up the phone. I couldn't hear who he was talking to but I figured it out when he hung up and said,<p>

"Or dead."

"It's okay, buddy." Charming said as he and Snow joined us. "Things'll get better, I promise. You just gotta hang in there."

"Doesn't feel that way." Henry said dejectedly.

"Oh Henry." I whispered, hugging him tightly again. The door creaked open then and we both looked up as a dog entered.

"Pongo!" Henry and I cried at the same time, running to the dog.

"How did he get in here?" Snow asked. Just then, Emma walked in.

"I brought him." She said, "Marco and I had a chat. Archie knew how much Henry and Hope loved this dog. We decided they should have him. That is, if you're up to taking care of him, Henry, Hope."

"Yeah we are!" Henry smiled.

"Of course!" I smiled, just glad Henry was happy again.

"Henry, why don't you take Pongo outside and clean him up?" Emma suggested.

"Okay!" Henry agreed, "Come on, boy!"

"I'm coming too!" I smiled, following behind my metaphorical brother. As we cleaned Pongo, our friends came by and began to help, though it ended with us getting into a water fight by throwing anything that held water at each other. I gasped as Jack hit my back with cold water. I smirked and grabbed a cup, filled it with water and tried to get Jack, only to get Jamie and Emma instead. We ended up soaked and sitting on the sidewalk to try and dry off. "I hate you, Overland." I stated. Hey, it's his fault this fight started in the first place.

"Aw, come on, you know you love me." Jack teased.

"Nope!" I said, sticking my nose in the air and looking away.

"Now, now, princess, admit it." Jack smirked.

"I will do nothing of the sort." I stated like a snobbish girl as Henry, Grace, Hansel, Gretel, Emma and Jamie started laughing at us. Jack and I continued like this until Henry told Pongo to lick us, which the dog did. "Henry!" I cried as I wiped my cheek.

"Sorry." Henry said between his laughing. I smiled softly, happy Henry was better than earlier.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Henry, Pongo and I sat in the apartment, dry thankfully. I was writing again and Henry was drawing, Pongo at his feet. The door opened and I looked up to see Emma enter. I smiled and returned to my diary.<p>

"Plotting your escape from Shawshank, kid?" Emma asked.

"No, they're blueprints." Henry answered, "I had some ideas about what to do if Mary Margaret, David and Hope move out."

"It's not like I'm their adopted daughter, Hen." I interuppted, "I could end up here with you guys some days and with them on others."

"I doubt it. They already treat you like their daughter." Henry said before he turned to his mother. "Look." Emma looked over the plans and asked,

"You wanna make Mary Margaret's room an armory?" I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Yeah, you know, for weapons and stuff." Henry explained, "To protect us, from Regina." I looked down at that. I know Regina didn't kill Jiminy. But...who did then?

"She's not gonna hurt you." Emma reassured, "I'm not gonna let her."

"She hurt Archie." Henry argued, "What if she wants to take me back?"

"That's not gonna happen." Emma said. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I moved to get it as Pongo whimpered.

"Pongo?" I asked as he followed me. I opened the door only to see... "Jiminy!" I cried, hugging him tightly.

"Hi." He smiled as Emma walked over.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"It was Cora. She kidnapped me." Jiminy answered. I gasped and pulled away from the conscience.

_Cora..._The name rang in my head.

"Archie?" Henry asked.

"Henry!" Jiminy smiled, hugging the boy. I smiled and joined in again, my arms wrapping around Henry and Jiminy's wrapping around me. "It's alright. I'm fine."

"Henry, we were wrong. Regina didn't do it." Emma said.

"I knew it!" Henry and I grinned in unison.

"Maybe we should let her know." Henry added.

"Yeah." Emma said, "Something tells me, either way, we're gonna pay the price." I began to play with my gold necklace, knowing Emma was, without a doubt, right.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's the chapter! What'd you guys think? Please leave a review to let me hear your opinion. Season 4 is coming soon, guys! Frozen is on it's way! By the way, if anyone has a suggestion or something they want to see in this story, Believe or Hope: Behind the Scenes, please suggest it and I will try to work it into the plot! Also, this chapter hints at a future plan of mine that comes in at the season 3 finale. If you can figure out what it is and tell me in a review, I'll give away a free spoiler to the first one to do so! Or they can make up a future scene in any of the seasons or behind the scenes. Please review! Later!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12:Old Friends and New Enemies

**Hey guys, it's been a while! Okay, so I have some big news! Today is my 2****nd**** year anniversary of joining Fanfiction! And I decided to celebrate by updating my first story containing one of my own characters! Sadly, it'll be a short chapter but it's still a chapter and I expand on a Kingdom Hearts reference so see if you can catch it! Also, nobody got the subtle hint in the last chapter but feel free to guess again if you want. And depending on what happens in season 4, I may just throw the biggest curve ball ever at you guys but you'll just have to wait and see! Anyways, thanks to JackunzelForever (Sorry but Dylan Schmid already won.), rhiannonmcpaul, Meimei555 (Sadly, that's incorrect but feel free to go back and guess again!), grapejuice101 and CarstaK for reviewing/favoring along with all 2,369 readers! Phew, that's a lot. Okay, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Snow, Charming and Emma had left late at night, leaving Henry and I alone. We went to school as normal and afterwards, Henry went to Granny's while I walked with Jack back to the high school. I had some friends to see, after all.<p>

"So why'd you want to walk back with me?" Jack asked curiously.

"I want to see some old friends who just so happen to have been cursed as high schoolers." I explained. Jack nodded and we walked in silence until he asked,

"Are you okay? You've been a little off all day." I looked down and played with the necklace Henry gave me.

"I feel like something's...wrong." I answered quietly. Jack didn't push the subject and we soon reached the high school. Once the bell rung, the teenagers all came out. I waited patiently until I finally saw spikey blonde hair, blue hair and spikey brown hair. I grinned and ran towards them, crying, "Terra! Aqua! Ven!" The trio turned and gasped when they saw me, dropping all of their items and running at me as well. Ven, being the closest, reached me first and hugged me tightly with Aqua and Terra close behind him.

"You're alive..." Was the only words spoken and they were spoken by Ven. For the rest of the time, the four of us just stood there in silence, clinging to each other.

* * *

><p>I walked along alone when I came to the hospital. I snuck in and ran into Emma.<p>

"What're you doing here?" She asked.

"I just came to see what was going on." I answered, "Could I maybe come with you?" Emma sighed and reluctantly agreed. She led me to a room where a handless man was handcuffed to a hospital bed. I stood silently as they talked but once Emma left, I rounded on the pirate who's name I now know to be Hook.

"What're you doing back, lass?" Hook asked. I glared at him and walked closer.

"Shut it pirate!" I sneered, "I'm only going to say this once. Stay away from Emma. If you harm her in any way possible, I will find you and make sure you regret it." Hook chuckled,

"And how will you do that, lass? You're just a little girl." I nodded, looked down, making myself appear as weak as possible.

"You're right, I am just a little lost girl..." I trailed off and started to turn before I whipped around and slammed my tightly closed fist on the table next to Hook's bed, my fist flashing soft pink. "Except I'm not. I'm the Maiden of Light and if you so much as hurt or hit on Emma in any way possible, I will find you and make you regret it!" I turned around again and began to leave when Hook said,

"You know, lass, for me to heed your warning, I'd have to care about what you say." I growled, whipped around and, using my magic, punched the pirate in the ribs. Hook grunted painfully as I sneered,

"That's strike one. Do not make it strike two." With that said, I turned around and left the hospital.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Henry and I walked out together to see Snow and Charming making breakfast with Emma.<p>

"You were out all night." Henry said, "Where were you? Granny and Hope wouldn't tell me anything. Did I miss it all?" I looked down, feeling slightly guilty. I couldn't tell Henry I punched a pirate just to warn him to stay away from Emma. What would he think of me?

"Cereal okay?" Charming asked Emma.

"Yeah." Emma agreed.

"Come on, tell us." I whined childishly, curious myself.

"Rumplestilskin and Hook had a fight and someone got hurt." Snow explained.

"We weren't sure is Dr. Frankenstein could fix him, but he did." Emma added.

"Doctor?" Henry asked, "Oh, that's who Whale is."

"Yeah, but without the neck bolts." Emma nodded.

"The monster had the bolts, not the doctor." Henry and I corrected in unison.

"Right. But either way, some of us having known him, it's weird." Emma said.

"It's not weird." Snow said, "We're past it. We were cursed." I nodded in agreement.

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked.

"Nothing." Charming interuppted.

"Really, it's nothing." Snow agreed.

"Wait." Henry said excitedly. He ran to get his book and came back. "Frankenstein isn't in here. It's not a fairytale. That means he came from another land. With different stories." Emma placed two bowls in front of Henry and me.

"Eat. I really want to go to bed." She stated.

"If the Curse went to places with other stories, then who knows who else is in this town?" Henry continued excitedly. I chuckled and placed a hand on his arm. Just then, there was a knock on the door, which opened to reveal 'Stilskin.

"Gold. We've all had a long night." Emma said, standing to meet him.

"You remember that favor you owe me, Ms. Swan? I'm cashing it in." 'Stilskin said. My eyes widened as I remembered the deal Emma had made to give Ella her baby.

"It's not a good-" Emma started.

"You _do _honor your agreements, don't you?" 'Stilskin said, "I need to find someone, so we're leaving today. Pack your bag."

"Leaving?" Snow asked.

"Where?" Henry and I added in unison.

"Wait. Find someone? Who?" Emma asked.

"My son. It has to be today, because every minute I'm here, is a minute closer to me killing Hook. So it's really best for all concerned if I leave, and you're going to come with me. Oh, and, um, we have a long history. So know this, and know it to be true. If any harm comes to Belle while I'm gone, I'm killing all of you. I'll see you at noon." 'Stilskin said and with that, he left. The five of us just stood there, looking at each other in confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>There's the chapter! Sorry it's short and there's no flashbacks but I hope it's still good! Thanks to grapejuice101 for helping me with Hope's first scene with Hook a long while back and I'm so happy I could use it finally! Please review to wish me a happy anniversary (just kidding)! Later!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13:Tiny the Giant

**Hey guys, I'm back! And before I begin, I must rant about Once Upon a Time (sorry). Oh my goodness, Anna and Elsa and Kristoff are perfect! They look and act as if they stepped right out of the TV and joined Once! And because Once brought them on, I have an idea for season four which is the next paragraph. IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS, SKIP THE NEXT PARAGRAPH, I'M SERIOUS!**

**So, I plan on having Hope being...(dramatic pause...)...Elsa's daughter! I came up with a very complicated plot that will fit Hope nicely into being Elsa and the king of Briar Rose's, portrayed by Chris Pine and his wife shall be portrayed by Mandy Moore with blonde hair, daughter and Snow White's cousin. If you want an even bigger spoiler, as to **_**how **_**I'm going to make it work, ask and I will answer!**

**SPOILERS OVER! Okay, also, Count Me In by Dove Cameron is a new theme for Hope and Henry and Family Tree by Mattew West is Hope's new theme, specifically used for season 4. Anyways, thanks to grapejuice101, sorax33, JackunzelForever, Meimei555 and Idon'twritee for reviewing/following along with all 2,538 readers! Okay, I think that's everything so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Henry and I walked into the living room, him walking up to Emma and me heading over to the couch, where his book rested. As I picked it up, I heard Henry ask,<p>

"Do you think it'll be cold where we're going or warm?"

"I think layers are always a good idea." Emma answered. I looked up and saw her standing near the door, talking to 'Stilskin. As Henry walked towards me, I turned my heightened hearing and walked over to my metaphorical brother, giving him his book.

"Here, you might want this." I said. Henry, however, pushed the book back into my hands.

"Keep it, it's yours just as much as mine, after all." He smiled.

"Henry, I can't-" I started but Henry interuppted,

"Hope, take it. I mean it." I sighed and shook my head, my hair falling into my eyes slightly.

"You're stubborn, you know that?" I smiled. Henry laughed as Snow walked up and began to help him with his jacket. When he and Emma went to leave, I hugged him tightly and whispered, "Be safe."

"I will, I promise." Henry whispered back before he and Emma left with 'Stilskin. I sighed and took out my diary from my satchel, which was resting on the couch. I wrote in it for about an hour when Snow said,

"You like the holster, huh?" I looked up and saw the two getting ready to leave. I stood up as well before getting my dark blue coat and put it on. Today, I wore a white long sleeved shirt, light green pants and my leather boots. My two necklaces rested around my neck and a lily rested in my freeflowing hair.

"I miss carrying a sword." I heard Charming chuckle.

"Now that doesn't surprise me." I smirked, turning to my cousin and her husband. "After all, you brought that weapon _everywhere _and rarely left without it."

"I wasn't that bad." Charming said.

"I had to tell you to leave it by the door in your room when we moved into the castle!" I retorted. Charming rolled his eyes and Snow cut in,

"Well, it looks good on you."

"Come on." Charming said, "Leroy has the dwarves on Cora watch." I chuckled slightly at the wording as I walked over to grab my sword, bow, quiver and staff and put each where it belonged. "They've got eyes everywhere, but they could use our help." Charming continued, helping Snow with her coat.

"Really?" Snow asked, "How hard can it be to find a powerful sorceress in a small town?" Charming opened the door and all three of us were shocked to find Regina on the other side, about to knock.

"Apparently, not very hard." Charming and I stated in unison.

"Regina, you're back." Snow stated.

"I know you think I'm responsible for poor Dr. Hopper's death." Regina said.

"He's...alive." Charming said.

"What?" Regina asked, shocked.

"You were framed." Snow explained.

"Who would do that?" Regina asked.

"Your mother. She's here." Snow answered.

"Well that's-that's not possible." Regina said.

"When we found a way back, so did she." Snow explained. Regina sighed. "And we're so sorry."

"I know." Regina said, "But if Cora's here, then we're all in danger. Please, you have to let me see my son. I can protect him."

"He's not here." Snow said.

"What?" Regina asked.

"Mr. Gold asked Emma to help him find his son. They left town about an hour ago with Henry." Charming explained. I felt the temperature slowly decreasing as Regina's anger began to rise as slowly as the temperature.

"And no one told me?" Regina asked.

"We didn't know where you were." Snow explained, "And to be honest, Regina, I don't think Emma has to run anything by you." I sucked in a deep breath and my eyes widened.

_Bad move, Snow!_

"No, I suppose she doesn't." Regina stated and left.

"Well, that went well." Snow stated as she closed the door. Finally, I face palmed.

"Understatment of the day." I muttered against my palm.

"For her, it doesn't get much better." Charming said, "Come on, let's go find Cora."

"Where?" Snow and I asked in unison.

"No idea." Charming said as he handed Snow her own bow and quiver of arrows. "But I know who to ask."

* * *

><p>Snow, Charming, Grumpy and I stood at the dock with Hook, whom I was glaring at. We had released him from the hospital at Charming's insistence, though I had protested and quite loudly at that, I'll have you know.<p>

"You didn't even ask about my recovery." Hook said sarcastically.

"Shut it, Hook!" I sneered.

"How are you feeling, Hook?" Snow asked, ignoring me.

"Come closer and feel for yourself." Hook smirked. Charming pushed Hook backwards and got in his face.

"You wanna lose the other hand?" He threatened. I didn't blame him, I wanted to shoot Hook right then and there. "Where's the ship? Come on, Archie told us, it's shielded somehow isn't it...mate."

"Aye." Hook said, "That it is. Follow me. I don't know what you expect to find, Cora won't be there."

"Maybe she left something behind that will tell us where she went, let's go." Charming said as he pushed Hook forward.

"No funny business." Grumpy said, "I'm watching you, pirate."

"Me too." I sneered.

"Yes, dwarf, lass." Hook said sarcastically, "That should deter me from any malfeasance." Grumpy and I began to move forward but Snow stopped us.

"Oh, don't worry, Leroy, Hope," She said, "he'll help us."

"What makes you so sure?" Hook asked.

"Because you're a pirate." Snow stated, "You know which way the wind blows and right now, it is gusting towards us."

"Oh, I see where your daughter got her gumption." Hook stated.

"Runs in the family." I smirked, crossing my arms. Hook turned to Charming.

"Follow me." He said and he led us up the ship, pushing Grumpy aside in the progress. I moved forward to hurt him but Snow and Grumpy grabbed my arms to stop me.

"Easy, Little Rose." Grumpy warned, glaring at Hook. I sighed and we followed the pirate.

* * *

><p>"You sailed this ship from our land. Can you sail it back?" Grumpy asked as we looked around <em>The Jolly Roger<em>.

"My ship?" Hook said, "She's a marvel. Made from enchanted wood. We weathered many a storm together, seeing glittering shores. But to travel between lands, she must go through a portal."

"Any of those 'glittering shores' involve Neverland?" I asked, crossing my arms and looking at the pirate. Hook looked surprised that I knew about Neverland but Charming interuppted,

"Yeah, what do you know about Cora's plans?"

"Cora's not the most commutative of lasses." Hook said, "But let me tell you this. Whatever malice she has in mind, her weapon of choice is in here." Hook tapped on something that was covered by a cloth. Grumpy and I walked over and uncovered it, revealing a cage holding a man in clothes from the Enchanted Forest. I gasped, covering my moth in shock.

"Who's that?" Snow asked.

* * *

><p>"So Cora used magic to make him travel-sized." Grumpy summarized.<p>

"Whatever she intends to do with him, it's important." Hook explained.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what she intends." Charmin said, "You're holding out."

"Well, either have your lovely wife torture it out of me, which I promise will be fun for both-" Hook started when Charming grabbed him around his throat while I grabbed an arrow and loaded my bow, ready to let it fly at any time.

"Why don't you and I have some fun?" Charming threatened.

"I don't know what's she planning." Hook said, "Why don't you wake the bloody giant and ask him yourself?" Snow took the key from the pirate and the two of us opened the cage.

"Hey." Snow said. The giant was startled awake.

"Hi." I smiled gently.

"It's alright." Snow reassured, "You're safe now." The giant climbed out.

"What's your name?" I asked with a soft smile.

"Anton. Where's that witch?" The giant, Anton, asked.

"She's gone." Snow answered.

"What did she do? She made me small." Anton said. Charming grabbed Anton's shoulder and turned him around.

"Come on. Let's get you outta here." He said. Anton's face changed then.

"You." He stated.

"Me?" Charming asked.

"You! Uhh!" Anton cried and uppercut Charming.

"Charming!" I cried as he flew backwards over a railing on deck.

"David!" Snow cried. Grumpy ran towards Anton and cried,

"Hey! Hey, over here, you big-"

"Aah!" Anton cried. He grabbed Grumpy and threw him down the stairs, where he hit his head. Charming pulled out his gun but Anton kicked it away. Just then, Snow and I pulled out our bows and each shot an arrow at Anton. The giant turned.

"Step away from my husband!" Snow cried the same instant I cried,

"Step away from my father!" Nobody questioned me, after all, I'd often call Charming my father in the past after my own had died.

"You may have me outnumbered, but this isn't over." Anton said, "You think I forgot what you did? I didn't. You'll pay for your evil. I promise you'll pay!" The giant then ran off the ship.

* * *

><p>Red and I walked into the hospital, Red holding a basket. When Snow, Charming, Grumpy and I returned to Granny's, Red had invited me to go with her to visit Belle, who I had learned was suffering boarding crossing like Sneezy. We walked in to see Belle watching TV.<p>

"Hi." I greeted.

"Hey." Red greeted as well. Belle stared at us for a while until Red said, "You don't remember us, do you?"

"Um...sorry, no I...I don't." Belle apologized. Red and I sat down next to Belle and Red turned off the TV.

"I'm Hope and she's Ruby." I smiled gently, trying to hide my disappointment.

"You used to come into my granny's diner a lot before." Red explained, "Anyway, I...thought you could use some comforts from home." Red reached into her basket and pulled out a book. "You were always telling me about Jules Verne, so I brought you my favorite-_The Mysterious Island_."

"And I brought you my favorite-_To Kill a Mockingbird_." I added, taking the book out of my satchel, which rested on my shoulder, and gave it to Belle as Red gave her her own book.

"Thank you." Belle smiled, "Well...were we really friends?"

"Yeah we were." Red said as I nodded in agreement.

"Then tell me the truth." Belle said, "Before I was brought here, I was hurt. I was bleeding, and then this man came. And he...he healed me. Then I saw him hold a ball of fire in his hands. How? How is that possible?" Just then, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it out and checked it to see Snow had texted me.

"I have to go, my cousin, um, Mary, needs me right now." I explained. Belle smiled understandingly but Red gave a 'gee thanks' look. I shot her an apologetic look and ran out of the hospital. As I ran, I used my magic to undo the invisiblity spell I had cast on my weapons, making them visible again.

* * *

><p>When I arrived at the diner, I found the three sitting in a booth. I walked over and sat beside Grumpy. He gave me his smile reserved just for me, since he's had a softspot for me ever since he met me and learned everything I've gone through.<p>

"David. Did that giant just say he'll make you pay? For what?" Snow asked.

"I have no idea." Charming admitted, "I've never seen that guy before."

"Well he sure knows you." Grumpy quipped.

"And quite well from the looks of it." I added. Charming thought for a moment before saying,

"No. It's not about me. He just thinks it is." I knew exactly what he was talking about then. James, his twin.

"Your brother. That's who he thinks you are." Snow said.

"It's the only thing that makes sense." Charming said.

"This could be bad." I stated, playing with my charm bracelet as Snow sighed and Charming stood up.

"Come on." Charming said.

"Where are we going?" Snow and I asked in unison.

"To find out what kind of trouble my brother got himself into." Charming said before he turned to Grumpy, who had just returned. "Leroy, get your head looked at and gather the dwarves. You need to keep an eye out for this giant." Grumpy nodded and the three of us walked out of the diner.

* * *

><p>After we looked for a while, Anton showed up, a giant again. People were running around in chaos.<p>

"That's right! Run!" Anton cried as he picked up a car and threw it, causing it to land behind Snow, Charming and I. "_RUN!_"

"That's it, Snow!" I cried, "I'm doing something!"

"Hope, no!" Snow cried as I ran forward but it was too late. What I was about to do was something I never succeeded in, though Blue had tried to teach me.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Alright Hope, let's try again." Blue said. I nodded and attempted the move once again but I ended up pushing myself back into a tree.<strong>

"**Argh!" I cried in pain as I fell to the ground. Blue flew up to me and was silent for a moment before she said,**

"**Princess Hope, perhaps we should stop trying this move before you hurt yourself." I pushed myself with a grunt and looked at the fairy.**

"**N-No." I stuttered, feeling weak and hurt. "I...I won't give up. Losers give up and...I'm no loser. I am a princess and the only heir left to Briar Rose. I have to be strong when no one else can and I have to protect my people. I will learn this move, even if...if I die from protecting my people and my family!" Blue looked at me for a minute before she smiled,**

"**Alright."**

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath and stomped my foot on the ground. A soft pink rose rose under my feet. I closed my eyes and pushed my arms out. As I did, the rose extended until it was under most of the people in the town running. I clasped my hands in front of me and began to spin in a circle. I jumped in the air and began to spin faster, my hands rising above my head as well. When I was high enough, I slowed down, lowered my hands, opened my eyes, which were glowing a soft pink, and threw my arms out. A field of soft pink light rose up from the huge rose in the ground and acted as a forcefield, protecting everyone. For a minute, it held. But then, Anton punched me and I flew back. My magic was still slightly active and softened my fall into Snow's arms.<p>

"Hope!" She cried.

"I'm...fine." I whispered. I closed my eyes as darkness took over.

* * *

><p><span><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person PoV:**

Snow looked down at her unconcious cousin resting in her arms.

"Mary Margaret!" Snow turned as Red ran up to her. "Go, I've got Hope!" She said.

"But-" Snow began to protest but Red took Hope from the queen and cried,

"Go!" Snow nodded and ran off to help her husband.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope's PoV:<strong>

I opened my eyes to see Snow, Charming, Grumpy, Anton and Red staring at me. Red and Snow were holding me in their arms.

"Hope?" Snow whispered.

"Mom...Red...Dad...Grumpy...Anton..." I whispered back, as tradition. Whenever I lost unconciousness during the war, I would have to whisper everyone's name I saw to confirm to Snow that I was fine. When I was weak like this, I called Snow and Charming 'Mom' and 'Dad' because they've become my subordinate parents over the years. Snow hugged me tightly.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" She said. She pulled away and glared at me. "Now, don't you ever do anything like that ever again." She warned. I laughed weakly,

"Snow, come on. I'm _your _cousin, it's practically in my blood to get into trouble." Snow shook her head at me as she and Red helped me stand up and supported me all the way to Granny's. On the way, I had to help explain Charming's name to Grumpy, who would call Charming 'whatever I damn well please'. Soon we entered Granny's.

"This is Granny's." Grumpy introduced, "She makes a mean lasagna and runs an inn, so I'm sure we can set you up with a room 'till you find a place."

"Thanks, but I think I'll set up camp in the woods." Anton said.

"The woods?" Grumpy and I asked in unison, me still a little weak sounding.

"Yeah, I'm better off alone." Anton said, "I'm not too good at fitting in."

"You're in the right place." Grumpy smiled, "Storbrooke's got all kinds-dwarves, fairies, werewolves, the Maiden of Light, you name it. Ruby, beers all around."

"We all miss our land, Anton. But this is our home now." Snow explained as she took over all of my weight as Red went to get the beers.

"You never think about going back?" Anton asked.

"Of course we do." Snow said, "It's just not possible."

"We have no way to get there." Charming added.

"How's the farmland here?" Anton asked.

"Pretty good. Why?" I asked, feeling a little stronger. Anton took a vial out of his pocket.

"The stem is from a beanstalk." He explained, "If I plant it, it should be able to grow some magic beans. And then you just may have a way."

* * *

><p>We stood in a field later, watching Anton inspect the soil.<p>

"Well, what's the verdict?" Charming asked.

"Soil's got a nice loamy feel." Anton said, "Lots of minerals. The beans should grow well here. Only one problem." The dwarves approached as Snow asked,

"What's that?"

"Cora." Anton answered, "This is why she brought me. She wanted me to grow beans. So whatever she plans to do with them...can't be good."

"Then we won't let her get to them." Snow said.

"I can make a field like I did earlier." I offered.

"No." Snow, who was still supporting me slightly, shot down instantly.

"No one touches our crop." Grumpy said.

"Your crop?" Anton asked, "I thought you guys were miners."

"Work is work." Grumpy shrugged, "It's what we do. So what do you say? You up for some help?"

"Okay." Anton agreed.

"Happy!" Grumpy called. Happy gave Grumpy an axe. "Here. To help break up the earth." Grumpy said as he gave the axe to Anton. We all watched as the name 'Tiny' was etched into the axe.

"'Tiny'. My brothers used to call me that." Anton smiled.

"Ax never lies." Grumpy said.

"Wait a second. I did my time in the mines. How come I didn't get one of those?" Charming asked.

"Cause you ain't a dwarf." Grumpy retorted causing me to laugh slightly. He rubbed Anton on the back and said, "Welcome aboard, brother." With that being said, the dwarves and the giant began to get to work, whistling 'Heigh-Ho' as they did.

* * *

><p>While Snow and Charming were getting coffee from Granny's and a hot chocolate for me, I sat in my room, reading Henry's book. I smiled as I read about all of mine and Snow's adventures, with and without Charming and the others. They were some good times but I wouldn't change what I have for anything in the world. I'd rather be stuck here for several more years then to live in a world without Henry and Emma and Jack, too. I closed the book and laid down, waiting for Snow and Charming to come back with my hot chocolate, all the while wondering what Emma and Henry were up to.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>There's the chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review, later!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14:Baelfire

**Hey guys, it's been a while! I'm sorry for taking so long, I've just been busy! But I'm back now, and I'm so excited for this chapter! Why? Because we're on Manhattan! That means Neal's coming! And I reveal a little more complexion to Hope's past! Alright, so thanks to JackunzelForever, Meimei555 (Yes, Elsa will be Hope's mother, I'm so excited to write that!), grapejuice101, RuthlessNReckless, iamgoku and Amber0639 for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 3,161 readers! Okay, so one of the reasons I'm so late is because I've started writing two (yes, you read correctly, **_**two**_**) new stories, both under the Sonic the Hedgheog archive so check them out if you like that! Oh, I also read that they might be giving Henry a love interest in the show. I swear if they do, I will feel like hurting them. It'll totally mess up my story since Grace/Henry was supposed to be one of the major couples! Ugh! Also, for RWBY fans, Red Like Roses part 2 is now Hope's theme for whenever she's abandoned by someone, mostly in the second half of season 3 with Henry. Alright, I think that's everything so please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I smiled at the kids in my class as Jack taught them. Since he's a student teacher, he has to teach them on his own every once in a while. Having basically taught Emma everything she knows back home, he had an advantage here. He was comforable with the kids and they loved him, Jamie especially. But I couldn't help but wish Henry was here. He would've loved Jack, he already did. I sighed as I played with a strand of my pony tail. I was wearing an icy blue long sleeved shirt, jeans, a snow white jacket, no pun on my cousin's name, and my leather boots. I also wore both of my necklaces, my charm bracelet, several white bracelets on my left wrist and my hair in a low pony tail with blue and white flowers at the top of it. I suddenly felt my phone buzz and checked it.<p>

_Hope, get home now, I have to tell you and David something. _It read. It was obviously from Snow. I was curious to what she had to tell Charming and I, so as soon as the lunch bell rang, right then actually, I stood up, grabbed my satchel and left.

"Jack, you're in charge until I get back." I called back to the class. They must've been confused but remained silent.

* * *

><p>"Are you kidding?!" I cried after Snow told me what she did.<p>

"So Rumplestilskin is Henry's grandfather?" Charming clarified.

"Apparently." Snow confirmed. I groaned and covered my face with my hands. This was...just wrong!

"But I'm his grandfather." Charming continued, confused.

"You can have more than one, Charming." I explained, my face still buried in my hands.

"So his...step-grandmother is Regina, the evil queen." Charming continued.

"Actually, his step-great-grandmother." Snow corrected, "And she's also his adoptive mother."

"It's a good thing we don't have Thanksgiving in our land, cause that dinner would suck." Charming sighed.

"Or...maybe this will mellow everyone out." Snow said.

"Yeah right, Snow." I snapped sarcastically, "Our family tree just keeps getting weirder and weirder. What's Henry's dad's name, anyway?"

"Neal Cassidy, though he used to be called Baelfire apparently." Snow answered. Suddenly, my head hurt. I cried out and held it tightly, moving around to try and dispel the pain. I suddenly fell to the floor and blacked out.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>3<strong>__**rd**__** Person PoV:**_

_A young Baelfire, only a little kid, sat in the forest alone, crying. His papa just told him his mama was dead and he ran away that night because he couldn't sleep and was too sad to talk to his papa. He didn't know what to do, he felt...lost. Suddenly, everything faded to white and Bae noticed he was standing._

"_Where...where am I?" He asked._

"_I'm not sure myself." A voice answered. The young boy turned around only to see a figure approaching. The figure was a girl, older than him. She wore a long, flowing white dress that looked like it was made of light and was so long it covered her feet, with short sleeves resting on the sides of her shoulders. She also wore a pale yellow cloak with the hood up, hiding her face from the small boy._

"_Who...who are you?" Bae asked. The girl reached up and lowered her hood, revealing her blue green eyes and long blonde hair that fell to her waist in waves, with yellow flower petals resting in it. Her eyes sparkled with light and kindness, she practically gave off an aura of pureness._

"_My name is Hope, I won't hurt you." She introduced gently. Trusting the girl, Hope, Bae smiled,_

"_My name's Baelfire, but my papa calls me Bae!"_

"_It's nice to meet you, Bae." Hope smiled._

"_You too!" Bae agreed with a nod, causing Hope to giggle at his childishness. The two spent the rest of the night talking only for Bae to wake up in the forest, his papa above him. He must've fallen asleep. Bae, however, didn't notice the faint figure of a maiden not yet born watching him as his papa led him home._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope's PoV:<strong>

"Hope! Open your eyes!" My eyes snapped open to see Snow and Charming above me. "Are you okay?" Snow asked, her face creased with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered offhandedly, thinking about that flashback. _What was that? _I thought. All of my flashbacks when the Curse was active were never like that, they were always my point of view. That one...was as if I wasn't even there, yet I saw myself, though I never remembered that happening. And on top of it all, that little boy I talked to was named Baelfire, _Henry's father_. I shook my head. This was all too confusing.

* * *

><p><strong>There's the chapter! Short, I know, but you had to have expected that. I'll try to update sooner but I make no promises. And what do you think Hope and Bae's connection is? Cause there is a reason young Bae had a dream about Hope, and not just because Dylan Schmid will be Olivia's love interest in Hope: Behind the Scenes. Try and guess! Please review! Check out my new stories! Later!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15:Graves, Old and New

**Hey guys, it's been a long time. So, before I apologize and thank all of you, I have some sad news. Monty Oum, the creator of RWBY, which I have used songs from for Hope's themes, died at the beginning of the month at the age of 33. Because of this, and because he has inspired so much of my writing, I am dedicating this chapter to him and encouraging all of you to check out his work. Anyways, thanks to JackunzelForever, grapejuice101, Amazing TEEN Authoress, Helena Light, DJpaigeDJ, JellOtaku, SuperManIsActuallyClarkKent and sarahrachel21 for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 3,849 readers! I can't believe that I've been writing this story for an entire year now, man time sure flies. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>I walked through the forest, a single red rose in my hand while a red cloak covered my head. It may be odd to be doing this in what most people call the modern world, but this is my tradition, I wouldn't stop until I got over this. I reached a beautiful lake in the middle of the forest and bent down on the edge of it. I set the rose in the water and softly began to sing.<p>

"_Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest._

_White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test._

_Black the beast descends from shadows._

_Yellow beauty burns…gold."_

"Thought you'd be here." I whipped my head around so fast, my cloak fell off. I was slightly startled to see Jack standing behind me.

"What're you doing here?" I asked as I adjusted the red rose tucked behind my ear. Under my cloak, I wore a red shirt with a white jacket, jeans, white leather boots with a small red flower on top of each, my charm bracelet and a white bracelet on my left wrist.

"You thought I wouldn't know the day of my own death? Hope, you disappoint me." Jack said, his voice mockingly hurt. He knelt beside me and touched the water gently. I didn't know what to say to that, considering I still didn't even know how he was even _alive_ since Emma saw him die. "What, got nothing to say to your closest friend?" He teased, nudging my side slightly.

"How are you alive?" I blurted out without even thinking. Jack seemed taken aback by my sudden question. I kept my eyes on the water that once took him away from me. For a long time, I could barely focus on anything. Heck, I started snapping at Lord Eraqus at how he couldn't control my life, even if he wanted to. I wasn't myself until I went to visit Snow and turned my attention to comforting her and blocking Jack from my mind. "I mean…none of the other ghosts I see returned to life when the Curse was cast. What makes you so different?" I asked, my hand still trailing the water gently.

"Maybe…you called me back." Jack suggested. I scoffed,

"Yeah right, _I _was dead and even then, I…I couldn't find you over there." Jack was silent and I didn't look at him until I felt his hand grab mine. I felt my heart rate pick up to an impossible speed and fought down the blush that threatened to turn my face pink. He must have distracted me so much that my barriers slipped slightly so I could hear my parents chuckling while I sensed Jack's father encouraging him to keep going.

"Hope…there's something I have to confess." He whispered. I looked up at him and noticed he was looking back at me with the most serious look in his eyes, one I have never seen before.

"Jack…you can tell me anything." I whispered back, not wanting to break this moment. It felt like everything froze and it was just the two of us, suspended somewhere between a dream and reality.

"When I fell through the lake and died…I woke up that night with no memory of who I was." Jack whispered, "All I knew was that my name was Jack…Frost and I was the spirit of winter." He must've expected some harsh reaction from me but I remained silent, just staring at him. "You're not…freaked out?" Jack whispered, looking slightly confused.

"Why would I be?" I asked, my voice still a whisper. "I have magic…why would you being a spirit of winter after you died freak me out?" Jack was staring at me as if I was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. Slowly, he began to lean in and I felt like I couldn't breathe. When he got even closer, I closed my eyes and began to breathe through my mouth, almost unconsciously. I felt his breath on my lips as he stopped for a second, as if trying to decide what to do. My eyes opened just the slightest bit just as he closed the gap between us and kissed me. It was a simple kiss, and yet it was the most magical thing I can ever remember feeling in my life. My blood began to rush faster and my heart rate soared through the roof. My magic was almost exploding inside of me as I sighed against Jack's lips. His hand let mine go and ended up on my cheek while mine went to his neck, my fingers tangling at the little hair at the back of his neck. I never wanted this to end but I soon had to pull away, breathing heavily as I did so. I refused to open my eyes, however. I wanted this feeling to stay for as long as it could.

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

Jack opened his eyes as soon as he pulled away from Hope and he gazed at her as he tried to catch his breath. He had never, not in his wildest dreams, ever imagined kissing Hope, who he had originally met at 12 year old Faith when he was actually 17. Now, here he was, forever trapped at 18 and kissing his best friend that was physically 14 but had the mentality of a 43 year old. He honestly couldn't believe he was here. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, he had absolutely _no idea_! All he knew was that he cared more about Hope than he had ever cared about _anyone in the world_. Hope's eyes slowly opened and Jack couldn't help but slightly admire their blue green color. It was like he was staring into a lake.

"Hope…" He whispered, having no idea what he was going to say. Suddenly, Hope's phone buzzed in her satchel with a text. Jack mentally cursed the damn phone as she took it out and read the text only for her eyes to widen in shock.

"No way…" She whispered.

"What is it?" He asked, confused. She met his eyes and explained,

"Snow's nurse is alive."

**Hope's POV:**

I couldn't believe what Snow had just texted me, even if the timing was simply awful. I packed up my phone and said,

"Jack, I'm so sorry I'm running out on you but I really have to see her."

"It's okay. I'll see you soon though, right?" He asked.

"Of course!" I cried, giving him a smile. It seemed to reassure him which, in turn, reassured me. We were _seriously _gonna have to talk about this. I stood up, snapped my fingers so my blue coat replaced my red cloak and hugged Jack tightly before I ran to where Snow told me to go. _Johanna…after all this time._

* * *

><p>"Snow! Johanna!" I cried as I ran towards the field. The two women turned to me and grinned. Whenever I had visited Snow, Johanna had taken care of me as if I was her own child just as she treated Snow.<p>

"Hope!" Johanna grinned as I reached her and hugged her tightly. She was crying tears of joy. Of course, like everyone else, she thought I was dead. I pulled away smiling at her. "Look at how big you've gotten!" Johanna praised.

"Johanna, I look exactly the same as when I died. I'm the same age." I argued.

"That doesn't matter. You are still beautiful." She smiled. I blushed at her kind words when I saw the flowers she was growing. "They're to honor Snow's mother." Johanna explained. I smiled,

"They're beautiful." Suddenly, there was a rustling noise.

"What was that?" Johanna asked.

"Stay here. I'm sure it was nothing." Snow said.

"Snow…" Johanna and I said.

"No, no, please. Please, just stay here. I'll be right back." And with that, she was gone. I sighed before I bent down and fingered the small white flowers.

"She doesn't change much, does she?" Johanna asked jokingly. I smiled and shook my head.

"She's still as stubborn as ever." I stated. Johanna laughed as she patted my back. I grinned up at her before I stood up.

"So, tell me about the boy you've met." She smirked. My eyes widened, my face felt like it turned ten shades of red and I began to stutter. Johanna simply chuckled at my attempts to deny her accusation. Finally, I sighed and asked,

"How'd you know?"

"I can tell by the look in your eyes." She smiled knowingly.

"Well, I do like him but…I'm 14 and he's 18. Besides, I met him when I was 12 and he was 17 in the Enchanted Forest. He probably only sees me as a kid." I explained.

"Then why did he kiss you?" Johanna smirked.

"Johanna!" I cried. The former servant simply laughed. I shook my head at her before I said goodbye to her and headed back to town.

* * *

><p>I ended up spending the day with Hansel, Gretel, Grace, Emma and Jamie. Grace was slightly depressed, she was missing Henry terribly, so we decided to distract her. When we separated later since we were done, I just so happened to pass the clock tower and watched as Johanna was thrown out the window.<p>

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, racing forward as fast as I could. I was so scared that I didn't even think of using my magic to save her. When I reached her, it was too late. She crashed into the concrete. "Johanna!" I whispered, scared beyond my mind. I turned her over to see she had a few moments of life left.

"Don't let grief…control you…be good…be…yourself…" She whispered before her eyes closed and she was gone.

"No…NO!" I whispered before I tilted my head up towards the sky and let out a scream, not caring that everyone was seeing me. I screamed until I had no voice left. Instead, I bent over Johanna's body and sobbed, wishing I could have done something to save her. I don't know how long it was when Snow and Charming came and took her body. The three of us buried Johanna, or rather they did. I was too numb to do anything but sob into my hands. I lost another person I cared about. _First Jack, then Uncle Leopold, then Father, then Mother, then Snow, briefly, and now Johanna…Who will I lose next? _Suddenly, I fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>3<strong>__**rd**__** Person POV:**_

_Bae looked at his father before he opened the portal. As he tried to get Rumplestilskin to go through with their deal, he saw Hope standing behind his father, watching him sadly._

"_Where you are going, I cannot follow for a long time." She whispered, though Bae heard her voice loud and clear. "Bae…I'm so sorry that I can never truly be with you…"_

Hope…_He thought, though he knew she heard him as clearly as he heard her._

"_When we next meet, you may not know it's me and I may not know it's you. But we will meet again. I promise. Never forget me, Bae. Never forget that I will always love you!" Hope cried, her eyes showing her fear of never seeing him again._

I promise. And I will always love you too. _Bae thought before he yelled at his father and felt him let go, leaving Bae to fall into a land without magic…alone. This time, not even Hope would be with him. For the first time in his life, Baelfire was truly alone. _

_As Hope faded away to the other side, where she would wait until her spirit was taken to be born, a single tear slipped from her eye. She hadn't told Bae that she wouldn't remember him when they next met, most likely._

Its better he didn't know. _She told herself. _I mean, I don't want him pining for a girl that will be several years younger than him. _As she looked up at the night sky for the last time in several hundred years, Hope allowed her final thoughts to call out to Bae, wherever he was. _Bae…you will always be my first love. I wish I would never have to forget you.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope's POV:<strong>

I opened my eyes and blinked away tears.

_I…I fell in love with Henry's _father_? _She thought. Quickly, I shook that thought from my mind and knelt down in front of Johanna's grave, unconsciously blocking out Snow and Charming's voices. _Please…have a safe journey to the other side. And always watch over us. I hope…to see you one day. _I lifted my head as I finished my prayer and through my tears I saw a ghostly version of Johanna in all her Enchanted Forest glory. She was smiling at me and I gave her the biggest smile I could manage, which was very small really, in return. She would always watch over Snow and me, along with Mother, Father, Uncle Leopold and Aunt Eva. And, of course, Charming had Ruth and his father watching over him. They were like…guardian angels I guess. I smiled sadly and bowed my head, praying again before I stood up and hugged Snow, completely unaware of what she and Charming had said.

* * *

><p><strong>There's the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, especially the two romantic moments between Hope and Jack and the small Hope and Bae moment. I wasn't sure what to add so I just threw those moments in. And I liked the whole relationship Snow had with Johanna so I wanted Hope to have something like that with her. Oh yeah and I forgot to mention something in the first note. Olivia Holt, who is Hope, and Ginnifer Goodwin, Snow obviously, are starring in a movie together! It's Tinkerbell and the Legend of the Neverbeast, with Ginnifer as Fawn and Olivia as Morgan, a new animal fairy. It's the first movie the two of them are kind of starring in together! Yay! Okay, so please review to let me know what you think and I'll try to update soon. Neal comes in next guys so the reunion is coming up fast! Later!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16:Bae's Return

**I LIIIIVVVVVEEEEE! Now tell me which mortal needs my protection, great ancestor? Kidding! I'm not Mushu but I do live, at last! Sorry for disappearing off the face of the Earth but I recently got a job and have been trying to balance that and school, I took my AP test today so I should be good. Anyways, we now reached 50 reviews! I never thought this story would get so many after Hope's 34 reviews so this means I've improved a lot in my writing since Hope was my third story ever, so thanks to all of your support! Thanks to britara515 (Yep, I was on a Jackunzel high of sorts when this story started so I have my version being Hope and Jack since Rapunzel inspired part of Hope's character.), Meimei555 (Me too, that's why I had that moment otherwise we'd be waiting until the end of season 3 and I feel you guys might hurt me if I made you wait that long. Of course, you may be shipping something else here ;)), iamgoku (Trust me, I've been looking forward to this too.), grapejuice101 (Yeah but I was mourning when I wrote that chapter so it kinda transferred to Hope too.), DreamYourOwnDestiny, anettakaspar, nathaliedew98, DisneyCraze, redrosebird and .18 for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 4,393 readers! There is also a song in this chapter. It is titled The Bravery, it is from the anime Magi and the lyrics belong to LeeandLie on YouTube, go check her out she's one of the most awesome singer/song writers I've ever heard. Also, remember the lyrics because they'll come back in the future in Believe, season 3. And how many of you are looking forward to Sunday? I know I am, especially since I get to write what I am calling the ultimate AU with Hope in it. Okay, now enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>I sat at the table, fiddling with my fingers. I've been out of it since Johanna's funeral, though I've gotten better. Right now, I was fiddling with my fingers because I knew Henry, Emma and 'Stilskin were returning to Storybrooke and that meant B-Neal was coming too. I shook my head to clear it when Snow hung up the phone.<p>

"Come on, Hope." She said gently.

"We're going to meet them, right?" I asked as I stood up and straightened my light green shirt and fixing the green flower in my flowing hair.

"Yeah, we're going to the docks." Snow answered. I nodded, grabbed my coat and followed her out.

_It's time to meet you here, Bae._

* * *

><p>I watched as B-Neal and Red helped 'Stilskin off the ship.<p>

"Are you okay?" Snow asked Emma as she and Henry came off. I instantly hugged Henry tightly.

"I'm fine, Hope." He mumbled.

"Still, we all missed you. Grace especially." I teased. Henry's face tinted pink slightly and he remained silent.

"Yeah. Yeah we're alright." Emma said at the same instant as Henry and I pulled apart. Charming took 'Stilskin from Red and helped B-Neal take him to the truck as Henry and I went to him.

"Uh, I drove a ship." Henry admitted happily.

"Did you now?" Charming asked.

"Yeah, my dad showed me how." Henry grinned.

"That's…me." B-Neal said when he met my eyes. His eyes widened and I felt my breath catch in my throat, my hand going to grab the necklace Henry gave me. I couldn't hear anything after that as Charming and B-Neal set 'Stilskin in the back of the truck and B-Neal walked towards me, as if in a daze. "Hope?" He whispered. I couldn't speak so I simply nodded. Slowly, he reached a hand out and put it on my shoulder. "How…how…?" He whispered, not able to finish the sentence. Suddenly, I felt my senses be overwhelmed and my vision turned black. The last thing I heard was Henry and B-Neal shouting,

"Hope!"

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>3<strong>__**rd**__** Person PoV:**_

"Will she be okay?" Henry asked Neal as they stared at the unconscious princess in the father's arms.

"Yeah…yeah, she'll be fine, kid." Neal nodded, in a daze as he stared at Hope.

"You knew her, didn't you?" Henry asked.

"How'd you know?" Neal asked.

"The two of you were mentioned in the book, though it wasn't really specific, just that you saw the Maiden of Light so she could give you hope." Henry explained.

"Hope's…the Maiden of Light?" Neal whispered, shocked.

"Yeah, we found out when my other mom ripped her heart out. She's okay though." Henry explained.

"We'd better bring her with us." Neal stated as he adjusted the girl so he was carrying her bridal style.

"Take care of her, she's my sister." Henry stated.

"What?" Neal asked, confused.

"Hope's my best friend, she's practically my sister so I call her that. She calls me her brother too." Henry answered.

"Alright. I'll take care of her." Neal promised.

* * *

><p><em>Bae sat on the log hanging his head when he heard something walking towards him. Looking up, he wasn't surprised to see Hope walking towards him. She still wore her white dress and pale yellow cloak, it was all she wore. Silently, she sat beside him.<em>

"_You're here to cheer me up, right?" Bae asked. It seemed to him in that moment that all Hope did was come to cheer him up._

"_Your father took you from those dancing boys…and Pan." Hope stated._

"_Yeah, I was having fun and he took me away with magic!" Bae cried angrily. "I'm just so tired of him using magic for _everything_! It's so bad, everyone's treating me differently because of him! I'd rather have my Papa back!"_

"_Bae, calm down." Hope said, placing a hand on the boy's arm._

"_I can't. I'm just…so _angry_." Bae stated._

"_True, but anger isn't how you should handle your problems. If you do, it'll make you no better than your father." Hope explained._

"_How?" The boy asked, looking up so he met her eyes. It was then he noticed he was now her physical age and how beautiful she looked as the moonlight hit her. He resisted the urge to blush as he noticed this._

"_You have something your father doesn't and if you use your anger instead of it, you'll go dark." Hope explained._

"_And what do I have that he doesn't?" Bae asked sarcastically._

"_Bravery and that bravery makes you the light of your family." Hope answered. Bae scoffed,_

"_I'm not brave. If I was, I'd be a hero and I'm no hero."_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_Because I look at you and see a hero. I look at me and I don't. That's why I'm no hero and I'm not brave. If I was, I'd of left Papa already."_

"_But that's what makes you brave. You _don't _leave."_

"_Yeah sure." He was being sarcastic again. Sighing, Hope hung her head before she got an idea. She stood up and knelt in front of Bae, meeting his eyes. She smiled softly at him and began to sing,_

"I'll put my faith in truth and honesty  
>Believing only what I see with my own eyes<br>Even though the world is feeding me lies

The day I stood to face that storm  
>You guided me so I could see<br>When you said:  
>"I look at you and see a hero"<br>And your voice was strong and true  
>Believing in those words<br>Even though the people laugh and mock you

Their heartless words a bitter sting:  
>"He won't amount to anything"<br>But they'd bite their tongues now

You are strong  
>Unbreakable but never knowing that<br>All along your destiny was calling you where  
>You belong here with me<br>Catching dreams that no one else can even see"

_As she continued to sing, Hope held Bae's hands tightly and pulled him to stand up. As they stood there, everything faded to white but neither noticed as she continued to sing,_

"Hold your hands to the sky  
>Your own flag held high<br>The bravery burns within you  
>And all your tears<br>They're proof you'll survive  
>They're proof that you're alive<br>Whoa

If you can't find your way  
>Just call out my name<br>I'll be at your side  
>So take my hand - Let's go!<br>The world is waiting for you and me"

_Grinning, Hope started running, her hand still in Bae's, forcing him to follow her. Soon, she stopped, spun into Bae and spun away, her skirt circling around her as she acted like the teenager she physically was. Bae felt his heart speed up as he saw her relax and just be a kid for the first time in his life. She turned back to him then and continued her song._

"In life you slip and learn from your mistakes  
>Sometimes you won't have what it takes<br>And that's okay  
>But you can't forget you're only human<p>

We have our lives but pray for more  
>Ohh 'cause no one wants reality<br>But hold your head high"

_As she sang the last line, Hope walked forward so she was directly in front of Bae, placing her hands on his cheeks so he looked directly into her eyes and understood the full meaning of her next words._

"On that day  
>You picked me were my savor<br>And today  
>It's thanks to you that I don't waver<br>Don't feel lost when you have  
>Just as many dreams as there are shining stars"<p>

_As she sang the last line, she spun out and stretched her arms out to her sides as a night sky appeared around them, emphasizing her point. She grinned widely and grabbed Bae's hands again and started walking backwards, pulling him with her._

"It's too soon to give in  
>Just look deep within<br>The bravery burns within you  
>You'll be all right<br>Tomorrow's in sight  
>And soon you'll greet the dawn<br>Yeah

If your heart still believes  
>And if you still dream<br>Then put faith in me  
>I'm always by your side<br>No matter what the future throws our way

We've traveled near and far  
>And gave up all we had<br>But still we made it here and fought on through the good at bad  
>And even when I lost the will to get up and stand<br>You offered me your strength as you held out your hand"

_Hope suddenly released stopped and stepped closer to him and entwined their fingers together so he fully understood the end of her song._

"Hey I wanna know  
>If you can see all the good inside of your soul?<br>'Cause you are why I'm gonna try  
>To stand up again all on my own<p>

I will never forget who you are  
>Because instead of yourself you put others above<br>You're getting up again 'cause even though you are hurt  
>You'd sacrifice it all in order to save the ones you love<br>Ahh

Hey - Hey I wanna know  
>How you go so far<br>It's just who you are  
>Please realize<br>I am right here  
>And there's no need to fear<br>Let me become your strength  
>Yeah<p>

If you can't find your way  
>Just call out my name<br>I'll be at your side  
>So take my hand - Let's go!<p>

The world is waiting for both you and me  
>And somewhere out there is our destiny<br>Just look inside to find the bravery"

_Bae stared at the girl in awe before he made the boldest move he ever made. He leaned in a kissed her. Hope froze for a second before she returned his kiss, a sigh escaping her lips as she did so. Bae released her hands to wrap around her waist instead, pulling her closer. She reacted similarly, her arms wrapping around his neck as her lips parted. Bae was startled but he took the invitation. Something neither recognized was rushing through their veins. In that moment, Bae believed he understood how his father understood when he first received the Dark One's magic. But he also felt as if he couldn't survive without having done this and thanked whatever god was above that gave him the courage to do this._

_Hope, on the other hand, felt _alive_. After years and years of watching over the world and many other dimensions as the unseen Maiden of Light, waiting for the time to enter the world as a real person. The moment Bae kissed her, took control of the situation, she felt as if she was really a teenage girl having her first kiss with the boy she had a crush on since she first met. The feelings rushing through her were nothing the Maiden was familiar with, especially since, until this moment, she thought of the boy currently kissing her as a little brother._

_The two finally parted and rested their foreheads together as they panted, trying to catch their breath._

"_I love you." Hope whispered as tears fell from her eyes because she knew they could never be._

"_I love you too." Bae whispered back as he kissed her tears away, earning more tears in response before she launched herself at him, hugging him tightly as he sobbed. Bae simply ran his hand through her hair and his other hand on her back. Hope simply tightened her grip on him, wishing with all her heart that she could be with him._

* * *

><p>Neal sighed as he stared at the unconscious girl in the chair next to him. He had left his father for a minute to simply keep an eye on Hope.<p>

_She looks exactly the same. _He thought. He still remembered the feeling of emptiness he felt once he realized he'd never be able to see, to speak or to hold the girl he had fallen in love with again. Now she was _alive _and a _teenager_. On top of that, he had fallen in love with Emma and was engaged to Tamara. Neal groaned as he ran a hand over his face. _How can my life be any more complicated?_

"What is it?" Neal turned as Emma walked up to him. "She okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just realizing how complicated my life is." Neal admitted. Emma let out a small laugh.

"Join the club. Hope's got it bad too."

"What do you mean?"

"She spent 12 years in another universe and then one day she makes a wish and ends up on a bus with Henry. Days later, she learns she's really a princess with magic and her cousins are living with her." Emma explained.

"Wow." Was all Neal could say. Of course, he was also calling himself an idiot. When he first met Emma, he had thought she was Hope and thought she was until August came into the picture.

"I'm going to check on Gold. Keep an eye on her." Emma stated as she left. Neal simply nodded and turned back to the girl. His first best friend and his first love. He still couldn't believe he truly found her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope's PoV:<strong>_

I groaned as I opened my eyes to see lights, bright lights, above me.

"You okay?" A voice asked. I froze as I heard it. It was almost identical to the voice that haunted my memory. I turned and there was Bae.

"Bae…" I whispered before I launched myself at him and began to cry, just as I did in my memory. Bae reacted by running a hand through my hair and rubbing my back just as he did all those years ago. I simply cried harder.

"Hope, it's okay, I'm here. I'm right here." Bae whispered.

"I'm so sorry! I…I left you! I abandoned you when I promised I never would! I'm so sorry!" I sobbed.

"Hope, it's alright, I forgive you. I never blamed you." He whispered.

"I still love you." I whispered so softly, I wasn't sure he heard me. By the way his breath caught, I could tell he did.

"I still love you too." He replied as softly as I did. I only cried harder and clutched him tightly. I could never be with him now and it broke my heart because I knew he was my original true love.

_Then, what happens when your original true love can't be your true love?_

* * *

><p>I stood beside Bae and Emma as Charming and Snow talked. I was busy reaching out and sensing Cora and Regina. They had updated me on what I missed by being unconscious and I was determined to protect 'Stilskin from them.<p>

_How ironic that I'm protecting one of my worst enemies from an enemy I had started to trust?_

I held my sword tightly, my knuckles white. I couldn't relax, not now. Just before the tremor, I sensed them.

"They're here." I stated. When the two entered, Emma warned,

"Regina. Think about what you're doing."

"Don't talk to me." Regina snarled. Regina threw a ball of fire at us but Charming reflected it. Angry, Regina threw Charming out of the shop.

"David!" Emma cried the same second I shouted,

"Charming!" Cora pushed Emma back and Bae and I went to get her. However, she disappeared in purple smoke, dropping the dagger in the process. I turned and watched as Regina tried to strangle Emma like Darth Vader in Star Wars and rushed at her. She dodged my sword, however, I let out a blast of pink light as Cora reappeared. Both actions distracted Regina and I cried, "Now Emma!" Emma grabbed a knife and held it to Regina's neck.

"What's it going to be?" Bae asked as he and I faced Cora with the dagger still on the ground.

"Mother!" Regina cried.

"Choose wisely." I advised, my voice cold. Cora summoned the dagger to her hand. Emma threw Regina into her mother and both crashed into a glass case.

"Fall back to Gold! I have the chalk." Emma cried. Bae and I obeyed her and once we reached the back, she drew a chalk line. To add more protection, I held my hand out and allowed my light to flow out of my palm and into the chalk, increasing its power.

"Wow." Bae whispered. I grinned cheekily to him before I sighed and slouched down, resting at last.

* * *

><p>"It's getting weaker. She's going to get through." Bae warned later.<p>

"Maybe it's for the best. At least this cursed power will pass from this world." 'Stilskin stated weakly.

"No. No, you're not dying." Bae insisted. I froze as I recognized the sentence in another form.

_No. No, I'm not gonna lose you. _They were Bae's last words to me when I last saw him, I just couldn't remember when.

"I am dying. That much is certain. I need to talk to Belle. Emma, please." 'Stilskin requested.

"Who's Belle?" Bae asked as Emma gave 'Stilskin her phone with Belle's number ringing.

"Your dad's girlfriend." Emma and I answered in unison.

"I-I…I know. I know. It's just…Sweetheart, I…I'm dying." 'Stilskin said, "I know that you're…confused about who you are. So, I'm going to tell you. You are a hero, who helped your people. You're a beautiful woman, who loved an ugly man. Really, really loved me. You find goodness in others. And when it's not there, you create it. You make me want to go back. Back, to the best version of me. And that never happened before. So, when you look in the mirror and you don't know who you are, that's who you are. Thank you…Belle…" As he hung up, I was crying.

"Didn't know you had that in you." Bae stated, his voice revealing his tears.

"Oh, I'm full of love. I've spent a lifetime looking for you. For a chance to say I love you. And I'm sorry." 'Stilskin replied, making me feel like crying harder.

"I didn't think you would go back on our deal." Bae said. I remembered that night, Bae was so excited, he kept jumping excitedly and talking about his plans and kissing me that I couldn't tell him I couldn't follow him.

"I just made the wrong choice. May I?" 'Stilskin asked as he held his hand out to his son.

"I'm still angry." Bae said.

"I know…" 'Stilskin said. Suddenly, Bae whipped around and held his father's hand tightly, trying his hardest not to cry since I was already crying enough for both of us.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Cora broke in the room and said,<p>

"You three-out of the way." She waved her hand and the next thing I knew, we were in the woods.

"No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I started to run. 'Stilskin was bad as the Dark One but Cora…she would be the worst. I ran as fast as I could, my senses on haywire. I felt and heard and saw everything that I couldn't stop. I couldn't focus on anything but getting back. I reached the pawn shop and went to the back only to gasp. Cora was on the ground, dead, 'Stilskin was standing, Regina knelt beside her mother and was glaring at Snow and Charming, who were staring in horror just as I was. Cora's life…was traded for 'Stilskin's.

* * *

><p><strong>There's the chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Also, I forgot to mention that I have recast Jack. Greyson Chance is now playing Jack so check him out. Please review to let me know what you think! Later!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17:What is Magic?

**Hey guys, it's been a while! Sorry, I've just been busy, even if it is summer. But we're almost at the end of this story, 5 chapters after this! I'm kinda sad but it just means I can get closer to what is currently happening on the show, which is a bonus! Okay, so thanks to belladu57 (Thanks!), dream lighting (Actually, the whole relationship between Hope and Neal is going to shift from where it used to be, which is a development I'm looking forward to. Sorry, but Hope/Jack is the end game here.), A ghost (I'm glad you caught the references! There are a few more coming so keep an eye out!), grapejuice101 (I'm glad you like it, it means a lot!), Sparkplugs and CommanderofInsanity for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 5,002 readers! Okay, now before I begin, I want to let you guys know that I've recently become obsessed with The World Ends With You, so there will be some references to it, such as in this chapter. I'm actually considering writing a story for it so if anyone is interested, I can explain it to you guys if you like. Alright, I think that's everything. Now enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I sat in a small café, sighing dejectedly. Ever since what happened with Cora, I've been trying to think of ways to help Snow, since she was depressed over what happened, as well as how to keep Regina off of her. Problem was, I've also been trying to avoid both Jack and Bae because I was seriously confused now. First, I kiss the boy I've had a crush on since before he <em>died<em>. Then I discover I have these suppressed memories from before I was even _born_ of when I fell in love with my _brother's father_.

_How messed up can my life get? _I thought as I hung my head.

"Hey kid, why the long face?" A voice asked as a cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon was set in front of me. I looked up into the face of the café's owner, Sanae Hanekoma. Since I'm avoiding people, I've started coming here instead of Granny's.

"It's nothing, Mr. H." I said, trying to smile. It didn't work, since he started giving me a look.

"Hope, come on. We both know that isn't true." He stated as he crossed his arms. "You haven't stepped foot into this café since you arrived in Storybrooke but now that Cora's dead and Mr. Gold's son arrived, you've shown up here every day. Talk." I chuckled mirthlessly.

"You're really perceptive, aren't you, Mr. H?" I asked as I took a sip of my hot chocolate. Mr. H shrugged with a smile.

"Gotta be with the kids that come here." He answered. I chuckled, remembering the stories he told me of the five high school students that always came to his, otherwise empty, café. They were an…interesting group, to say the least.

"You really want to know everything?" I asked as I set down my cup.

"Yes." Mr. H stated, completely serious. I sighed and told him everything. By the end of it all, the barista was deep in thought. "So, you have mixed feelings about this kid you knew back home and the man who you didn't know you knew and loved until he showed up in town."

"Yeah…I'm screwed up, huh?" I asked.

"Ha! Nah, you've just got issues like everyone else in town." Mr. H smiled, "Just follow your heart and do what you think is right. That's all you can do in a situation like this, got it? Remember, the world ends with you so don't be afraid to extend it to include Gold's son, no matter what your relationship was like before. Okay?"

"Yeah, thanks. I'll do my best." I smiled before I handed him the money I owed him and left, having finished my coco already. "Bye Mr. H!" I waved as I walked out the door.

"See ya, princess." Mr. H smiled. I didn't bother correcting him, he'd just laugh and throw it back in my face.

* * *

><p>I walked into the apartment just as Henry said,<p>

"You guys are lying to me, aren't you?"

"No one's lying." Emma stated.

"You are, just like you did about my dad." Henry argued, obviously still angry.

"Henry, I-" Emma started when I walked over and placed a hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Keep in mind who you're talking to." I stated, "Remember that before you say anything else, Emma." Emma stared at the two of us before she spoke again.

"He's right. No more lying." She said, looking at Charming.

"Emma…" Charming said.

"He deserves to know." Emma argued before she turned back to Henry and I. "Here's the thing, Henry. Cora's death…Mary Margaret was partially responsible for it, and that's why she's so upset."

"No. No, no, she couldn't." Henry argued.

"She was trying to protect us." Emma explained.

"But she's _Snow White_. She wouldn't hurt anybody." Henry argued as Charming opened the door and 'Stilskin walked in.

"Snow's…she's human, Henry. And no single human on this planet can be classified just as 'good' or 'evil'. Everyone has some light and darkness in their heart, it's their choice on how they act on it." I explained.

"But you're the Maiden of Light! You have no darkness at all!" Henry argued.

"…I'm an awful example I guess you could say." I stated, "Besides…having a pure heart makes me both more and less human. I'm not like other people and…I'm not sure that's a good thing."

"Regina. She's planning to strike back-against your mother." 'Stilskin said, causing Henry and I to turn towards the adults' conversation.

"What is she gonna do to her?" Henry asked.

"Oh, she didn't say." 'Stilskin stated.

"Of course she didn't, idiot." I muttered as I turned and walked away. I already knew Charming would trick him into helping us, so I wasn't needed for this. I walked up the stairs to the loft and sat on the bed up there. Henry followed me a few minutes later, just like I thought he would.

"What do you mean you don't think it's a good thing?" He asked as he sat beside me.

"Magic…it's the reason I'm the way I am." I explained, "It's made me…some kind of legendary goddess expected to wield the most powerful light to combat the most powerful darkness. Sometimes, I wish I could just be…normal."

"Is that why you've been avoiding Jack and my dad?" Henry asked. I looked up at him in surprise. "Hope, I've known you for a year now and you're my sister. I think I know you better than anyone else."

"Well, you're right." I sighed. "Before I was even _born_, magic screwed with me and I was…connected to your father. He…he and I became best friends but…eventually we fell in love, even though I wasn't even alive. And now I have feelings for Jack but I also just remembered my feelings for your father and…it's so hard because I have no idea what to do!" Henry hugged me tightly and I smiled in thanks at him.

* * *

><p>Later, the two of us were spying on the adults below, trying to figure out Regina's plan.<p>

"What the hell does that do?" Emma asked.

"In theory, it has the power to make someone love you." 'Stilskin answered.

"Doesn't that break magic laws? You can't bring people back to life, you can't force someone to love you." Emma said.

"This particular spell makes someone think they love you. And if you're as desperate for love as Regina appears to be, you just might believe it." 'Stilskin explained. Just then, Henry ran down the stairs.

"Henry!" I cried as I followed him but he was already down.

"She's using it on me, isn't she?" Henry said.

"Hey buddy, why don't you and Hope go back upstairs, let us handle this." Charming suggested and I knew he was just using me as a scapegoat. My eyes narrowed at this.

"No!" Henry cried as he pushed Charming aside and went to his mother. "Emma! You said you were going to be honest with me. Now, why is Regina using this curse?"

"Because it's the only way she can get everything she wants. That she can get you." 'Stilskin answered.

"But if all she wants is me…" Henry trailed off.

"There are other ways." I cut in, "I may be alone in this, but I still believe in Regina."

"What?" Charming and Emma asked in unison as the entire group looked at me.

"Look, this isn't because I'm the Maiden of Light or because I believe in good. I believe in Regina because I believe in her _humanity_. Every human is born with good and evil, light and dark, inscribed into them. It's their choice which side they choose and I still have faith that Regina can choose her good side. Besides…if I give up faith now then…all is truly lost. I felt Regina changing…I don't want to give up on her yet." I explained.

"Heh…I admire you, Hope, but I'm afraid your faith may be misplaced." The Dark One said.

"Of course, _you'd _disagree with me." I scoffed, crossing my arms and leaning onto one of my legs so my weight shifted.

"This has nothing to do with your pure heart and my dark one. Regina is a complicated woman. She wants Henry's love, of course, but she also wants vengeance. On Mary Margaret." He explained.

"How does the curse give her both?" Charming asked.

"Because the last ingredient she needs to enact the curse is the heart of the person she hates the most." 'Stilskin answered.

"You have to stop her." Emma insisted.

"Oh, I don't have to do anything." 'Stilskin argued. "On the contrary, I believe warning you fulfills my debt."

"Not even close! This is my wife's life we're talking about." Charming argued.

"Not to mention your grandson's!" Emma added.

"Well wars have costs." 'Stilskin stated.

"Nice." Emma stated sarcastically.

"What is the matter with you?!" I shouted at the Dark One. Forget that he's my opposite, I can't understand why he's like this or how he can be so calm about it!

"Well, this is a blood feud, dearie." 'Stilskin said and I growled at him. "One that goes back a long time. It has even involved you, Hope. And the only way you can end a blood feud, is by the spilling of more blood. That is the only way I know to eliminate your Regina problem."

"How, by killing her?" Charming asked.

"Is there no other option?" Emma asked.

"I'm afraid not." The Dark One stated.

"Stop! Listen to yourselves. You're talking about killing my mom!" Henry cried, "You used to be heroes. What happened to you?" With that said, Henry shook his head and ran out the door.

"Henry!" I cried before I whirled around and shouted, "What is the matter with you people?! I understand that you people all have darkness in you, but _killing Regina_?! That's stooping to her level and I doubt it'll end there! If we kill her then who knows what could happen?! We'll become as dark as her, just like Snow _almost _did when _you _gave her that stupid potion! Or did you forget about that 'Stilskin?! I don't want to be any part of this! If you go through with it…then you aren't the family I knew!" With that, I ran out.

* * *

><p>I ran as fast as I could until I crashed into someone.<p>

"Ow!" The person and I shouted at the same time as we fell back. I opened my eyes instantly and I gasped as I saw Bae in front of me.

"Bae!" I cried, "Are you okay?" I stood up and pulled him up.

"Heh, I'm fine. What about you, Hope?" He asked.

"I'm good." I nodded.

"Good." He smiled. I smiled back when I remembered why I had been avoiding him and I slowly backed away.

"I-I have to go." I stuttered.

"Hope, wait!" Bae cried as he grabbed my wrist to stop me. "Why're you avoiding me?"

"I-I'm not a-avoiding you." I lied.

"Hope…you're stuttering which means you're lying." Bae stated. I mentally cursed him for knowing me so well.

"Hope?" Another voice I knew too well asked. I stiffened as I turned to see Jack and Emma staring at us.

"Jack!" I cried in shock.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, "Why're you avoiding me? And who is this guy?"

"I-I…" I stuttered looking back and forth between the two before I ripped myself away from Bae. "I have to go!" With that, I ran again.

* * *

><p>I ran through the forest for I have no idea how long. I was gasping for breath as I reached a tree and climbed it. I finally stopped at a branch and began to cry.<p>

_Why is my heart being torn in two? Mr. H said to follow my heart…but the two of them make it so hard! Why me? What did I do to deserve this? What do I do?_

"_Follow your heart." _I gasped as I heard my mother's voice.

"Mother?" I called.

"_Follow your heart." _I looked around as I heard my father's voice.

"Father…" I whispered.

"_Follow your heart." _The two said in unison. I nodded and bowed my head. I searched deep within my soul and found my heart, the purest heart there will ever be. I watched it shift behind my closed eyes, glowing pink, when I saw him. I saw Jack. The image shifted then and I saw Henry, Bae, Emma, Snow and Charming. It was only then that I understood. However, before I could do anything else, I vanished in a flash of pink light.

* * *

><p>I blinked as the light faded and I saw I was near the well. I looked around with wide eyes. Henry stood near the well with dynamite, Emma, Charming and Bae stood beside me and Regina stood closer to Henry.<p>

"What the-?" I whispered.

"He's not yours. He's mine." Regina said. Obviously, I'm missing something here. "And after I cast this, you'll never see him again."

"That's never going to happen." Charming said.

"You can't buy someone's love!" I cried.

"If you want to kill Mary Margaret, you're going to have to go through us." Emma stated.

"Okay." Regina agreed before she began to use magic. I held out my hands, causing a barrier to form around us. Suddenly, Henry ran to stand in between us.

"Stop!" He cried.

"Henry, get out of the way!" Bae and I shouted in unison.

"Not until someone helps me destroy magic!" Henry cried.

"There's no way to get rid of it. You can't just blow it up!" Regina protested.

"Magic isn't the problem, kid. It's her." Emma stated as I hesitantly lowered the barrier.

"It's not just her. It's everyone." Henry argued, "Look what magic did to Mary Margaret." He turned to Regina. "Look what it did to you! What it took from Hope! It took her humanity! It's ruining everything. It makes good people do terrible things."

"And bad people." Emma said. As they spoke, I looked down at my hands, remembering what I told Henry.

_Is magic really a curse for me?_

"Please. It's going to destroy my family. Help me get rid of it." Henry begged.

"I can't do that Henry. But there is something I can do." Regina said. With that said, she created a fire in her palm and burned the spell.

"Thank you." Henry said before he walked over to us and we walked away. The entire walk back, I was silent.

* * *

><p>"Hope?" Bae asked later as he peeked into my room at the apartment. I was still silent. "Can I talk to you?" I felt myself nod and he sat down on my bed. "Tell me what's going on, please. I'm still your friend, time hasn't changed that."<p>

"It's not that…" I whispered. "All my life…I didn't remember you. But when you came back…I remembered everything. I remembered how I felt about you. But…I'm also falling in love again and…I was confused. But I'm not confused anymore. I…I do love you Bae, I just can't love you the way I used to." Bae reached out and pulled me into a hug, just like I used to do to him.

"It's okay…I love you too Hope, the same way you do." He whispered, "I'll always love you, no matter what."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." I whispered as I clutched onto his jacket, using it as a kind of anchor.

"It's okay…but what was Henry talking about with magic taking your humanity?" He asked.

"…Every human has light and darkness in them. I thought…if my heart is pure light, then I've lost the part of me that's human." I explained.

"But you didn't." Bae whispered, "Your heart may be pure but you _are _human, because your heart doesn't determine what you choose. You still chose between light and dark and you chose light. Your heart just makes you, you."

"Thanks Bae." I smiled.

* * *

><p>That night, I found Jack and explained everything, though I left out the part of my possibly falling in love with him. He simply smiled at me and forgave me, saying he was relieved it wasn't something awful and started teasing me. We ended up at Granny's with the others and it was like nothing changed at all, though I took them all to Mr. H's café later so they could meet him. For a moment, we were normal kids. It was only a moment but it was enough.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>There's the chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed, drop me a review to let me know what you think! And the first scene is meant to reflect The World Ends With You, in case you didn't know. Anyways, I'll see you guys again soon! Later!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18:Strangers and Pinocchio

**Hey guys, I'm alive! How fitting that I finally update on the exact day 2 months after I last updated? And it's been three days since my third anniversary being on FanFiction! I have to say, you guys are a big part of why I'm still here. Hope was the first character I ever created and put into a canon world. When I first started, I'll be honest, my writing was not the strongest. But now it's around 10 times better with each chapter and story I do. I'm glad those of you who've read my original story Remembering, which I'm sometimes ashamed of because of how inexperienced I was then, and found Hope and watched as this character I created went from just being there to being the complex character I'm proud to call mine today. Hope will always be the character I remember over all the rest because she is the original and I'm glad you all love her enough to continue following her story. Now, on to thanks. Thanks to A ghost (Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!), grapejuice101 (You I need to thank more than anyone else. You were the second person to ever review Hope and the first one I didn't ask to, since the Doctor's Charlene, who inspired Hope in the first place, reviewed first. But you have stuck through Hope even when my writing wasn't the best and you have encouraged me and found me in so many different archives and made me smile so many times with you reviews and encouragement. Heck, you've even made the covers for both Hope and Faith, something I couldn't do. You are such a nice person and I'm so grateful you found Hope in the first place because your reviews are always something I can count on. If you review once, I know you always will, even if it's just to say you love the story or a suspicion you have. Not a lot of people do that, me included, so I'm glad to have a reader as dedicated as you here. And you'll just have to wait to see if Hope'll be kidnapped.), CarstaK, ringgold913, belladu57 and HopeDreamer16 for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 5,398 readers! Thank you all so much for your support, it means the world to me! Now, it's time to show you what happens now that we've reached Selfless, Brave and True. In honor of Once returning tomorrow night, (who else is excited to see Merida and what Eddie and Adam do with her?) here is the long awaited 18****th**** chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I brushed my hair with a sigh. Snow hasn't gotten any better since Cora's death and, even though I'm worried about her, I have to get back to work since she still can't.<p>

"Hope?" I turn and see Henry standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Hen. You ready?" I ask as I stand up.

"Yeah, you?" Henry asked as he walked towards me. I nodded as I stood up, grabbing my coat from Henry as I did so.

"Thanks…how's Snow?" I asked.

"She hasn't changed. Gramps is trying to get her to eat." Henry answered.

"And?" I asked.

"It's not working." Henry admitted. I groaned, hanging my head. "Has she been like this before?" My brother asked.

"Yeah, when Uncle Leopold died. It took me forever to get her back and then Graham came and…you know the rest." I explained.

"Yeah." Henry nodded as he stood beside me. I wrapped an arm across his shoulders as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Come on, let's get Emma and go." I stated with a small smile.

"Okay. We're stopping to see my dad too." Henry said. I bit my lip but nodded. I'm still getting used to being around Bae again but it's getting easier now that we've talked. I love him and he loves me just not the way we used to, and that's okay. He's still Bae under all that modern world, Neal Cassidy persona.

* * *

><p>We walked out of my room and joined Emma in heading out the door before we made our way to Bae's room at Granny's. When he opened the door, he smiled,<p>

"Hey, buddy, Hope! How are you?"

"Good." I smiled at Bae.

"I'm good. I brought this." Henry smiled as he held up his book. "I thought you could tell me what it was really like over there."

"Why haven't you asked me or your grandparents or anyone you know in town?" I asked.

"Because this is my dad and he lived in a different time than you guys." Henry explained.

"I was still there." I pointed out.

"You were a spirit, that doesn't count as living." Henry shot back, though his smile told me he was teasing. Just then, Bae started laughing, causing us to look at him.

"Sorry, it's just like looking in a mirror." He explained as he continued laughing.

"What?" Henry and I asked in unison as I began to play with my charm bracelet.

"Hope and I used to argue about ridiculous stuff like that all the time." Bae explained. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"Oh really? You didn't seem to think our arguments were so _ridiculous _when you stormed off…more than once I might add." I stated.

"Yeah, but I was a kid then. I'm more mature now and know they were ridiculous." Bae argued.

"Ha, I doubt that." I smirked.

"Oh really?" Bae asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. I felt my smirk stretch into a grin as I watched the Bae I knew back then appear in front of the adult Bae in the same positon, speaking with the same dry, sarcastic tone. I couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. "What?" Bae asked, sounding confused.

"F-for a second th-there….y-you looked just like y-you did a-as a k-kid." I managed between my laughs. Bae rolled his eyes at me with an endearing smile.

"You haven't changed, Hope. I'm glad." He smiled.

"Me too." I grinned back at him.

"Now, I'll tell you what, Henry. Why don't you and Hope run to the diner, get us four hot chocolates and we'll dive in?" Bae suggested.

"I'll take a rain check. I've gotta get to class to plan the lesson and set up." I shrugged, "See you there Henry. Bye Emma, Bae." With that, waving at all three, I left and ran to the school.

* * *

><p>"Well, look who we have here." A voice cut in as I walked. I sighed as I turned and saw none other than Joshua Kiryu. He was one of the five high school students that returned to Mr. H's café, the top customer apparently. But back in the Enchanted Forest, Mr. H and the four other kids had been servants in Briar Rose and spoke to me once in a while. Joshua, however, was some kind of Composer, that's what he and the others called him, I'm not sure what it meant. All I knew was that he had disappeared and appeared out of thin air more than once on me. I almost thought he didn't exist until now.<p>

"Hey Josh." I smiled. Despite his mysteriousness, snarky personality and sometimes irritating persona, he had talked to me back when I was locked up. I learned to be polite to him. "I'm surprised you're talking to me. I haven't seen you once since I've come to Storybrooke. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Neku, Shiki, Beat, or Rhyme either. What gives?"

"First, we thought you were dead and I couldn't find you. Second, we didn't know you were here." Joshua shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. "You didn't join high school, after all."

"A. I was 12 when I came here. B. I'm a teacher to Henry's class now because my Maiden of Light status gave me knowledge of everything." I explained. "And none of you knew I was here when I've been involved in some of the biggest incidents in this town since Emma and I arrived? Seriously?"

"Eh, didn't hear." Joshua shrugged. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. "Mr. H told me you stopped by."

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"So, you never went to him unless something was wrong."

"Well, it's solved now so can you stay out of my business? I need to get to work. Tell Neku and the others I said hi, okay?"

"What about your problem?"

"It's solved now so leave it alone!"

"Oh, Hope, as naïve as ever."

"Josh! Please, just leave me alone."

"Don't you want to know what your problem is though?"

"Ugh, if it'll get you to leave me alone, fine. What's my problem?"

"You're too trusting. A stranger's coming and you'll regret trusting them."

"Well, the last stranger that came to Storybrooke, besides Bae, was Pinocchio, how can you argue that?"

"True, but you're forgetting Mr. Greg Mendell."

"Look, I've never met the guy, meaning I don't trust him."

"True, but you've never questioned him about who he is and where he came from."

"That's Emma's job, not mine."

"But you're the Maiden of Light. You need to question people when it's your job to protect them."

"Ugh, I don't need a lecture from you now! I've gotta go, Josh. Bye!"

With that, I teleported to the school, sighing in relief as I sat down at my desk. Josh had given me a headache just thinking about Greg now since I knew literally nothing about him.

"Focus Hope. You can question Emma later. Just do your job first." I muttered to myself as I set to work.

* * *

><p>When the recess bell rang, so did my phone. I waved Jack, Henry, Grace, Hansel, Gretel, Jamie and Emma to go ahead as I answered it.<p>

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Hope!" Emma's voice answered. "August is alive!"

"What?!" I shouted, my eyes wide.

"Mary Margaret found him in a trailer in the woods. We're going to find him." Emma explained.

"But…I can't join you! Oh, just please make sure Pinocchio is okay." I begged.

"No problem." Emma agreed.

"And be careful, all of you."

"Promise. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye." I sighed as I hung up, willing the time to go faster so I could find Pinocchio. He's been missing for so long, I was so worried he was dead and now Snow, of all people, finds him!

* * *

><p>As the final bell rang, Henry, Grace, Hansel, Emma, Gretel, Jamie, Jack and I ran out of the school as I yelled at Emma over the phone.<p>

"What do you mean _he's gone_?!" I yelled.

"He wasn't in the trailer!" Emma answered.

"Well, where the hell is he?!" I was so frazzled, I didn't even care what I said.

"He just called. He's at the sheriff station."

"We're on our way!" I yelled before I hung up. "The sheriff station, come on!" We ran as fast as we could, we were losing time. We ran up just to see Geppetto sobbing over a wooden Pinocchio. "No…" I whispered. We were too late.

"August?" Henry whispered as we stopped. I started crying and Jack wrapped his arms around me as I cried while Grace grabbed Henry's hand, her cheeks bright red as she did so, to comfort him while the other four just looked shocked. "No. It can't end this way. He was supposed to get a second chance. What happened?"

"Someone killed him to stop him from telling us something." Emma answered and I began to sob harder. One of my closest friends was murdered…so many people have died and it _hurt_, knowing I couldn't do anything. "He used his last dying breath to warn us. I will not let that be in vain."

"Brave…truthful…and unselfish." Henry whispered before he looked up and repeated, "Brave, truthful and unselfish! Don't you see what this means? That's what Pinocchio was supposed to be. There's still hope." I pulled away from Jack as Henry's words registered.

"We need the Blue Fairy." We said in unison.

"I'm here, Henry and Hope." Blue said as she walked up.

"What do Henry and Hope mean?" Emma asked, confused.

"I was able to turn Pinocchio into a real boy after he sacrificed his life for Marco's." Blue explained, "If his actions today were indeed brave, truthful and unselfish, then you're right. There's a chance I can do it again." Geppetto looked up, his eyes full of hope as a small smile spread across my face.

"Please, I beg you." Geppetto said before his voice dropped to a whisper, "_Try_." Blue waved her wand and in a flash of magic, the wooden adult August disappeared and in his place was a real boy Pinocchio.

"Pinocchio…" I whispered in shock because this was the boy I remember, not the man I knew.

"Father?" Pinocchio whispered as his eyes opened.

"Pinocchio." Geppetto managed between his tears as Pinocchio looked at himself and I found myself smiling a watery smile, tears of joy appearing in my eyes.

"Look. Look! I'm a real boy! I'm a real boy!" Pinocchio grinned. I smiled wider when I looked up and noticed an African American woman standing beside Bae. Emma tried to get Pinocchio to remember what he was going to warn us before I stepped towards them.

"Hi, I'm Hope, B-Neal's friend." I smiled holding a hand out.

"I'm Tamara, Neal's fiancée." She smiled. As soon as her skin touched mine, I felt ice overwhelm me. I continued to smile kindly before I turned back to Pinocchio.

"Hope." I turned back as Bae spoke. "You can still call me Bae around Tamara, you know. She knows the truth now."

"Oh, okay then. It's a pleasure to welcome you to Storybrooke, Tamara." I smiled, a smile good enough to convince Bae I was genuine because he said nothing.

"Thank you, Hope. That's sweet." Tamara smiled. I bowed my head before I went back to Pinocchio and hugged him crying.

"I missed you." I whispered.

"I missed you too." Pinocchio whispered. "Can we be friends again?"

"Of course." I smiled as I pulled back. "I'll always be your friend, I was when you were dishonest August and I'm still your friend now. I'm proud of you, Pinocchio. You made many bad choices but in the end, you made the right choice, even though you were ashamed of yourself." Pinocchio smiled back at me before he walked away with Geppetto.

"I would like you to babysit him once in a while, you, Ava and Paige." Geppetto said as he passed me.

"Of course, whenever you need us." I smiled and he smiled back before he walked off.

"You okay?" Jack asked as the kids joined me.

"I'll be okay." I smiled.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked curiously.

"Nothing, for now." I answered.

"Hope." Gretel said in a warning tone.

"Don't worry. If it's serious, I'll tell you guys. For now, this is just a hunch." I promised.

"Well, alright." Henry said, though he sounded like he didn't believe me fully. We all walked away and headed home.

* * *

><p>When I got home, I pulled out the phone book and dialed Joshua's phone number.<p>

"Josh, it's me. Listen, I need you guys to help me. Yes, all of you. There's a new woman in town, Tamara. She's Bae's fiancée and I don't trust her. _No _I'm not jealous! Look, I felt something when I saw her and touched her hand. I just need you guys to help me keep an eye on her just in case. Emma already will, I know that. Hey, she's the jealous one! Josh, she is! Ugh, why do I bother with you? Just _please _get Neku, Shiki, Beat, Rhyme and even Eri if you need to. Just don't let her find out anything or we're in trouble. Keep in touch, I'll see you later."

* * *

><p><strong>There's the chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Yes, Joshua, Neku, Shiki, Beat, Rhyme and Eri are all from the World Ends With You and I thought it'd be cool if they helped Hope keep an eye on Tamara because she doesn't trust her. Please review and watch Once tomorrow! Later!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19:Suspicians and Friends

**I'm so sorry it's been so long but I live! Happy early Thanksgiving to all of my readers from the USA and I'm sorry for falling off the face of the Earth for a while. I've just been busy and whenever I found the inspiration to write, I didn't have the time while when I had the time, I didn't have the inspiration. It's very frustrating. But this season! I don't care what anybody says, I will forever love Once! I love the Camelot Arc, it's giving me so many ideas and forcing me to expand my creative thinking just because the show obviously ships Henry/Violet and I have to change it so Henry/Grace happens. So that season will focus on their relationship the most out of all of them. Also, I love Merlin and I have a great idea on how to use him but I want it to be a surprise so I'm not saying a word about it, sorry! But it'll be worth the wait, I promise! Also, the World Ends With You characters get a larger role in this chapter and I'm trying to cast people as them so you can picture or hear them. For now, I've only got Ryan Ochoa as Joshua. I'm also introducing my WEWY OC in this chapter because I feel like she'll fit very well. You'll know her when I bring her in. Anyways, thanks to Guest (Thanks, I'm glad. Honestly, I'm shamelessly combing so many of my favorite universes into this story because I can make them work and I'm glad it fits well for you!), grapejuice101 (Thanks, you're honestly one of my favorite reviews to read because you're always so nice! I'm glad I haven't disappointed you yet!), Mizzimus, Marie798, extremeenigma02 and docwhox for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 5,959 readers! Honestly, having such faithful readers is something I will always be thankful for so thank you all! Now, please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Can I ask why we're meeting in WildKat and not Granny's?" Joshua asked, sounding board as he played with his cell phone.<p>

"Because nobody can interrupt us this way." I answered Joshua, the prick, as I sat down at the table where said prick, Neku, Shiki, Beat, Rhyme and Eri were waiting while Mr. H grinned and waved at me as I did so. I waved back before I sat down and as soon as I did so, Mr. H's wife and Joshua's older sister, Harumi or Hannah as she insisted everyone call her, walked over and handed me a glass of water.

"You drink too much of that hot chocolate. Have some water." She stated as she sat it down.

"Yes ma'am." I nodded. Hannah had been a cook along with Mr. H back in the Enchanted Forest and their wedding was the first one I'd ever been to. It was also where I'd first met Joshua. "So, did you guys find anything on Tamara?"

"Not much gossip other than the fact she's a stranger." Eri stated. Being the gossip queen of the town, her job had been to gather any possible gossip surrounding Tamara.

"Rhyme and I followed her a while. Nothing unusual." Shiki shrugged.

"She did disappear on us a lot though." Rhyme noted.

"Phones, Prissy and I looked up what we could, yo. Nothing whack came up." Beat stated, crossing his arms as he looked down. "This is messed up, y'know?"

"What Beat's saying is that we found nothing online about her." Neku translated as he crossed his arms.

"Ugh!" I groaned and leaned my head on the table. "This useless! We're not gonna find anything before it's too late and I can't use magic because nobody from the outside can know _what _I am!"

"Don't give up, Hope." Rhyme tried to reassure me but I simply shook my head.

"Why do you have to do this any way?" Joshua asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because it's my job to keep this town safe in any way I can, whether that be just one person or the entire town. I'm the Maiden of Light and I _have _to keep everyone safe." I answered as I slowly sat up to look Joshua directly in his violet eyes, my gaze steady. Then, he did the last thing I thought he would. He _giggled_.

"Oh, how noble! Little princess thinks she can make a difference, how cute." He said.

"Can it, Josh." Neku grunted.

"Can't you use your Composer powers, Joshua?" Rhyme asked innocently as she looked at Joshua. While Beat remained oblivious, it was obvious to the rest of us that Rhyme had feelings for Joshua and vice versa, though Joshua wasn't too keen on showing any weakness of any kind.

"You really want to take the risk?" Joshua asked the slightly younger girl. While he, Neku, Beat, Shiki and Eri all looked 17, Rhyme looked 15, meaning I was, physically, the youngest. Sometimes, however, Beat treats Rhyme as if she were still a little kid and it was only in moments like these that her maturity truly showed.

"You still have your powers even though the Game no longer exists. If you don't use them for something good like this, what's the point of having them?" Rhyme reasoned, "After all 'with great power, comes great responsibility'." Joshua sighed.

"Alright." He agreed before he waved his hand and Neku, Shiki, Beat and Rhyme briefly glowed blue. "You can now all use your powers from the Game again, except Tracing and Imprinting, of course."

"Really?" Shiki asked excitedly as she took out her homemade stuffed cat she named Mr. Mew and moved her fingers slightly. Just like that, Mr. Mew began to move. "It worked!" She grinned.

"So you can only use Piggy again?" Neku asked with a smirk causing the brown haired, glasses wearing girl to whip around and cry,

"He's a _cat_!" This bickering was so common, it became a routine, even when Neku and Shiki started dating before I left. It was quite a shock, to say the least. Antisocial, closed off, cold, loner Neku had somehow fallen for the insecure, yet energetic, sweet, kind Shiki, though both of them had changed after the Game, at least that's what they told me. They all did, Neku, Shiki, Beat, Rhyme and Joshua. Even Eri changed a little and she hadn't even played the Game, just knew about it, more than I do, even.

"A'ight! Now I can crush things on my board, yo! This is tight!" Beat grinned.

"Beat, you have to be careful about exposing that to people." Rhyme warned as she allowed a ball of light to dance on her fingers as she fingered a pin on her hat.

"What about me?" Eri asked as she looked at Joshua. The Composer sighed before he waved his hand and Eri glowed as well. Eri held out her hand and nothing happened. "Joshua! What gives?!" The redhead demanded.

"Each person's abilities are related to their unique personality." Hannah spoke.

"That means, your powers are something related to you, and only you Eri." Mr. H added as he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. Eri nodded and reached out to grab her purse when it suddenly became a sword.

"Whoa!" She cried as she dropped the sword and it became a purse again.

"Looks like if you focus on a weapon or something, your clothes become it." Joshua stated as he took his phone out and played with it again.

"Awesome!" Eri grinned before she turned to Beat and the two began to talk excitedly. They, of course, liked each other but neither said anything because they were shy. Like Joshua and Rhyme, everyone saw it but nobody said a word.

Throughout all of this, I stared wide eyed and open jawed at the six teenagers.

"What the heck just happened!?" I cried as I found my voice.

"These are the abilities we had when we played the Game." Neku explained as fire danced on his fingertips. "Josh, apparently, has the ability to give them to us here and we're gonna use them to help you."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're our friend and we want to keep this town safe as much as you do." Shiki answered as she reached out and placed her hand over mine. I stared at the six as tears formed in my eyes. Even when I wiped them away, they still fell until Eri gave me a tissue, which I gratefully took.

"Thank you, I…I don't know how I could ever repay you guys…what you're doing for me it…it means more to me than you know." I stumbled over my words as I tried to explain my gratefulness.

"No thanks necess-eeded." Beat grinned.

"He means necessary." Rhyme corrected.

"We're with you no matter what, Hope!" Eri grinned.

"I like any good Game, so this'll be my new one." Joshua smirked and when Neku glared at him, Mr. H added,

"No one has to lose their life this time so one can win!"

"Good." Neku grunted as he kept his cold gaze on Joshua.

"Not asking." I muttered in response as I drank my water a little bit. "Now, what's the new plan?"

* * *

><p>Later, I was walking through town all by myself. The other six had split up to subtly use their newly acquired powers to find anything about Tamara or Greg, even if I've never spoken to him he was still suspicious. I was drinking more water, Hannah can be stubborn when she wants to be, and just walking around when I saw something. Charming and 'Stilskin…near a bar.<p>

"What is going on over here?" I asked as I stopped near them.

"Hope! What're you doing here?" Charming asked.

"I was hanging out with some friends and I find you two here. Talk." I answered.

"Regina did something to Belle." 'Stilskin explained, "She's…she's cursed, in a way."

"You mean…" I started.

"She has fake memories of a life she lived in Storybrooke." 'Stilskin nodded, "And I have to make her fall in love with me all over again to save her." I looked in the bar and my eyes nearly bugged out of my head. There was Belle but she wasn't the Belle I knew. She was playing pool and dressed in very, well, _revealing _clothes.

"Good luck." I wished before I turned and walked away.

"Where're you going?" Charming asked.

"I'm gonna go walk on the beach. I'll be home by dark." I called back as I turned back and waved bye. Charming nodded before he and 'Stilskin walked into the bar. "Save Belle…" I whispered softly before I turned and continued my walk.

* * *

><p>As I walked, I breathed in the sweet air that came only with nature, something I hadn't been able to enjoy properly for a while now. I remember in Briar Rose, I always had time to enjoy nature for what it was, as long as Lord Eraqus didn't catch me, of course.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I ran out into the royal garden as fast as I could. Shiki and Rhyme could only buy me so much time but it was all I needed to get to my tree.<strong>

"**Hope!" I groaned as I turned to see none other than Terra, Aqua and Ven running towards me. They had obviously been training, as shown from their tunics and the fact that they were sweating.**

"**Are you trying to lose Lord Eraqus again?" Aqua asked, her tone resembling that of a mother's.**

"**No!" I lied, shaking my head furiously.**

"**Hope…you know lying's bad." Terra warned, sounding like a father. I hung my head.**

"**Yes." I mumbled.**

"**Why?" Ven asked as he bent down to look into my eyes.**

"**I wanna climb my tree but Lord Eraqus won't let me! I live in the kingdom of nature and I never get to actually enjoy it myself! It isn't fair!" I cried, well aware I was throwing a tantrum but I didn't care.**

"**Well, that doesn't sound too bad." Aqua conceded.**

"**We can buy her a few minutes, right Terra?" Ven asked as he gave the oldest knight his best puppy dog eyes. They worked on everyone. Terra sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.**

"**Fine but if we get into more trouble, then so are you." The knight warned.**

"**Yay! Thank you so much!" I grinned as I hugged the three of them before I hurriedly climbed my tree with ease, even if I was wearing a gown. Once I was safely hidden in the branches, I leaned back against the trunk and relaxed. I sat there and simply stared at the sky, getting lost in the clouds as the rest of the world melted away. It was just me in that moment and I was completely at peace. Looking up, I noticed a pink flower that was coming loose and gently pulled it off. I smelled it, memorized the scent and let it go, imagining I was that flower as it flew past the wall surrounding the castle and through the village. **_**Someday…I'll go out there. I'll explore the world and I'll prove I'm strong enough to take care of myself. Then, Lord Eraqus, Mother and Father will let me out. I'll have my chance, I know it! **_**I thought optimistically. Then my whole mood came crashing down.**

"**Princess Hope, get down from there!"**

* * *

><p>I was pulled from my memories as I fell to the ground with a grunt.<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry." A voice I didn't recognize apologized.

"No, it's my fault, I wasn't pay attention." I protested as I looked up into the face of none other than Greg Mandel. _Oh great, just the suspicious guy I want to see. _I thought as I accepted his offered hand to help me up. "Thank you, sir. I don't believe we've met. I'm Hope Brian." I smiled, holding a hand out to shake.

"Greg Mandel. Pleasure." Greg nodded as he shook my hand. Instantly, I felt the same wave of cold as I felt with Tamara, though my face showed nothing.

"The pleasure's all mine. I hate to be rude, but I need to head home." I politely said before I turned and walked away. Any time away from him and Tamara was good for me. When I was a safe distance away, I dialed Neku's phone. "Neku, it's me. Tell the others to keep an eye on Greg too. There's something off about these two and I want to figure out what it is before it's too late. Thanks."

* * *

><p>When I finally walked back to the apartment, I found Bae and Emma talking while Henry was asleep.<p>

"Hey Hope." Bae greeted with a smile.

"Hi Bae, Emma." I nodded with a smile.

"Where have you been, I haven't seen you all day." Emma commented.

"I was hanging out with some friends and walking along the beach, reminiscing, you know." I answered.

"How does walking along the beach help you reminisce?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

"I grew up in a kingdom that lived in pure harmony with nature. It's calming to me." I explained as I sat down on a barstool.

"Do you miss it?" Emma suddenly asked.

"What?" I asked, surprised with the sudden question.

"Do you miss the Enchanted Forest?" Bae elaborated.

"Well…sometimes. I mean, I grew up there, yes, but when I died, my kingdom was still in a slight anarchy, even with Snow and Charming taking care of it until I turned 21 but it became worse after I died. On top of that, I spent 12 years of my life being locked up and then the last 2 years before I died on the run and in a war. I never really got to live a normal childhood, even now." I explained.

"Wow…" Bae and Emma said in unison. I giggled,

"What, you didn't think I could be that deep? Shame on you!"

"I keep forgetting you've always been more mature than I was." Bae chuckled as he shook his head.

"That's cause when you knew me, I was a spirit that knew exactly what would happen to a certain point in time, meaning here. I had to be more mature." I explained.

"Still, that was a very adult thing to say." Emma stated.

"Mentally, I am an adult. That's the problem with all these memories. I look and act, mostly, like a 14 year old, but my memories and mentality are so much older than that." I sighed, "I'm too complicated, can we leave it at that?"

"Yep." The two nodded in unison.

"Good." I smiled before I walked into my room and sat down on my bed to write in my journal and reminding myself to call Neku as soon as I could to get any new information.

_I'll get to the bottom of this, I promise._

* * *

><p><strong>There's the chapter, which was completely my own writing! How was it? The scene with the WEWY gang references the game often so if you don't understand something, feel free to look it up for a better understanding if you'd like. Also, only three chapters left and we finally get into season 3! That means Robby Kay! Yay! Anyone else excited he's coming back for the 100<strong>**th**** episode? I'm really excited and my friend, who hasn't watched the show since the first half of season 3, is gonna watch that episode and any more he's in just for him! He's gorgeous, so I understand. Anyways, Hannah is my WEWY OC. Her real name, Harumi, means spring beauty in case you were wondering. Let me know what you thought of the chapter in a review and I'll try to update soon cause I can't wait to get to season 3! Oh, and Hope's statement of 'I'm too complicated' is a kind of hint for her future story line because, trust me, it gets extremely complex starting season 4. Okay, I think that's everything so later!**


End file.
